Independent Bella
by Ushio-chan
Summary: All human. Bella was about to do what her father wanted: marry with Jacob Black. When he cheats on her, Bella decides starting fresh on a new town, with her friends, new house and, maybe, love? ExB, RxEm,AxJ. Chapter 20 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – You Had Me

**N/A – Hello! In this story everyone is already after College, so Bella is 23 and Alice 25. Don't worry, the others will show up soon! **

**Enjoy!**

New Beginning

"_I've realized in time_

_that my eyes are not blind_

_I've seen it before_

_I'm taking back my life"_

_Joss Stone – You Had Me_

Chapter 1 – You Had Me

_BPOV_

I woke up with the golden light of the sun on my eyes. Groaning, I sat up, confused, trying to figure out where I was. I looked around, scanning the lovely bedroom. My clothes were on an unstable pile on a chair, the cream dress I used for the engagement party was on the wooden floor, with my shoes. I frowned, then looked at the bedside table and saw the sleeping pills. How long I was out?

Slowly, I got out of bed and opened the white curtains. Instead of Lake Washington Boulevard, that was the front view of my bedroom, back in Seattle, I was now facing a carpet of gold, red and green under the bright blue sky that was Central Park. I sighed. I love New York.

My stomach growled, letting me know that it would not tolerate being ignored anymore, so I went to the bathroom and took a warm, delicious shower. With a bit of luck, I could catch the brunch hour.

When I got out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt, I saw my cell was buzzing again. It seemed, in two days I missed a total of 55 calls, between my mom's, Alice's, Angela's and my dad's. There was also a couple from Jacob. Great.

I flipped the phone on and saw it was Renée. Again.

"Yes, mom?"

"Oh, Bella!" she cried, "You finally picked up this damn phone! Where the hell are you?"

I sighed. There wasn't an easy way to pass through this, so I said it once "I'm in New York, mom"

"YOU'RE WHERE?" she yelled, "Would you mind telling me _why_ you are in New York and why you abandoned you own engagement party? I was practically calling the FBI, young lady!"

I sat on the edge of the bed, still facing the view. I took a deep breath and said "Because I caught Jacob with another woman, mom. During the party." I hadn't intended to tell her this, but I knew Renée and she wouldn't be satisfied until I justified myself. "So, the marriage is off."

She remained silent for a second. For that second, I thought she had a stroke or something, "Mom? Are you still there?"

"That little…." She hissed something under her breath that I couldn't understand "How dare he? I'll kill him myself!"

"Get on the line, mom." I said, smiling a bit, "I'm sorry about disappearing that way. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about that, dear. Are you okay? Do you want me to be with you?" She seemed sincere, but I could feel the sacrifice on her tone. Renée might be a rewarded actress, but I knew her too well.

"No, mom. There's no need. I'm fine. I just need some time."

"Okay, then." She seemed relieved "Oh, it's nice that you're in New York. You could contact Alice. She's back home. To be honest, dear, I'm kind of worried about her. She seemed so thin at the party, don't you think? Maybe it's because of that rock star boyfriend of hers. Oh, men are such pigs!" I heard someone on the other side of the line. Probably Phil, "Oh, not you, darling!" she yelled cheerfully at him "Bella, dear, I have to hang up. Are you sure you'll be okay there?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Right. Bye dear, and pick up the phone, next time, okay? Mom wants to know if you're alive."

I giggled and said goodbye. I quickly dialed Alice's cell and she pick up after a couple of seconds. I think she was asleep. Or drunk.

"Alice?"

"Bella! I was worried about you!" she said, while seeming upset. My stomach protested again. I quickly went to the main subject.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, would you like to meet me at the café here on the corner? On 5th Av with Park?"

"Sure! Give me half an hour?"

"Definitely. See you there!"

I could probably wait half an hour, but my rebel stomach certainly couldn't. I quickly grabbed the red coat I wore yesterday and put it on. I groaned when I saw the purse I had brought with me, too fancy for a regular brunch. Just God knows how crazy I may have looked when I arrived at the hotel, in the middle of the night and muttered the name of my account to the attendant – Snow White. I bet the night concierge and the rest of the employees thought I was a runaway bride.

Oh, never mind!

I put my wallet and cell phone on the inside pocket of the coat and left. Fortunately, nobody in reception made any comment about yesterday. I asked them to order someone to press my clothes and clean up the room. I left the keys and went out.

It was sunny, but cold. The wind hit my face and I closed the coat, walking fast to the café. It was pretty crowded for brunch and I felt I would scream if I had to wait forty minutes to sit. It seemed I was having a lucky day when a table emptied and I sat. It was too soon for Alice to be arriving, so I contented myself by reading the menu. Shortly after, I heard a movement on the other side of the small table and I smiled at the small pixie sit in front of me.

"Hey you." I said, smiling, as she grabbed the extra menu and opened it.

"Hello, stranger. You scared everyone, you know." She grinned at the waiter, and me whom I had tried to attract since I got here, suddenly materialized beside Alice, palm top and smile ready. "Two complete. Fast, please?" she flashed her best smile and the poor waiter, dazzled muttered a "Right away, miss," and walked, almost changing legs to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't do that kind of thing. The poor guy might be hyperventilating on the kitchen." I giggled.

"If it makes the food arrive faster, I can wink at him, too." She said, giving me a wicked smile. Her lovely blue eyes shinning on her elf like face. But I still could see the marks of a bad nights sleep and, mom was right, Alice was too thin.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, putting the menu down and leaning against the round table. "You look awful!"

"Oh, thanks!" she smirked, "You look like hell, yourself, you know. What happened to you, Bella? We were almost calling the police. Everyone could tell that useless fiancé of yours and you were arguing, then you left. And you didn't even pick up your phone!"

"I know. I'm sorry." I muttered, and a wave of guilt rushed over me. I should have called, but I was too scared and too angry to talk to anyone.

I told her the same thing I told my mom. But this time, I also added that yesterday I passed the whole day sleeping. I leaned against the chair "I think I was too tired. It was work, then making the arrangements for the dinner. Then, that."

"I can't believe he did that to you. What did he say?"

"That it was the moment. He just had to."

"Bastard." She muttered, angrily." Do you believe that?"

I shrugged "He can say whatever he wants, Alice. The marriage is off. At least, he didn't wait until we were married to cheat on me."

"Yeah. At least you can see something positive. So, what are you planning? Are you going back to Seattle on Monday?"

"No." she raised her eyebrows. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Alice. I just had this feeling of doing everything wrong."

"Oh, Bella!"

"Yeah, this whole Jacob story. Okay, we were raised together. Our parents are friends and share a firm. For me, Jacob was mostly like a friend, but it seemed right to me, allowing him to kiss me, to hold my hand. I knew him and I thought that 'why not?' I was never as beautiful as you and never attracted the men I wanted."

"Like Edward?" she whispered. I shivered when she said his name, "Oh, Bella. My brother was an idiot!"

"Yeah, but he was everything I wanted and he didn't want me back. When Jacob said we should be boyfriend and girlfriend, I thought I had found a chance to be happy." The waiter finally came back with the food and I quickly drank the fresh orange juice. My stomach sang, happily.

"Bella, I had no idea. I thought you loved Jacob."

"In some ways, I did. I could see my life with him. We worked together, we moved to the same apartment. Our parents started talking about children. I adopted his friends." I smiled at her apologetically, "I'm sorry about that."

"Forget it." She said, "That is past."

"So, now that the center of my universe is gone, I'm kind of lost." I grimaced, than a sudden thought crossed my mind, "Or maybe not."

"What do you mean?" she asked, after swallowing a piece of omelet.

"I don't want to come back." I said and I could feel the decision being formed. "I don't want to be there. I don't want the apartment. I don't want the cars." She widened her big eyes at me. I changed the subject "My grandmother left me money and a townhouse." I said slowly, while I refined my plan.

"Bella." She started, looking scared.

"Maybe it isn't rented, and Phil said this would be my decision." I said, ignoring her sighs of panic. "I could ask to be transferred to the NY Crime Lab"

"Are you serious?" she ask, impressed.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I smiled at her, "I passed my whole life doing what everyone expected. So, I'll do something for myself, at once. And I want to live here, in New York."

Alice seemed, at the same time, surprised and pleased. She picked up her own orange juice and raised it to me. I did the same.

"Well, then. To a new beginning?" she asked.

"To a new life, I guess."

We hit the glasses and a crystal noise echoed delicately.

"Cheers!"

**N/A – So, how is going so far? Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What You Waiting For

Chapter 2 – What You Waiting For?

"_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong"_

Linkin Park – Somewhere I Belong

BPOV

I have to say, I was surprised with myself. Of course a decision like that- impulsive, could be a great success or a huge disaster. But, for once, I'd take my chances. There was nothing holding me to Seattle, so I could have my house and my job in any place. At least, in New York, I knew the Cullen's, so I wasn't completely alone.

I quickly glanced at Alice to see her staring at me, as if I was about to announce my candidature for the presidency of the United States.

"What?"

"Nothing" sang Alice "I'm just waiting for your next move. I've never seen you like that, Bella. But I like it."

I laughed, "Am I really that lame, Alice?" then I realized what I'd just asked "Hold on a second, don't answer that."

Alice laughed too and stopped in front of a shoe store, dragging me with her on her way.

"No. You are not. But, I was wondering, as you're so decided on making some changes in your life, you could take this chance and burst your bubble all at once…"

"I'm not in the mood for parties, Alice." I groaned, my shoulders immediately falling. Having a make over and going to some crowed club was definitely out of my plans.

"Me neither," murmured Alice, to my surprise. She moved to the next store, but never entered.

"Alice, what's going on?" I whispered, "Please, you're scaring me! Is it Laurent?"

Alice has been dating the vocalist of an alternative rock band called 'The Bloodsuckers" for the past two years and this guy was definitely a problem, with a capital P. But far worse were the other two members of the band – James and Victoria. They're both too hardcore, in my opinion. Even for Alice. But Alice is used to having things her way, so…

"It's nothing." She shrugged, but the movements looked, somehow, fake "I'm kind of tired of going to parties and shows 24/7. Sometimes, I just want to order some pizza and watch some Grey's Anatomy's episode on TV, you know? Like a regular human being."

Oh. My. God. Now I was open mouthed. She was serious! Because Alice was always a fan of parties and clubs, fancy bars…. The kind of glamorous life that the high society we belonged to were used to living. I was the one with Mickey Mouse Pajamas. Not Alice. But maybe, even Alice needed some stability in her life.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella." She smiled apologetically "I'm just tired because it's time for closing the edition of the magazine. Cole was impossible last week." she growled. Her boss was well known for being as bitchy and mean as possible. Alice used to say that Kelly Cole puts Miranda Presley to shame.

All I could do was speculate if this was true or not.

"If anything goes wrong, will you tell me?" I asked, shyly. I had neglected Alice for years, because of Jacob. Maybe she didn't trust me anymore.

"Of, course, silly!" she grinned, "You'll be the first to know!"

I was relieved, but still worried.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Alice, changing the subject to my present life – again.

"What do you mean?"

"To pass the afternoon" she said simply "What would you like to do?"

An idea crossed my mind.

"There is a place I want to visit!" I smiled.

#

"OMG, this is HUGE!" squealed Alice, while she danced around the long living room of my grandmother's house. Seriously, huge didn't even start to cover it.

What the hell did my grandmother did all alone in a four-story house, with six bedrooms? Alice asked me the same thing.

"Well," I said, while we climbed the stairs to the parlor floor, where we found a second kitchen, the dining room and the family room "She was always kind of eccentric" I grimaced "I think it's in our DNA."

"Oh, come on! Renée is not that bad." She giggled and went to stare at the many windows in the dinning room. She sighed. "This is so pretty. Imagine yourself having breakfast here. This is the way to starting the day, Bella."

I had to agree. I bit my lip already picturing the small table. For the family room, a couple of comfy armchairs, the walls painted in a creamy, warm color…

"Bella." called Alice, taking me off of my plans "Let's see the rest."

Giggling, we both climbed up to the rest of the house. The master bedroom was freaking huge. I couldn't stop smiling. Laughing, Alice ran through the large space and made a double with a perfect finale. She used to be a cheerleader on high school and she still could make the doubles and triples. If I tried to mimic her, I bet I could throw myself out the Bay Window.

"What are you going to do with so many rooms? She asked, "Open a republic? Maybe an asylum for cats?"

I laughed and smacked her arm as she faked pain.

"I'm thinking about putting an announcement in the newspaper. What do you think?"

"That's sound like a good idea." She agreed," Interviewing the potential candidates should be fun."

"Hmmm."

"There is just one problem." She pointed. I raised an eyebrow at her." Why would anyone paint the walls in mustard?" she wrinkled her perfect nose.

"It is hideous, isn't it?" I agreed, glancing around. With the dark red doors, it looked like MacDonald's designer stopped by here. Mustard and ketchup, Eww.

Her phone rang and the voice of Gwen Stefani filled the empty room

"_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance you stupid ho"_

I rolled my eyes and went to check on the other bedroom crossed the hall. It was smaller, but the bathroom had a nice view. And Alice was right, the color on the walls was hideous, but it wouldn't be too expensive to paint. I could hire some painters…. No, even better. I could paint the walls and save the money to buy furniture. Hmmm.

"Bella!" yelled Alice and I saw her crossing the hall," Mom is inviting you for dinner."

"Sure." I said my mind still calculating. That's why I didn't notice the pixie's evil grin.

"She agreed, No, mom, I don't know if Laurent will show up too." She made a pause "I don't care. I'll be there by eight, okay. Love you too. Bye."

Alice's phone rang again. It was Laurent, this time. She disappeared again on the other room. When she came back, her face was furious.

"I have to head back, Bells," she said, sourly.

"What happened?"

"It seems Victoria" she spat "is making a scene because she hated all the clothes the costume designer picked for her. She wants me there. Now."

I frown "You don't work for her!"

"That's what I said, but Laurent insisted, telling me that if I don't make it, she'll refuse to show up on stage," she rolled her eyes," I hate her. And I'm starting to hate him too."

"Alice."

"I know, Bella. I just can't handle with this now. " She sighed, "See you later?"

"Yeah."

She smiled "Don't worry, I'm okay. And, don't worry about the outfit tonight, okay? It will be just us."

I smiled her back, gratefully, "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem" she turned and waved.

I spend the rest of the afternoon walking around the city, window-shopping. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. Two days ago, I was at my engagement party, planning my life with Jacob. We had a great apartment, a nice job and our friends. Now I was in a huge town, with no job, an old house and a couple of friends – counting with Emmett. I was scared, but I had to find a way to make this work.

I went back to the hotel and took a second shower. I was wondering which clothes I should wear. Nothing that I packed, in my despair to get as far away as possible from Jacob, seem to match at all. The hotel phone rang. Dang it! It can't be Alice!

"Miss Swan, there is a gentleman waiting for you at the entrance."

A gentleman? Who? Oh, forget it, it must be Emmett. Alice must have asked him to pick me up.

After a quick debate, I decided on pair of comfy low cut dark wash jeans, with a light blue tank top and an off the shoulders wool blouse, also in dark blue. I quickly brushed my hair, and put on a bit of lip-gloss. I grabbed my too fancy purse and red coat and went down. When the elevator's door finally opened, I saw the man leaning against the nearest wall. It wasn't Emmett.

It was his brother, Edward.

This night it going to be long.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hey, guys

N/A: Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! This chapter starts a bit sad, but then things gets better, okay? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I totally forgot about this! MY NAME IS NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! I just write fanfics.**

"_But you_

_You're not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slide"_

Alanis Morisette – Uninvited

BPOV

Edward Cullen, the materialization of my disastrous love life. Tall, bronze haired, beautiful green eyes, the body of an athlete, and the face of an angel.

The heart of a monster.

For a second, I considered the possibility of chickening out and running back to the elevator and then hiding under the duvet. I could fake a headache, even mono, if it was necessary. The girl back in Seattle probably could, but not this one.

So, I kept going, praying for him to fade away, or who knows, to be expecting someone else.

"Isabella"

It seems _my_ luck had faded away. I could hear his steps behind me. With three long strides, he grabbed my wrist and I clenched my teeth. I could see we were now in front of the hotel's lovely living room, where a huge plasma TV was turned to MTV, to my surprise.

"I came here to pick you up." He said his smile very polite, almost warm. Oh, my God, he was even prettier up close. I prohibited my hands from passing through his hair and checking if it was as soft as it looked.

"Really? I'd rather walk, thank you though," I said, in disdain.

He sighed, "I expected we could be at least be civilized with each other, Bella. At least, because of my sister."

That was too much.

"Oh, now you're worried about your sister's feelings? Did she also ask you to pick up the loser of her best friend?"

Something on his eyes scared me, like a shadow, like a cloud in front of the sun. He pulled me closer and his sweet breath hit me, making me dizzy. Why did he affect me this way? After all these years, I still wanted him! This was absurd! Stop, Bella! Stop!

"Actually, I volunteered myself." he smirked.

"Oh, so you could see the disgrace first handed?" I spat, "To see how humiliated I am?"

Now he seemed as furious as I was. Quickly, he pulled me to the empty room and closed the door. I opened my mouth to protest, but he was faster.

"No. It seemed like an opportunity to see you again. You avoided me since that happened, Bella. I never had the opportunity to explain what happened."

"I know what happened. You and Lauren found it really funny to embarrass me in front of the whole freaking school! " My voice was high and hysterical, "So, I'm sorry if I'm not happy to see you! I'm not one of the bimbos you screwed with. Oh, sorry, I guess I am." I corrected, sourly. That was the most dreadful moment of my life. He got close to me, seduced me, and then spread the photos of me to the whole school.

He closed the little distance between us and grabbed my shoulders. I stared at him, like the little rabbit in front of the snake. Hypnotized, incapable of moving.

"You'll listen to me." His voice was dark and low, as mine was thin and high, "I never wanted that to happen. Lauren took the photos without my permission. When I heard what happened, you had already left to that private school. My sister refused to give me your address. Emmett punched me. My parents were furious with me. But, the worse thing was to know you believed Lauren and refused to listen to my version. I loved you, Bella. "

I started shaking. The remembrance of those days always gave shivers. The humiliation. Lauren telling me Edward made a bet with his friends. He was my first great disaster. Then there was Jacob. This would never end, would it?

To my distress, the tears came, blurring the lovely view of his face. He sighed and in a second, I was cradled against his strong chest. His strong fingers caressed my hair gently as he rested his chin on my head.

"The next thing I heard was that you were dating this Jacob guy. I thought you had moved on."

I pulled away to see his face. He dried my tears with his thumb.

"I used to think that too, but he cheated on me." I sobbed, "At our engagement party."

For an instant, he was tense. His eyes were, in contrast, like green flames of pure hate. "Jacob Black," he muttered darkly, "Why isn't he dead?"

I smiled "You'll have to get in line Cullen. Mom and Alice already have the guns ready."

His expression softened, but his eyes were still dangerous "Forget about him." He muttered, "So, do we have a truce? Did you forget your vendetta against me?" Edward stretched his hand to me. I was happy because he offered friendship, not something else. I just... wasn't ready yet. I held his hand and shook it.

"I guess." I raised an eyebrow.

He snorted and still holding my hand, we exited the room and the hotel. I saw the concierge exchange a peculiar glance with the receptionist. Yesterday, I was the drunken runway bride. Today, I was the psycho girl. Sweet.

We waited a few moments for his car, a shiny, silver Volvo. I smiled when he opened the passenger door for me.

"What?" he asked.

"Some things never change." I smiled back. He closed the door and passed in front of the car to take the driver seat.

We drove the few blocks to his parents' apartment talking about our jobs, He told me he had just finished Julliard School and now he was a pianist on NYPO and currently looking for a place to live.

"Not only me, but also Emmett. He hates his place"

A thought crossed my mind, but I pushed it away. They would never take it and it was clearly absurd. Let it go Bella.

"And you? What have you been doing?"

"I work at Seattle Crime Lab."

He raised his eyebrows, but he seemed impressed, "You're a CSI? Little Bella? I can't believe it!"

I could see we were almost there. "Well, I don't work in camp. Just in the lab. In the trace department, I'm a technical employee." I rolled my eyes. I passed the whole day in front of the microscope and computer. It wasn't like I had contact with the perp or anything. He was still looking at me, "What? I never arrested anyone."

"Yeah, but it's kind of cool. Especially for you, who used to faint when the teacher invented some bloody type class."

We laughed together because of the remembrance. I could remember of him carrying me to the nurse's room. I almost puked on him. Wow, time flies.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen" said the receptionist of the building and a uniformed man quickly took the car keys. Edward held my elbow and escorted me to the entrance hall.

The Cullen apartment, on Park Avenue, occupied the whole tenth floor a big, antique building, it was big as a house. Carlisle was my godfather and he and Esme were the sweetest people I had ever met. Lovely, warm arms received me at the front door.

"Bella, dear! Thank God! " Said Esme, while she pulled me into her soft arms, "Your mother was about to have a stroke. Why didn't you come here first? You know we have a room just for you here."

I pulled back, "I'm sorry. I was too upset to think." I muttered, ashamed. Carlisle hugged me too.

"Let's talk about it over dinner, alright? Alice told us about your plans." He smiled gently, but I saw him looking at something or someone over my shoulder. I looked away. He was, probably, asking something to Edward. I heard a movement in the room and Emmett appeared, his huge, muscular arms lifting me in a bear hug.

"Uh-ho, if it's not the runway bride."

"Very funny, Emmett." I smirked.

"So, you made up with my stupid brother?" I smiled and nodded, "Too bad, it was funnier when he was crushed," I was about to ask what he meant, but he wasn't paying attention at me anymore. He put me on the floor and looked at Edward. An evil grin appeared on his usually gentle expression.

"Eddie-kin, you have no idea who I found on the elevator!" Edward narrowed his eyes to his brother. Then he seemed simply in panic.

"Emmett, you didn't!" Emmett nodded. "Oh, fuck!"

"Edward!" said Esme, mortified, "Sorry Bella. It's difficult to control two boys, especially when they are camping after being old in your house." She rolled her lovely light brown eyes at me. Carlisle snorted.

"Hey!" Edward and Emmett protested at the same time

"I'm looking for an apartment." Muttered Emmett.

The door opened again and Alice entered, with a pile of luggage in each of her tiny hands. The pixie might be small, but she was quite strong!

"Hey, family! Please help me here!" The men quickly grabbed the many suitcases, purses, etc and put them in the middle of the living room.

"Alice, what's going on?" asked Carlisle, looking amazed at the huge amount of purses and luggage with his daughter.

"Where is the jackass of your boyfriend?" asked Emmett.

Alice lifted her chin, "I left him."

"Carlisle, forget the dinner." Ordered Esme to her husband, "Bring the wine. I think we are going to need it."

#

One hour later, we were all half drunk, spread on the couches, while Alice was telling us how she left Victoria hysterical, with her hair dyed in midnight blue and using a silver spatial outfit.

"So, I said to Laurent. ' Well, baby, what can I say? She wanted something different, I gave her different. I don't think Madonna would even dress like that, but I think it'll be a success between the Battle Star Galactica fans.' "

We all laughed and I noticed I was leaning against Edward's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my waist. But it was okay, in a very _friendly_ way. I guess. I missed him. I really did.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen. There is a young lady on the door saying she wants to speak with Mr. Cullen."

"Which Mr. Cullen, Serena?" asked Carlisle, sitting up straight.

"Mr. Edward, sir." The maid answered, but she seemed, somehow, puzzled.

Edward glared at Emmett.

"Tell her I'm not home."

"Edward!" yelled a voice from the entrance hall. We were all in the family room, more private. "I can hear you!"

Edward groaned and released me, getting ready to get up and face the girl, whoever she was.

"Oh, boy, this is going to be fun," muttered Alice, taking another sip of wine. "Em, dear, you're a bad boy, you know that?"

"Yeah, baby!" he hit his wine glass with his sister's, "I guess I am."

The maid seemed terrified when a lovely, strawberry blond girl crossed quickly to the main door to the room we were in, "There you are!"

"Excuse me, miss." Gasped the maid, "You cannot enter like that"

"Shut up!" hissed the girl. Even her angry face was lovely, angel like. Her bright light green eyes shining, threatening.

"Tanya, stop!" commanded Edward and she immediately forgot about the maid and leaned in his direction, like a flower to the sun, "Stop making a scene! I'll talk to you, if you apologize to my family."

She blushed a bright pink, then her lovely eyes, fixed in me. "And her. Who the hell is she? Is she family too?"

"I'm his friend." I said, smugly. "You?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" she spat.

Oh.

**N/A: Don't ask me why Tanya always is the bitch on my stories. I think I have some kind of morbid curiosity about the Denali clan. **

**Please REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, not me

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, not me!

N/A: Hey, guys! Here is chapter 4. It's a bit longer. In this chapter, I tried to explain better what happened between Edward and Bella. I'm sorry if wasn't very clear. The story is pretty spooky, almost sordid. But it's just this part, so don't flame me please! The next chapters will be less dark!

It will take a bit longer until the great happy ending. Jasper and Rose will show up, don't worry!

Love you all and thanks for all the support!

Chapter 4 – Love is Gone

"_What are we suppose to do_

_After all that we've been through_

_When everything that felt so right is wrong_

_Now that the love is gone"_

David Guetta – Love is Gone

_BPOV_

"I'm his girlfriend." Tanya spat.

Oh, I see. I mean Edward is a good-looking guy. Of course he wouldn't be alone. Waiting for me, chaste and untouched. Especially after I screwed up my relationship with him. That was stupid. Reaaally stupid. Anyway, I had to answer something, didn't I?

I quickly fixed a polite smile on my face. "Oh." I said.

"No, she is not." Edward said, looking at me.

I kept myself from starting to dance the Macarena in the middle of the room. Why I was so happy anyway? There was nothing to celebrate. We dated, okay, like five years ago. And I just ended an engagement with another person. So, I wasn't looking for another boyfriend, especially Edward Cullen, who must have dozens of girls like Tanya ready at his feet.

Alice chose this time to jump from her seat and exclaim, "Oh, my Gosh! I'm so hungry! Serena, please, serve dinner!" she said, cheerfully and dragged Emmett and me with her out of the family room. Esme and Carlisle followed us and I saw Edward pushing Tanya to the other room and closing the door.

Oh boy.

_EPOV_

"Tanya, what the hell was that? Are you utterly insane?" I asked, exasperated.

"Edward, who is that girl?" Tanya asked me, furious.

I sighed, "I already told you. She's a friend of the family and I would really appreciate if you didn't bully her!"

She sat on the couch and crossed her long legs. "I don't like her."

"You don't even _know_ her."

"I don't care. I'm not giving in Edward. You're almost in my hands and I swear," she rose and walked to me slowly, "you'll forget everything about her." I grabbed her wrists to stop her from approaching too much and her jasmine scent hit me, "Just give me a chance," she whispered, her eyes almost hidden behind her long and dark eyelashes.

"Tanya…" I whispered and she came closer, her eyes were fixed on my lips, "I love Bella. I always did and I always will. Please, don't get in the way. You're my friend and I don't want to spoil this. Don't blow everything up."

It seemed like I slapped her. She quickly released her arms and looked at me. Tanya may be impulsive, sometimes difficult, but she was not stupid. "You're really serious about her, aren't you?"

I nodded, happy because I didn't have to explain myself anymore.

I thought she would make this another scandal, but instead, she hid her face in her hands, "Oh, God. I don't believe this. Edward Cullen is in love. And it's not with me!" She sighed and raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, I can see I lost this battle."

"Tanya, please, play nice." I smirked. "This is not funny and I'm pretty sure Bella is not interested in me."

She raised an eyebrow "Then she should be blind and deaf, dear. And I don't think that is the case." She sat again and bit her full lip, "But she looked the stubborn type."

"You're right." I sat in front of her. "I need your help."

"I'm listening."

_BPOV_

We were all talking and laughing of Emmett's last joke when Edward, followed by a very upset Tanya entered the dinning room. Emmett and Alice, with Carlisle on the main chair, flanked me. Esme was on his right side, so Tanya sat across from me, with Edward by her side, in front of Emmett.

Their arrival didn't stop the conversation. Edward started talking, too. It was amazing to see the family dynamic. They almost completed each other's sentences. Alice and Emmett joined together to tease Edward. Something was telling me that one of these little teases was Tanya as well.

"So, Bella" Tanya asked me with her one million dollar smiles." What do you do for living?"

I saw Edward shoot a warning glance at her. So, this was the way we're going to play? Like in High School? Fine, it works for me too.

Bring it on.

"I'm a lab technician at the Seattle Crime Lab"

She raised her elegant eyebrows, "Impressive! So, are you here on a case?"

"No, I'm actually thinking of moving here, to New York." I smiled sheepishly.

She gasped and everyone looked at me.

"Cool!" exclaimed Emmett, "So, does this means the marriage is really off?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, there is no way I'm getting back together with Jacob."

"Oh, thank God! I don't know where you and my sister find those assholes and then insisting on moving in with them! Sorry, girls, I love you and all, but come on!"

Edward and Carlisle snorted I smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, Emmett!" said Alice, "At least we're trying. You're the worst, who is going to baby sit our kids someday."

"Excuse, me. But for your information, I regularly date, okay? I got laid yesterday, by the way. With your sister, Tanya." He added, with a grin.

Tanya's fork fell and Alice laughed.

"Oh, shut up man. This is too much information." Protested Edward, throwing his napkin at Emmet's face.

"Thanks, Emmett. This is exactly what I needed. A picture of you and my sister in bed." Tanya rolled her eyes. "How gross!"

"Emmett, getting laid is not classified as dating, okay?" said Alice, outraged, but I could see she was almost laughing as hard as the others.

"Well, it's better then supporting these losers that you and Bella were into." He pointed out.

"Hey! I don't want to hear about my children's sex life at dinner!" complained Esme, rolling her eyes, "So, can we change the subject? Bella, dear, where are you going to live? Do you have an apartment in mind?"

"I inherited a house in Lenox Hill from my Grandma. It's pretty big. "I made a pause and, if Tanya wasn't playing fair, neither was I, "There are lots of rooms. So, if you're interested in sharing, you guys could come live with me. If you want to." I added, blushing, as Edward was grinning at me.

"I'm in!" said Alice quickly.

"Hell yeah! " said Emmett, "Can I move, like, now?"

I giggled, "No, I need to do some painting and buying stuff, like furniture and everything." I looked at Edward and all the courage I had to invite my friends suddenly disappeared. "Are you… coming too?"

"Definitely."

I smiled back at him, "Okay."

_APOV_

I could see what Edward was doing. He was a smart boy I have to admit. He was closer to Tanya, not so on guard, but not flirting with her either. He was forcing Bella to act.

He knew her far too well.

The rest of dinner was without much of incident. I could see the love triangle formed. Tanya had a thing for Edward, who was in love with Bella, who loved Edward. But there was also Jacob. He might have screwed up things, but I bet he was still in the game.

That will be interesting.

Mom and dad insisted on Bella, not only spend the night here – we were all drunk – but also to pick up her things from the hotel the next morning. We already have lots of things to do before moving. Tanya left, but not before putting some dark clouds over Bella's head. Later, when our parents and Bella were in their rooms, Emmett and I knocked on Edward's door.

He opened it.

"Hey, bro," said Emmett, I could tell Edward was pretty upset. "Can we come in?"

"Sure."

Things between Edward and us were never the same, especially because Edward changed a lot after Bella left. He changed girls like someone changed socks. Somehow, it seemed he was trying to find some kind of substitute for Bella and when he realized the girl of the week wasn't Bella, he dismissed her.

Emmett and me, well, we were Bella's friends and, I really didn't believe him that much, like Bella. I didn't believe in his love for her, and, pretty soon, Bella said she was dating a guy from her new school. This Jacob Black. I met him a few times. He seemed to like her, but I was wrong.

So, I think its time to make amends.

He closed the door and Emmett began. "Look, Eddie. I'm sorry about the Tanya thing. I didn't imagine that you and Bella."

"It's okay Emmett. I'm not mad at you."

I sat on the edge of his bed, "Edward, how are things between you two?"

"Yeah," agreed Emmett "You two seemed pretty close when you arrived."

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. As friends, I guess."

"Oh, come on! You're much more than that! Anyone can see it."

"But it's not so simple, Em" I said. "She has just broken up with Jacob. I'm sure she's pretty confused, right now." An idea crossed my mind, "And she probably needs a friend right now."

They looked at me, puzzled.

Silly boys.

BPOV

I rolled over on the giant bed for the tenth time, unable to sleep. Then I finally gave up and sat, turning on the light of the tiny lamp. I felt bad because of what I'd done to Edward in the past and even worse because he dazzled me all over again.

And I felt guilty because I just finished a serious relationship two days ago and I couldn't bring myself to care. Yeah, Jacob cheated on me at our engagement party and… so what? Now I was here.

Wow, I'm really a bad person, aren't I?

I heard a low knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered and the door opened. Edward showed up.

"Hey." He said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just… can't sleep." I shrugged.

"Huh. Do you need some pills or anything?"

I looked at him. He seemed tired, but not asleep. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you."

He came in and closed the door. I sat on the bed, crossing my legs under the duvet and he sat besides me, on the edge of the bed.

"So. I guess I own you an apology."

He put his finger on my lips to silence me, caressing. Tears came again.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" I cried, "I don't know what happened! I was so confused. One day we were dating and on the next, there were those photos… they were everywhere! If wasn't you, how did they get the pictures of me?" I sobbed. He seemed as hurt as me.

"I had an affair with Lauren before we started dating. She got furious when I broke up with her. I did it because of you, because I couldn't stay away from you. What I didn't know it's that she had this fantasy of watching what we did. What she filmed." Edward looked nauseated. Beauty can be a curse sometimes. "So, to stalk me, she kept the camera in my room. So she could find out about the girl who I was dating and also, use this to harm her."

The whole story was… creepy, to say the very least. I wanted to say something comforting, but my mind was blank. So I touched his face and he put his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry. When did you find the camera?" I whispered.

"Two days after the pictures were posted. They were well hidden." he said, sourly. "Carlisle threatened to sue Lauren, but we made an agreement that she would change schools and keep her distance. We called your parents, but you mother said you were dating someone else. Maybe I should have insisted."

"I never knew that." I said. "I just hushed anyone who pronounced your name. It was easier to be closer to Jacob and his friends. I didn't have to think of the pain."

"How could you believe that, Bella? After everything I told you before?"

"It never made much sense to me why a guy like you would have any interest in me. Lauren and Jessica told me you made a bet with the guys of the basketball team." I shivered "On how many days you'd need to get me in bed."

He froze, and then he looked at my face and kissed the palm pf my hand.

"These people are unbelievable. "He muttered, "We were both victims of them, Bella. I don't blame you for not believing me. I was that kind of person."

"That doesn't change anything. I still didn't believe you. I ran. I got involved with a jerk because he was the son of my father's best friend. He wanted me to be with him and I, stupidly, obeyed. Because I thought it was okay for me not be in love with Jacob, as long he was and he said his love was enough for both of us. The little liar." I growled.

"You know what's worst?" I asked, when I laid on my side and rested my face on my hand. He did the same, so we were facing each other.

"No, tell me." He smiled.

"I don't care, about Jacob's betrayal. Of course I'm mad, but I'm not that hurt. I don't really care about disappointing my father and his stupid marriage plans."

He frowned.

"Does Charlie know where you are?"

I shrugged "I think my mother told him. I guess." Now I was kind of worried. I bet Charlie did call the FBI. "Ugh. Maybe I should call him in the morning. And I have to talk to Renée and tell her I'm staying."

"That is really good news." He grinned.

"I also have to call to my boss and ask for a transfer. "

"Hmmm." He muttered, his eyes almost closed. I covered him with the duvet. "Keep talking." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chest. I blushed down to my bones, but I managed to stroke his hair.

It was as soft as it looked it.

N/A: Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer! Twilight it's hers, not mine. **

**A/N: I'm so happy with the reviews! Thank you, guys! It's really great to know everybody is enjoying the story, so far. So, here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I'll be waiting

"_He broke your heart_

_He took your soul_

_You're hurt inside_

_Because there's a hole_

_You need some time_

_To be alone_

_Then you will find_

_What you always know_

_I'm the one who really loves you baby_

_I've been knocking at your door"_

Lenny Kravitz – I'll be waiting

_BPOV_

I woke up with the movement in the house, plates being used, someone coughing, and a quiet laugh. I never lived with a big family before, it was just me and Charlie or Jacob or Renée. It makes me wonder how it's going to be in the Lenox Hill house. I loved the silence, but I was starting to get used to the noise too.

I turned on my side and saw Edward still asleep beside me. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. A lock of auburn hair had fallen on his forehead and a shade of a beard on his jaw. I could stay like this, studying his lovely face, forever. I sighed, amazed and loving. I very slowly, to not wake him, leaned in, and very gently, pressed my lips on his.

"Hmm"

Oh my God. He's waking up! What am I suppose to do now? What was I thinking, kissing him like that? Bad Bella!

I looked around, lost, I was about to pretend I was sleeping too when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I was now starring at a pair of green eyes.

"Hi." He said, lazily, snuggling to me.

"Err, hi!" I mumbled, trying to look relaxed, as if I didn't do anything two minutes ago. I would keep my version of the story, whatever it takes. "Hun... did you sleep well?" I asked sheepishly.

"I was dreaming something really interesting, actually." He muttered, his fingers starting to play with my hair.

"Really?" I tried to look curious as I managed to get away from his arms. Not that being there was unpleasant, but it was really difficult to formulate coherent sentences next to him like this. "What was it about?"

He chuckled and I was now positive he was perfectly awake when I kissed him. I gulped.

"Well," he began, getting closer, his eyes fixed on my lips. "I think I prefer giving you an idea myself."

We were inches apart, when the door was suddenly opened and Alice and Emmett stepped in.

"Hello, sunshine! Wake up and--" Alice interrupted herself and she covered her eyes with her tiny hands, but not too much, "Oh, my God! Emmett, don't look! This is too much for your innocent eyes!" Alice turned to cover Emmett's eyes, but she was too short and barely covered his chin.

"Oh, God! How gross! You, two, please! Put some clothes on!" he laughed, "There are ladies in the room."

He and Alice seemed to be having lots of fun this morning.

Edward and I sat up very quickly. Actually, I did, Edward was busy glaring at his siblings.

"We are dressed." He hissed.

Alice turned and pouted, "You don't have to be mad at us, Eddie. We didn't mean to interrupt." she shook the neck of her blouse, "It's getting hot in here." She sang and I blushed.

"Is there a reason for you being here, Alice?" asked Edward, bored, while the two of us got up. I put on a robe on the top of my pajamas.

"Actually, there is. I wanted you two to help me get things from Laurent's house and I bet you two could take a look at the new house and see if you like it," this last part she looked at me, as if asking permission and I nodded.

"Good idea. I have to make some phone calls too." I said as we walked to the dining room. The delicious smell of coffee hit me and I sighed, perfectly content. I felt a hand on mine. I didn't turn my head. I knew it was him.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear, "We'll continue that discussion later." I shivered and he chuckled, passing by me.

I could barely wait.

#

I noticed two things in Alice and Laurent's loft in SoHo. One, it was big enough to make a pocket show in the dinning area and still make place for a dance floor. And two, it was a mess.

"Man, what the hell happened here?" asked Emmett, wrinkling his nose at a pile of empty, dirty pizza packages on the coffee table. There were tons of glasses of wine, beer and martini spread on all available edges. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and something more nauseating, like marijuana.

"I don't know, Em." Said Alice, studying a dirty shirt and throwing it back on the sofa with an expression of disgust, "But I assure you it wasn't like this when I lived here."

"Do you think there is someone in here?" I asked. I really didn't want to meet Laurent, and meeting the other two was far worse.

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's go get my stuff in the bedroom and get out of this place." She muttered.

She was almost on the stairs to the upper rooms, when Laurent showed up, dressed in a purple tidy pajama pants. His chocolate colored torso was muscular.

"Alice, babe! You decided coming back!"

"Hi Laurent." She said, cautiously. Emmett and Edward moved to her side and I felt his hand on my wrist, "I came to pick the rest of my stuff. I didn't think you would be here."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know why, Ally. This is my house, after all. We had a big show yesterday. It's a pity that you missed it just because you're mad. "

I notice the other two had followed him. Victoria appeared, her usually orange hair was a midnight blue color. She wrapped her arms around Laurent's neck and looked at us from above his shoulder. Her dark blue eyes sparkled in fury when she saw Alice.

"You little whore! Look what've done to my hair!" she shouted.

Alice smiled at her, "Oh, but it looks so good on you, Vicky! Blue is definitely your color!"

The rest of us laughed as she tried to attack us, but Laurent and the other guy restrained her… James, I remembered his name. He was hot, in a very bad boy way. His green eyes were fixed in me.

"Look, man. We don't want trouble," said Emmett. He seemed completely relaxed, despite Victoria's glare. "We just came here to pick my sister's belongings, okay?"

James was definitely staring at me. "And her?" he pointed at me. "She also came here to pick up her stuff?" A shiver ran down my spine when he laughed. "Maybe she can be a substitute for Alice, Laurent. Look at her, she's delicious!" he turned to look at me and bent on the handrail, his eyes shone intensively. "Hello pretty."

I took a step back, too scared to speak. Edward's grip tightened and his eyes became cold and dangerous. Then I remembered my own resolution. Stop being a victim. Stop hiding behind the boys.

I raised my chin.

"As if I would ever let someone _like you_ touch me." I said with a smirk. "Get real, you Kurt Cobain wannabe. I'm not one of those bimbos, like this one," I pointed to Victoria.

The other three snorted and even Laurent seemed to be keeping himself from starting to laugh. James hissed and almost advanced, when Edward raised an eyebrow.

"_The clothes_, Laurent. Can we pick up them, or not? I really don't care, man. It's going to be by the easy way or the hard way. You pick."

Laurent sighed.

"Okay, dude. Whatever you say. Let's not start a fight," he added, looking at his friends "We'll change and leave."

They turned and climbed the stairs. We all sighed in relief. Emmett rolled his eyes and glared at his sister.

"Seriously, Alice, you really have bad taste in men."

#

It was a relief to be out of Alice's apartment. I really don't know how Alice bared those people. We were almost in Edward's Volvo, when her cell phone rang. Alice saw who was calling and muttered, "This cannot be happening." She hissed, and then she opened it with a bright grin, "Hi, Kelly!" she squealed.

Emmett pulled me to his side. "Who's Kelly?" Edward looked curious too.

"It's her boss." I whispered.

"Oh." whispered Emmett. "_That _Kelly" he grimaced in pain. I giggled and nodded.

Alice shut the phone and said, "Guys, I have to leave, sorry."

"Wow, that woman really doesn't take a break, does she?" asked Edward, looking sympathetically at his sister. She smirked.

"What do you have to do now, Al?" asked Emmett, in an easy voice. "Pick up her dog to take a walk?"

"Worse." She growled "I have to pick up her step children at the airport because she's too busy at the hairstylist. Bitch." Then a wave of panic crossed her face. "I mean, of course she's a genius and every single girl in New York would die for my job but, damn! "

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, calm down, everything's okay. Did she said the name of the…err… kids?"

She looked at me, puzzled, and then she picked her blackberry out of her tiny purse and started pressing buttons. We all looked over her shoulder. A picture of a pair of blonde, beautiful set of twins appeared on the screen. They didn't seem to be more than fourteen years old.

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale. "She wrinkled her nose. "I bet he's gay. He's too pretty to be straight." She rolled her eyes "Whatever. Wish me luck, guys. With a bit of luck, I'll back in a couple of hours. I'll call you, okay?

We all raised our eyebrows, as she practically ran to her car and sped off, as if she was about to save the planet from some kind of crisis.

"Geez. Alice really needs a new job." Said Emmett.

"And a new boyfriend." Completed Edward.

I glared at them. "And _why_ would she need a new boyfriend?"

Edward studied my expression, but he didn't look offended, "Don't you want a new one?"

Uh-ho.

"We are not talking about me." I answered, not touching on the subject.

"Maybe not, but I asked you a question." He pointed, getting really close to me. "Don't you want a boyfriend or don't you want me as a boyfriend?"

Dang! He was good.

"Why? Do you want a girlfriend? Do you want me as a girlfriend?"

"Maybe." He whispered, his green eyes smoldering at me. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Bella?"

I bit my lip and I felt my cheeks burning, "Maybe."

"Good," he bent to me and in an instant our lips were crushed together. I heard Emmett cursing and mumbling something about 'going for a walk' and "get a room".

It was like a gulp of fresh water on a hot day. His lips moved with mine, in perfect sync. It was as natural as breathing. My hands caressed his hair as his arms were around me. Since I met him, yesterday, I knew that Edward and I could be the worst of enemies, and mare acquaintance, perhaps, but never friends.

I felt my own cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I frowned, annoyed, what a time to call.

"What?" I answered, pissed.

"Bella, honey!" said a much known voice from the other side.

Jacob.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: Well, you know what to do…. REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**N/A: Thanks for all the support, guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Chapter 6

Whatever it takes

"_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over"_

Lifehouse – Whatever it takes

_BPOV_

Jacob.

"Bella? Are you there?" he asked hesitantly.

I bit my low lip, still feeling Edward's taste on my mouth. His arms were still around me. He made a movement, as if to give me some space, but I stopped him. I wanted him with me. He seemed to notice what I wanted, so we remained embraced, with me pressed between his strong body and his car.

Before I could actually formulate a sentence, I heard a struggle on the other side of the line, and then a loud noise of something breaking.

"Give me that Jacob!" someone shouted. I looked, scared, at Edward and he leaned closer, so he could listen too. "Sam, take him to the bedroom! Lock him in if it's necessary. Yeah, Sam, I'm sure!"

I frowned, confused. What was going on? Was Jacob kidnapped or something?

"Err, hello?" I asked, puzzled.

"Bella, it's me, Emily!" said my friend; she sounded breathless and annoyed "I'm sorry about that. He called before I could stop him."

"Emily, what the hell is going on there?"

"It's Jacob, Bella. He's very upset since you left. You mother refused to tell us where you are and Charlie is definitely pissed. Jake passed the whole weekend depressed. He feels pretty bad about what happened."

"He should." I said cruelly.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed, "I'm so sorry. My cousin… she didn't do it on purpose. They were both drunk and…"

I pressed my fingertips to my temples, trying to calm down. "I don't want to hear this, Em."

She was silent for a second, then she replied. "Of course not. I'm sorry." Then I heard someone shouting on the other side.

"BELLA! Emily, let me talk to her! BELLA!"

"Shut up, Jacob!" she yelled back. "Listen, when are you coming back? You two really need to talk."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. I couldn't care less about Jacob's feelings now.

"I'm not coming back, Emily." I said coldly. "You can tell that to him."

"Then you can say it yourself" she said, a bit rudely, "I'm tired of trying to keep him away from the phone."

A moment passed and a really breathless Jacob picked up the phone.

"Bells, honey, listen, we can fix this. Please, tell me where you are, so I can pick you up and we can talk."

Something cold got down in me.

"No Jake. And, please, stop giving your friends a hard time. I'm not coming back. We are done. "

"No! Bella, I love—" I shut the phone off. I was feeling sick of that. I hate these guys who think they can cheat on you and then make up easily. And let's agree that Jacob crossed a few lines cheating on me at our engagement party. So, forgive me if I am not so comprehensive.

Edward took my chin in his fingers. "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes, feeling his fingers burning on my skin. "Yes."

"He seemed pretty upset." He muttered.

I looked at him. I could see the caution in his words. He wanted to know if I regretted kissing him. To his comfort and even mine, I put my hand on his face. His eyes shone intensively and he kissed the palm of my hand.

"Jacob is only worried about Jacob's feelings." I said, sourly. Edward pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I think I hate him, Edward. Does this make me a bad person?"

"Of course not, Bella." He whispered in my ear "He hurt you. This makes me want to hurt him back. Does this make me a bad person?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. His gaze was so intense that I could get lost on those green eyes forever. It was terrifying that I could never leave him again. Yesterday, I hated me with all I got. Today, the idea of not seeing him, or listening to his voice was painful. I opened my mouth to respond, but we were interrupted. Again.

"Hey, guys!" said Emmett, getting closer. I could see he was carrying a shiny magazine with him. "So, are you done with the make out session?"

"For now." Said Edward, kissing my cheek. I giggled, blushing a little. I decided on changing the subject of the conversation.

"What do you have here, Emmett?" I pointed with my chin to the magazine. "Did buy Playboy?"

I thought he was going to be embarrassed, but he just looked outraged.

"Of course not, Bella! Playboy is for nerdy guys." He turned the magazine, with a bright grin, "This is pure gold."

Edward picked up the magazine and raised an eyebrow. "_Marie Claire_, Emmett? Is there something you would like to share?"

I burst out laughing as Em picked back up the magazine. "You don't understand, Eddie. I don't give a damn about the cellulite articles," he opened the pages, "What is interesting here is _this_!" he showed us the whole page of photos of a gorgeous model wearing swim suits while posing lazily at a fantastic beach, with white sand and transparent blue waters.

She was sculptural, with long, blond hair cascading in delicate waves down her back. Her lovely gray eyes shinning like silver under the dark eyelashes. And her perfect smiled was inviting. The photo had two intentions – to show the bikinis and also to say "You can be like this." However, for a boy, it may have looked like "You can have this."

"Who is the model?" I asked, because she looked a bit familiar. Edward took the magazine and searched in the credits of the article. "It's Rosalie Hale."

The three of us looked at each other and bright evil grins spread on our faces. I could tell were thinking the same thing. Rosalie Hale, the kid in the photo on Alice's blackberry.

"I think Alice will have a little surprise." Laughed Edward.

#

APOV

Seriously, Kelly must be kidding me. I'm stuck on JFK for over an hour and there is no sign of the brats of her stepkids. I tried to call her, but the call fell on the voice mail.

Nice.

I was leaning against a wall near the exit where the kids were supposed to be coming out, trying to transfer my weight to the wall, instead of my feet. They were killing me. If I knew where Manolo Blanc lived, I'd go to his house and give him a piece of my mind.

I was about to take another look at my watch when the passengers from the flight 8876 from Paris came out. I stiffened and lifted the sunglasses I was wearing expectantly. I saw mostly families, with tired, irritated kids and tons of packages. Groups of middle aged women, with discreet outfits and huge sunglasses. Teenage girls, laughing aloud and babbling on their cell phones. I almost gave in when they came out.

My brain crashed when I saw them. Tall and blonds, their silver eyes were like storm clouds, in deep contrast with the sunny color of their hair. Rosalie was gorgeous, even with a tired appearance. Her curves singing with each curve on her black, leather pants and long sleeved tank top, her light hair waving behind her.

But Jasper…my mouth was dry. His hair was honey blond, almost reaching his shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and carrying a black leather coat in his arms. He was as graceful as a cat. He didn't seem to be in a hurry or even tired.

They both stopped and looked around, looking for someone. I quickly ran to them, well as fast as I could with those shoes. My feet protested, but I ignored them. I shot them my best smile. They both looked at me, confused.

"Excuse me. Are you two Mrs. Cole's step kids?"

Rosalie snorted. "Huh, yes. And who are you?"

She studied my clothes carefully and I was glad to say, she was pleased with my white trench coat and black high heels.

"Be nice, Rose." Smiled Jasper sympathetically. "Hello, I'm Jasper. You must be one of my step mother's assistants."

I shook the hand he had outstretched to me. "Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you two."

"The pleasure is ours," answered Jasper, before his sister could say something rude. "Hmmm. We should look for our stuff."

I escorted them to the line where the luggage was. Well, escorting wasn't exactly the right term. I followed them. I almost ran to reach their path. Jasper carried most of the suitcases and in a few minutes we were at my car.

"OMG! Is that yours?" asked Rosalie in awe, destroying completely her cold façade. She ran to the car, and then stopped in reverence. I bit my lip to not laugh.

"Yeah." I grinned at her "Would you like to drive it? It's not that far until Kelly's house, but I think it gets an idea."

She looked at me, her eyes shone intensively. "Are you serious?" Jasper chuckled, amused.

I shrugged. 'No problem."

I sat beside her and Jasper took the place behind us, but he bent between the two seats, so I could feel his smell. Fresh and masculine, like rain. Rosalie sat on the driver seat and closed the door.

Rosalie was a fast driver, but as we got closer to the city, we were driving more carefully. I think this was the best way to break the ice. They told me about them living five years in France and they had studied in Sorbonne. Now, they'd be living in New York, since they've been hired by a big model agency in town.

"And you, Alice? Tell us a bit about you." Said her with a grin.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't have much to say. I graduated in Dartmouth and I've been working with your step mother for over an year."

"Do you like it?" asked Jasper, suddenly. He wasn't much of a talker, " Working for Kelly?"

Ugh.

"Yes." I said with a grin. They both cracked up laughing.

"You're a liar, Alice!" laughed Rosalie "We know Kelly is known as the dragon at the magazine. This doesn't surprise us. She's an evil bitch."

"Rose," muttered Jasper, "She isn't that bad.'

"My ass she isn't." she said, looking exasperated to her brother. " What kind of person asks for her assistant in the middle of a Sunday morning to leave everything she was doing to pick up her step kids, who are over 18, at the airport?" She made a pause, "By the way, where the hell is she that she couldn't pick us up?"

I smiled sheepishly, "She was at the hairstylist."

"See? Dying her hair blond is more important then picking up her own family." She said matter of the factly.

Jasper laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that. And what were you doing before this mission, Alice?"

I looked at him. He had smile on his face and seemed really curious. Something in his voice, deep and clear, was deeply chilling. It makes me think of cold nights, hot duvets and aromatics cups of tea.

I gave him a calm smile "Uh, let's see. I was having an argument with my ex-boyfriend and his creepy friends. The classic day of packing things and moving out."

Rosalie shot me a sympathetic smile, "What did the bastard do to you?"

"Just made me his personal maid. I just had to run after him all the time and be available when Your Grace wants." They both groaned, "And they were too hardcore for me."

"So, it was for the best," said Jasper. I felt a bit of hope, and then I pushed back. Too soon. I looked at his grey eyes. Hmm, maybe not.

My phone rang and I picked it up, glancing quickly at the screen.

"Hey, Eddie, what's up?"

"Hey, Alice. I have some good news."

I smiled. "Yes?"

"Tanya and her sisters are throwing a party tonight." I could almost picture my brother rolling his eyes, "You know her. Would you like to go?"

"Sure." I bit my lip, "Is Bella going too?"

His voice was ironic. "Yes, Alice, she is…going with me."

"Yay! I'll make sure she wears something special tonight. That's definitely a reason to celebrate!" I looked at the Hale twins and an idea crossed my mind. "Hold on, Edward;"

I told them that a friend was giving a party and they both agreed on going. I picked the phone up again. "Hey, Edward. Tell Tanya that I'm going with some friends."

They grinned at me.

"Okay, that's much as better"

I shut the phone off, perfectly happy, listening to Jasper talking to Rosalie and trying to figure which kind of outfit would make the gentle Mr. Hale go crazy.

Maybe this working for Kelly wasn't a waste of time, after all.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**N/A: REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**N/A: Hi, guys! I'm sorry for the long delay on updating. I had a bad week. Anyway, here it is the seventh chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, please! Reviews make me happy and a happy writer writes faster, right? **

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

Fighter

"_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

Christina Aguilera – Fighter

_BPOV_

"Alice said she was going with some friends. I think she's taking the Hales." Edward commented, somewhere on the other side of the room. I kept silent, starring at his huge collection of CDs. I think I'd been examining the cover of the last Linkin Park CD for almost ten minutes, and I'm not even a Linkin Park fan.

"Bella?" he whispered in my ear. When did he get so close?

We were on his old bedroom in the Cullen's apartment. After passing almost two hours on the Lennox Hill House, we went to have lunch in a small restaurant in Little Italy where he received a phone call from Tanya, asking us, actually, asking the _Cullen's_ to go to a "small party" at her flat. She's adorable, isn't she?

"Bella?" he asked again.

I turned on my heels, because now I was an independent, brave young woman in this merciless big city, and because I couldn't ignore him forever, of course. So I showed him my best, shiniest smile.

"Yes, Edward?"

I think something in my tone alerted him and an amused smile spread on his flawless lips. He took a step forward. I kept smiling, but I took a step back.

"Why are you so quiet since Tanya called?"

"Hmm. Nothing!" my voice sounded thin and high. I tried to clear my throat, "You were talking on the phone and…" he took another step and I felt the bookshelf on my back. Great, now I was cornered. He bent on me, his emerald eyes fixed on mine. My brain stopped functioned. "And…" I was stuck with "and".

He chuckled softly and his sweet breath hit me straight up. This boy doesn't play fair!

"You're a lousy liar, Bella. I think acting is really not one of your skills," he chuckled. "Anyway, don't you want to go to the party?" he asked softly.

Say some excuse! Say you're dieing to go! You're a cool person now, Bella! Do it.

"Not really." My response didn't seem to surprise him. He seemed too much busy caressing my chin with his fingertips.

"May I ask you why?"

"Hmmm." It was all I could say. He was closer. My fingers, rebelliously, reached the collar of his dark blue shirt, pulling him closer. I really don't know how to be a vixen, did I?

"Are you scared, Bella?"

I blinked, trying to clear my thoughts. Scared wasn't the right word. It doesn't even cover my feeling. I was terrified of Edward, that after seeing a gorgeous, sexy Tanya realizing the huge mistake he made choosing me, the albino, and the plain, boring, bookish girl that I am and will throw me away. But of course, he would never be _rude_. He would be a gentleman, but the result would be the same – me, crushed and dumped the second time in less than 72 hours.

It's going to be a record.

"No." I raised an eyebrow. Maybe my brain was functioning, after all! "Should I be?"

"Of course not." he answered, "So, if anyone asks about you, can I introduce you as my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I guess. I mean, if you want to." I said, my heart beating so fast that I bet people could hear it from New Jersey. "What about your other girlfriend?" I asked back, narrowing my eyes at him.

He frowned. "I don't have another girlfriend. I told you yesterday."

"But Tanya said…"

He didn't let me finish. He glued his lips on mine and I forgot everything about Tanya and Jacob. I forgot my name. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I soft groan came from his lips and he pressed his strong body closer. I was breathless when he pulled me back.

"So, does it look like I'm Tanya's boyfriend?" he asked and I could see he was gasping for air as I was.

"No."

He gave me one of those lovely, crooked smiles of his. "So, I think we have an agreement, Miss Swan." His voice was husky.

"Yes, I think we do, Mr. Cullen." I muttered under my breath.

He was about to bend again when we both heard someone clearing, discreetly, their throat from the entrance door. Unwilling, we pulled away, but Edward kept his arm around my waist. It was the maid, Serena. Her cheeks were in a bright pink and she seemed like she wished to be in another place else. _Any place_.

"I'm very sorry, sir. But there is a phone call to Miss Swan. It's Mr. Swan."

That surprised me a bit.

"Dad?" I asked, picking the phone from her hands and I smiled at her, "Thank you, Serena." She blushed a bit more and left. Edward released me and went to see his work, to give me a bit of privacy.

"Hi Dad." I said, sitting on the black leather coach in front of the huge window, which faced Park Avenue. "What's up?"

"Bella, are you insane?" he asked, and it looked like he wasn't content, "Would you mind explaining to me what are you doing in New York?"

I bit my lip. This wasn't going to be easy. Or pretty.

"I live here now, dad." I answered.

"Yes, that's what your mother said" he replied, irritated, "When did you decide this?"

"Yesterday." I was feeling uncomfortable now. Somehow, my fantastic plan of rebuilding my life in a new town with my friends and my new boyfriend didn't seem so fantastic.

"Oh, really?" I could just see him smirking, "Fascinating, honey. Now, if you stopped playing adult, you can take the first plane back home and we'll not discuss this again. I'm sure Jacob will take you back."

I wasn't listening to this.

"You are unbelievable, dad!" I hissed into the phone and I saw Edward looking at me, surprised. "Do you think that I'll get back with Jacob? After all he made me go through?"

My father sighed. "Bella, Jake is young and impulsive. Of course he has some… needs. I'm sure you two will make this work, if you talk about it. Maybe you two could see some specialist. Everyone goes to this… what is it the name for it? Oh, yes, therapist. Sex therapist. It's Very common nowadays. "

I was gasping with distress, with disgust. My hand squeezed the phone. I wanted to crush it in a million of pieces. My whole body was trembling with anger. Jake taking _me_ back? _Sex therapist?_ Is he accusing me of being the problem?! I can't believe this! How dare he?!

"Listen to me, dad, because I'm not saying this again. I'm not coming back. Not to Seattle and especially, not to Jacob. The marriage is CANCELLED, okay? You can say this yourself to Billy. I don't care!"

"Now, listen to me, young lady! You don't have any idea what you are losing!" he yelled. "Jacob Black is the best bachelor of the city! There are dozens of girls dying to marry him and you're throwing everything away because of pride!"

I saw Alice entering the room with a pile of dresses in her arms, followed, closely, by Emmett. Both their eyes wide at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT JACOB'S FANS, DAD!" I shouted, "I wouldn't take that cheater back even wrapped in gold! So, if you love him so much, you can marry him instead of me!"

With this, I turned off the phone and was about to throw at the wall, but Edward held my wrist, to stop me.

"Give me this phone, Bella." He whispered and I noticed I was trembling. I passed him the phone and he put on his desk. I started sobbing, compulsively. His eyes were warm and comprehensive, "Come here."

He opened his arms and I went to him, crying like a baby. He stroked my hair, muttering to the others to leave. They closed the door behind them and Edward sat on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. I don't know how much time I spent crying, but it seemed like a long time. I guess I slept in his arms, because when I realized, I was in his bed. He was still holding me and muttering a song under his breath.

"Edward?" He looked at me, and took a lock of hair off my cheek.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, my head was hurting a bit, but I was glad because he stayed with me all the time.

"Sorry you had to see that." I remembered Alice and Emmett, "I guess I scared everyone, didn't I?" I smiled, ashamed, starting to pull away, but he stopped me.

"Hey, don't feel bad about that. You looked pretty angry with Charlie."

I sobbed, and then I controlled myself. "It was awful. But I don't regret leaving Jacob, Edward." I sniffed and sat up straight, "I'm not going back. I swear to you, Edward. I'll make this work. The house and the job." I made a pause and looked at him, a strange feeling making me feel warm inside. "And us. I can do this."

I kept babbling until he held my face between his hands and said, "Bella, it's okay. We're all are going to make it work. You are not the only one who needs this." I blinked at him, confused. "Look at us. We are all stuck in our parent's house. Do you think we are happy about this?" he seemed as troubled as I was. "You are not the only one who is starting over. But the good part it's we are not alone. I'm on your side. We all are."

I couldn't talk, so I nodded.

"So, how about we pick a DVD and order some pizza…" he began.

"No" I said, "Let's go to Tanya's."

He seemed surprised "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "They are your friends, so, they are in the package." I smiled at him, "So, I think it's time to meet them, right?"

What the hell was I saying?

#

Three hours, a silk, dark blue dress and a couple of margaritas later, I was dancing with Edward on the dance floor, with Alice and Rosalie with us. Rosalie was surprisingly nice after you actually _talk_ to her. She seemed immediately attracted to Emmett, and him to her, but, there was a pretty little problem. And she was tall, gorgeous, with short bright red hair, blue eyes and a sexy, husky voice. And, oh, yes, her name was Kate.

Emmett had chosen today to announce to the world he wasn't a loser in relationships because he was dating Kate. Rosalie seemed disappointed, but not surprised.

"I think the best men are already taken." She sighed, after Edward left to pick up more drinks. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Rose."

"No problem, there are others fish in the sea," she looked around "But nobody so hot." She growled. "Whatever."

"Hmmm?" asked Alice completely distracted. She's been like this all evening because, even tough she was fantastic, in black pants and a see through white blouse, the lovely and shy Jasper didn't seem interested in her. "What do you think he sees in her?" she asked, frustrated, looking at Jasper, who was dancing with the other one of Tanya's sisters, Irina.

"Nothing, my brother is an idiot." Said Rosalie, loyally.

I was about to say something supportive and nice, when a very familiar voice came from behind us.

"Ladies," said Tanya, "Are you having a good time?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes.

She was, of course, splendid, in a micro icy blue dress and high silver heels. She looked like she was born with a glass of champagne in her hands, and I have to add, her 'little reunion' was a frickin' big party, with a DJ, a complete bar with hot barmen to prepare Cosmo, some ice statues and dry ice covering the floor of her huge palace, two floors down from the Cullen's. Apparently, the reunion also had a theme that she chose and prepared in last than 24 hours – Alaska. I could swear I saw some celebrities circulating, because a couple of them came to say hello- they were Renée's friends.

"Yeah, definitely," said Alice, still dancing.

"Sweet. If you girls need anything, please, let me know." She added, politely; with a bright smile, "Oh, Bella, may I borrow your boyfriend for a song?"

NO!!

I smiled, "Sure. He went to get some drinks and he'll be right back"

Edward chose this time to come back. He just shot me a worried glance when Tanya invited him to dance with her. I just stayed there, looking at him dance with her. Dancing to "Please don't Stop the music" by Rihanna, like an idiot. The three of us, sitting on the white couches in the corner, like a band of girls who was never invited to dance. It was worse than High School. Why the hell did I agree to come?

"That's enough!" growled Alice, putting her glass of wine – the fifth; I counted, down -"Let's dance! " I was about to protest, but she hissed to me, "Now, Bella Swan!"

"I was expecting you to say that," said Rosalie. And, I don't know what she did, but, in a couple of seconds, we were dancing with a bunch of hot guys around us (Magic? Maybe she hired all of them). I was quite uncomfortable now, because I didn't want to dance with those guys, but, at the same time, I saw Tanya putting Edward's hands on her hips. That bitch! I grabbed the first guy I saw and started dancing with him too. Edward looked pissed. More than that, he looked murderous. He pulled away from Tanya and was coming towards us.

"This girl is taken." He hissed at the guy who was dancing with me.

"But I'm dancing with her." The idiot complained.

"Get off her. Now!" Edward roared at him. Wow. He was scary and I have to say, hot. The guy quickly released me and left and Edward put his hands on my hips. "What the hell was that?" he asked, looking furious.

"Nothing. You were dancing with her and…"

"Bella," he sighed, "How many times do I have to repeat this? Tanya and I are not dating. Why did you let her dance with me?" He seemed hurt.

I sighed too." Because I'm an idiot."

"Stop being an easy target, please?" He said, "These girls love that kind of thing. Competition. And you are far too adorable to be considered a threat."

"And if I don't deal with this, they'll crush me pretty fast, is that what you're saying?" I asked, anxiously.

"Not us, Bella." He pulled me closer "I'm not letting you go; now you're here, now that I have you in my arms. But I wished you could trust me a bit more. That guy was drooling all over you. How do you think I felt, seeing you dancing with him in revenge because I was dancing with Tanya because you said it was okay?"

I thought for a second on our situation. I let myself act stupid and jealous. But the thing is, Edward and me had a long history of misunderstandings and lack of trust. It was something we should work with, but these things take time. I told him that.

"Okay, so I'll gain your trust again, Bella. I promise you." He whispered in my ear and I hugged him tightly. I was so lost in our embrace that I forgot how to be a klutz actually.

A little commotion a couple of steps from us, called my attention. I almost stepped on Edward's foot when I saw Rose and Alice making out with the same guy in the middle of the dance floor!

"Oh, my God." I said and Edward shot them a glance and groaned.

"Oh, crap. Bella let me take care of this." He pulled away and was about to go to drag her very drunk sister away from the hot, athletic guy who was now with his tongue on her throat – and his hand in her thigh - when something stronger, bigger, jumped in front of him, like a huge grizzled bear, roaring something about "Take your hands off my sister your bastard!"

Uh-oh.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**N/A: Don't worry about JxA and EmxR. They'll have their happy endings too. I just didn't want to rush things because, most of the time, they aren't right? There are lot more to come.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!

N/A: Hi, guys! I apologize for taking so long to update, but I had a bit of author's block. This chapter is a bit different from the others, but I hope you like as well.

Okay, I'll stop talking now. Happy reading!

Chapter 8

Hero

"_Someone told me_

_Love would all save us_

_But, how can that be_

_Look what love gave us"_

Nickelback - Hero

BPOV

"Here." said Edward, offering a cup of hot tea to Alice. She took it in both her hands, but she didn't drink it.

It was just before dawn and we were all on the family room, spread out on the couches, exhausted because of the long night. It was almost time for all of them start getting ready for work. If I were in Seattle, I would have too. However, what was expecting me today was a phone call to my boss and asking for a transfer. I wasn't exactly cheered up and neither of them was either, the vibe was awful. We remained in an unpleasant silence until Emmett exploded.

"Please, someone say something! I hate this silence! You guys are just creeping me out! It wasn't a big deal. We were in jail for a couple of hours. So what? It's not like we were registered as sex offenders!"

I looked at him, exasperated and Edward grunted something before throwing himself beside me on the couch. Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

Emmett started the fight, but the truth was, everything got a bit confused. When I realized, everybody was throwing punches, including the women around. Things got worse when the guy's friends decided on interfering, too. In the end, someone called the cops and we were all taken downtown. We had to call Carlisle, who looked pretty pissed with us, but managed to bail us out. Tanya talked to the boy who Alice was making out with – his name was Leo or something – and we went back home. And now here we were, too stressed to sleep and too pissed to talk.

Alice put the cup on the coffee table with a high noise. "Excuse me, but this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't punch the guy I was talking to! That was none of your freaking business! "

"Okay!" said Edward aloud, "Let's calm down here for a second. Alice, please, sit down." He asked. Alice obeyed, after shooting a lethal glare to Emmett. "Emmett, apologize to her."

"No"

"Emmett," he rolled his green eyes. "Let's agree this was kind of your fault, right? I know why you did it, but you screwed up and things got really ugly. Do you realize this is going to be in the newspaper today?"

Emmett groaned, putting his hands on his face "Oh, God! I haven't thought about that. Oh, shit!"

I gasped and Alice threw her hands in the air, in despair.

"I'm screwed! It's official! Cole will totally fire me. I just can see the news ' Beautiful people in Jail' _Thank you, Emmett_!"

"Oh, they don't care about us!" said Emmett, with an angst filled look, "There were more VIPs there than us!"

"Yeah, but you are the hospital's director." Pointed out Edward "Could you be more careful about your image? Being arrested for assault is not exactly a good thing, you know."

"Oh, God!" sighed Alice, then we heard her phone ringing.

"It's better if this is not that asshole who you were making out with, Alice." warned Emmett, sourly and Edward smacked the back of his head. Alice gasped.

"It's Rosalie," she muttered and put the phone on the table. We groaned in response. The Hales were, also, dragged to the police station with the rest of us. I was impressed how calm they were, considering the circumstances, I mean. But these fashion people are quite strange about everything so, what do I know?

"Hey, Rose." She said, cautiously, sitting straight on the couch. She pressed a button on the phone and put it on the coffee table, so we all could hear it. Normally, she wouldn't do that, but we were all on the same boat. "Look, let me say that I'm very sorry about what happened." She shot a look at us, "We all are"

"Oh, Alice!" I could almost see her rolling her silver eyes, "Stop it, is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Yeah!" we said aloud. I heard her chuckling, a musical, sexy sound.

"How about you two?" asked Alice.

"Oh, we're okay and Kelly is already taking care of the media. Don't worry; your names and ours won't appear in the newspaper. Those guys owed a favor to Kelly and she's using them."

We all sighed relieved. "I really don't know how to say thanks to you, Rose"

"You don't have to." She said. "I know what it's like to have an overprotective brother," we heard a low protest, but Rosalie didn't seem to pay attention, "Look, I don't want this to blow our friendship, okay. I'm not mad _at you_. "

Emmett winced when she said that. We all knew she was talking about him.

"So, let's have lunch this week?" asked Alice, excited. She had a crush on Jasper and she was hoping that Rose could help her.

"Definitely. And Bella," she added to me, "you should come, too."

"I will," I said with a grin.

"It's a deal, then. Goodnight, guys" she turned off the phone and we smacked high fives. Except for Emmett.

"Wow, she does sound upset with me, huh?" he asked. He looked so sad that I put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me.

"Nothing that some roses won't fix," I said, with a wink, "and also to Kate, right? I mean, we destroyed their party."

But he seemed distracted. "Yeah, to Kate too."

"I think destroyed doesn't even start to cover what that people did," said Edward with a smirk.

Alice and I giggled. Then she got up, energetic as always. "Well, it's time to get ready for work!" she said, cheerfully.

Emmett looked at her, tired, "Alice, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. We haven't sleep. Aren't you tired?"

Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." she shrugged, "If I what to be presentable to work, I have to start now. I mean, I can go to the magazine looking like I had just got out of jail, can I?"

And she danced out of the room, as if she had spent the last two hours in a double session of a shiatsu.

"I think its official," muttered Emmett after she left, "my sister is an alien."

#

Four hours later, after taking a nap and a shower, I was sitting in Edward's bedroom with a cup of coffee in one hand and surfing on the net, trying to find out how much it would cost to turn Lennox Hill house in a place suitable for human beings. I also had prepared a list of things we would need and it was from toilet paper to wardrobes. But not everything was a loss, because some of the Queen Anne's furniture my grandma's had was in the basement, so I could use that. I mean, if they weren't painted in mustard like the rest of the house, of course.

My main problem was that I had so much to do, that I didn't even know how to start. My plan of painting the house failed, too. I had an interview with Jordan Connelly, the day supervisor of the NYCL, thanks to Jenny, my previous boss. So, if I started in the lab, with a workday of ten hours, when I was suppose to paint a four-story house? I hated to admit, but I needed some help and the others were working too! Gah!

I was pulling my hair in despair, when the maid, looking at me worried, announced:

"Miss Swan, there is a lady here who wants to talk to you."

I looked at her. That couldn't be Renée, could it? I mean, she had this tendency to overreact, but she took my decision of staying here quite well.

Maybe it was Tanya or one of the Denali ladies. Ugh. I bit my lip and forced a smile to Serena.

"I'll be there in a minute."

I quickly ran to the guest room and went to brush my hair and put a nice red sweater instead of Edward's shirt. I also put on a bit of lip-gloss. I shot a quick glance in the bathroom's mirror, satisfied. I was ready to face anyone who was waiting to see me.

It wasn't a Denali girl, neither my mother who was sitting in the Cullen's living room. I didn't know her at all. She had the same age as me, but she was smaller, almost as tiny as Alice and golden skin. Her black, wavy hair was pulled up in a bun, showing her lovely features and big dark eyes. She spread a huge smile when I came to the room.

"Bella Swan?" she asked, getting up and stretching her hand to me. "I'm Carmen San Diego."

I froze when she said that. Was she for real? Like the 80's cartoon?

Carmen seemed to read my expression because she busted laughing.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. And I'm not the thief, okay? I'm a 100 New Yorker."

I blushed a bright pink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I'm sorry…"

She laughed more.

"Oh, chill out, girl! You're not the first one to make the association. You have no idea how many stupid jokes I have heard because of it." She shrugged "But it's my family's name, so... it's not like I could choose."

I already liked her. "So, Miss San Diego. What can I do for you?"

"It's Carmen." She said, "Well, I little bird told me you're moving here to NY and you already have a house and needed some help. I'm an interior designer"

I took a step back.

"What?"

She didn't seem surprised about my reaction. I wasn't expecting anything like this. But, now that I'm thinking about it, this was just like Edward. Or Alice. Oh, God, I hope Emmett isn't on this too.

She held my both hands.

"Look, Miss Swan"

"Bella" I corrected her, automatically.

"Bella. Before you start running and screaming, let's me explain myself and I was asked for, I'm just here to help you with the shopping and I know a good company, which paints houses fast. I'm not here to make your house look like something that's not you."

This made me feel a bit better. I was a bit desperate wasn't I? She can't be so bad, can she? I evaluated her carefully. She seemed perfectly normal. But so as Alice. Hmm. I think I'd put a pair of running shoes, just in case.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, still suspicious.

She smiled, "We can start visiting some painting shops and see what color you have in mind."

Hmmm. Nice.

Hold on a second, did she say "some painting shops"?

HELP!!

#

APOV

I passed quickly by the many tables that composed the main heart of the Fashion Magazine until the one I was looking for. It was, as usual, a mess. Phones ringing, pieces of clothes, photos and computers turned on. One month had gone, but another one had started Tic-toc. Tic-toc.

I stopped by the table I was looking for and put my Blackberry on the top, with the teenage Hales on the screen and folded my arms. The Barbie who was checking her MySpace shot a glance at the picture and snorted.

"Did you have trouble on finding them, Alice?" she asked, with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows. "Of course not. But, nice try. And, just for the record, the Hales are my friends now and they are Kelly's step kids. It's better if you don't mess with them as you did with my brother."

Her eyes shone behind the blue contact lenses, "How is Eddie doing?"

"That is none of your business!" I said between my clenched teeth, cursing myself for bringing Edward to the conversation. "Just stay away from me, Lauren." I warned her.

"He's mine, Alice," she hissed, "And I'll get him back. You'll see."

I didn't bother to look at her. I couldn't allow myself of thinking of her back in our lives again. It was too painful. For the past year, I kept it hidden from my family that Lauren was working in the same place as me.

And I seriously hope Bella accepted Carmen's help. The sooner we all move out, the better.

I wonder if I would have the guts to tell Edward about it.

Because the perspective, at least for now, was not good.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo

N/A: So? Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer.

N/A: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! You are always so supportive and I really can't thank you enough. )

I started exchanging the POVs because the story is getting really complex and just BPOV don't cover all I want. I hope you don't mind.

Happy reading!

Chapter 9

If We Were

"_I build you up_

_I'll be the best_

_You'd have it all_

_If we were, if we were_

_You'd never be_

_So damn depressed_

_If we were, if we were_

_I build you up_

_You'd never rest_

_If we were, if we were_

_We'd be the most beautiful mess_

_If we were forever..."_

Belinda – If We Were

RPOV

I got in Kelly and Julian's house late in the afternoon, exhausted after a long day of photo shoots. I took off my jacked and threw on the first ledge I could find, dying for a hot bath and a big dinner. Hearing anorexic models talking about diets all-day and ingesting at the same proportion Evian and cigarettes makes me hungry!

I took a couple of steps when Kelly's maid, a sour, British woman who looked like she had swallowed a pair of socks, came from the kitchen. Her thin lips were thinner than usual and her uniform seemed immaculately clean and pressed vigorously. Even the thin white stripes of her hair didn't dare to move an inch away from the tight bun.

The simple fact that the honorable Ms.Taylor came to say welcome was a bad sign. She hated me and I hated her. It was just fate. I think we were both meant to be enemies for the rest of our lives, the old hag simply creeped me out with her silent pace and popping up everywhere with her disapproving glance. Maybe it was because she reminds me of a math teacher?

Oh, who cares?

"May I help you Ms.Taylor?" I asked, bored, not stopping my pace to talk to her.

"Miss Hale, there is an delivery for you." She said formally, "It's in the sitting room"

This didn't stop me. I was used to receiving flowers and fruits basket all the time, from photographers, producers and other models.

"Okay, I'll check on it later, but thanks." I said, almost in the room, believing I had dismissed the old hag.

I was wrong.

"Miss Hale."

Breath Rose, breath.

"Yes, Ms.Taylor?" I turned on my heels, resigned. Her lips had disappeared. She looked darker than ever, like a Victorian painting. I knew that look; she wasn't going anywhere until I went to check on the damn flowers. They were just flowers. What's the freaking problem? "Very well, I'll take a look."

I slowly walked to the sitting room and opened the double mahogany doors to a flower sanctuary. Roses. Dozens of them, red, pink, yellow, white. They were on all the available edges. I stared at them, surprised and ran to pick up the little card in a huge red bouquet.

"_I wasn't sure about how many flowers would be necessary to say how bad I feel about what happened, so I decided on buying all that I could find!_

_Emmett."_

I slowly sat on an armchair, my heart beating too fast. I felt a huge grin spreading on my lips. That was the sweetest thing I ever seen. That silly teddy bear. Sending gazillions of flowers to me like that was definitely overboard and I… adored it.

I heard, somewhere very far away, Ms Taylor saying something like "Inappropriate" and "Extravagant and scandalous" but I didn't even care. I just quickly grabbed my cell phone on my purse and dialed his number, which Alice insisted on giving me last night. It rang a couple of times, and then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello?"

I opened my mouth to reply, and then I remember him, introducing the pretty auburn haired girl.

"_Hi, guys. This is Kate, my __girlfriend_."

I looked at the phone, while he repeated asked hello, with a confused voice. What I was doing? I asked myself, turning off the phone. It was silly, I know. I wasn't _forbidden_ to talk to him, but, somehow, I just couldn't. I was attracted to him and he was taken. This was wrong. Wanting someone like that was out of line. It was misplaced.

I had to find a way to grasp that. Forget it, Rose.

I looked up to the maid, who was still waiting for a response and I gulped.

"Ms. Taylor?"

"Yes, Miss Hale?" she asked, promptly.

"Throw these flowers in the trash, or give them to someone…" I muttered and I felt my lips trembling a bit. I made an effort to control myself. I wouldn't break in front of the old witch, or my name wasn't Rosalie Lillian Hale. "Just take them away." I got up and walked back to my room, feeling terrible, but firm. I entered my room and shut the door behind my back and sat on the wooden floor while the tears dripped.

#

APOV

I took another sip of champagne and scanned the elegant crowd that filled the great saloons of the Metropolitan Museum. It was a benefit party given by the Kings. My family doesn't hang out much with them, but Esme is a good friend of Alicia King and a fan of a good cause. So, here I was, exhausted, but cheering, and escorting Emmett, since Kate couldn't come, since she had been stuck at work.

Not that Emmett looked particularly worried about that.

Edward and Bella decided on taking some quality time to themselves and I'm pretty sure my brother will come up with something nice and romantic. Those two really deserve to burry the past and live in the present, at least for now. Before the storm, they need to grab all the good moments they have and treasure them, because I'm pretty sure it won't take long until Jake Black comes to pick up his ex-fiancée and Lauren is around.

"She hasn't called yet." He announced, for the tenth time that night, taking me out of my trail of thoughts. "Do you think that flowers were too much or too much little?"

"Emmett, for God's Sake, dear, chill out." I begged him, rolling my eyes. I put my glass on a table and grabbed his arm, "Okay, that's enough. Let's dance!"

I dragged Emmett to the dance floor, despite his protests. They didn't scare me. Emmett was just big and a bit scary sometimes, but he would be unable to hurt a butterfly. Trust me, when you know that and you have two brothers, this is pure power. That's why they never win against me. They both, Edward and Emmett love me too much to deny anything.

A good band was playing Jazz and Nora Jones was singing on the stage. I may not like the Kings, but I had to admit, they had class. Emmett, despite his huge size, wasn't a bad dancer. Esme made the three of us take dance classes when we were teenagers. A complete education for the three orphans she took care of since we were kids. Most of the time, I didn't even notice I was actually, adopted. I didn't feel like it.

"I'm sure she liked the flowers," I said, after some time.

"Do you think so?" he asked, hopefully.

"Did you send them to Kate too?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Sure." Something in his tone made me look at him, and then I saw he was starring at someone else.

My mouth fell.

It was Lauren, with Royce King and the Hales.

"Emmett, don't you dare to make a scene here!" I whispered between my clenched teeth, since my brother seemed to want to murder Lauren this very second. We stopped dancing and waited for them. "Smile"

"What the hell is she doing here?" he groaned, under his breath, but he managed to smile a bit. Actually it looked like a grimace. But, whatever. I could see the Hales were walking to us, and dragging the two most unpleasant people in the world with them.

"Hey, guys!" said Rosalie, grinning at us "So…"

Royce abruptly interrupted Rosalie.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't the little Alice Cullen?" he flashed all his expensive teeth treatments in a smile and then he looked at Emmett, raising his blond eyebrows "And Emmett Cullen. What a surprise, man!"

"Hey, Roy!" I said, smiling cheerfully at him, when he bent to give me a little kiss on my cheek, "It's been a long time. How are you doing, dear?"

Royce and I used to date in college; so, I think I can securely say he is a jerk with capital J, but a handsome one. The Kings are the NY royalty and Royce is the main jewel. Tall, athletic, with wavy dark blond hair and light blue eyes, he was just like Ken, Barbie's love partner. The very same smile and tanned skin, remember? The Kings produces boys like that in large scale. They are made to shine.

And this time wasn't different. The tux he was wearing suited perfectly his muscular body. In one hand, a glass of champagne, and in the other, Rosalie Hale. A smile, a flash.

I shot a glance at Jasper, but he just shook hands with Emmett and smiled at me. Rosalie was still smiling, but when I looked at her, she mouthed, "Help".

I wonder what Lauren is doing here.

"Hi, Royce." said Emmett and his voice was a few degrees under zero, "Rosalie."

"Emmett." she replied at the same tone.

"Oh, you know each other?" asked Royce, looking, curiously at them. "Rose, baby, you didn't tell me that. And I want to know _everything about you_." He added, in a nauseating sweet tone, tighten his grip around her slender waist. A waiter passed with champagne and Rose and I quickly grabbed a glass.

"So, Alice, are you still working at Calvin Klein?"

I worked at CK during college, because I wanted the experience of working with fashion. This owed me a job in a Fashion Magazine. However, all I got was a column and taking Starbucks coffee to Kelly Cole.

"Actually," said an irritating voice and we all looked at Lauren. Jesus, I even forgot she was here, "We work together for Kelly."

"Really?" asked Emmett shooting me a death glare, "I didn't know that."

My smile never faked and I replied, "We work in different sections."

I was screwed and I knew that. There was no way that I would get away from this. Emmett would spill this to Edward so fast; that I wouldn't get a chance to say "I'm sorry".

"Would you like to dance, Alice?" asked Jasper suddenly. His voice was a refreshing contrast with the annoying high tone of Lauren's. I went to his side, fast.

"I would love to."

EmPOV

Royce and I discussed football for a couple of minutes, after Alice left with Jasper. She's screwed and she knows it. So, I'm giving her a few moments of happiness before I start torturing her about Lauren. And I wouldn't be satisfied with just "Oh, Emmett-poo, I didn't even notice she was working there! We never crossed paths! Please, don't be mad at me!"

King is an old friend. We used to play on the same team when we studied together at Dartmouth. I really didn't like Royce much, but we were in a King party so I couldn't just dismiss him as the jackass he is, not under Esme's nose, anyway. Alice dumped him after a couple of months and never told me why. It seems this wasn't the only thing she told me. I wonder what else she keeps under the books.

Forget it. I don't want to know.

Lauren and Rosalie weren't talking much. I think it was something about Lauren's admiration for Rosalie. She kept asking things like.

"Oh, your dress is so fetch! Where did you buy it?" or "I saw your photo on that promo. Where did you find that guy?" and babbling about gossip and trying to get some juicy comment. But all she got were flat replies from Rosalie, until she finally gave up and was, now starring at me.

Nice.

When our discussion came to a pause, Rosalie said.

"Royce, dear, why don't we go dance? I love this music!"

Royce hesitated for a second, and then he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Rose." He looked at us "Excuse me. Emmett, you have to show up at the club sometime and play again."

"Sure, dude. You bet I'll do that." I grinned at him as he pulled away the girl I wanted. No, wait. Erase that. Rose was _a friend_. Kate was _my girlfriend_. Kate, not Rosalie. Rose didn't give a damn for your freaking flowers. You just screwed up your chances with her yesterday, buddy. But you still have the hot auburn with you. So, don't screw up again.

"Aren't you inviting me to dance?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"And why the fuck would I do that?"

She wrinkled her ugly nose.

"You don't have to be rude at me, Cullen. Just because Rosalie Hale totally ignored you, you don't have to discount at me."

This girl is insane.

"Fuck you, Lauren." I hissed "And, do me a favor and stay away from me and from my family. I don't need you to replace Rosalie, I don't dance with trash like you."

She opened her mouth to reply, or simply to curse me, but I was already scanning the crowd and found what I wanted. In a second, a sculptural Afro American lady and another one, brunette was just by my side. I glanced at Lauren.

"See? This is Emmett Cullen's standard. Not you." the girls giggled and I left with them to the dance floor, feeling Rosalie's glare on me. Whatever, if she doesn't like me, I don't like her either.

#

APOV

"It seems your brother is having lots of fun." chuckled Jasper. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Emmett shaking his hips in the middle of the dance floor, like a monkey, with the two beauties laughing all the time and mimicking him.

"My brother? I don't know such a gentleman." I said, in my best British accent. Jasper laughed. "So, Jasper, tell me how do you know Royce King."

He studied me with his calm gray eyes and my brain instantly fell on the screensaver. I just let my self-get lots on the storm clouds of his eyes and a shiver got down my spine. He seemed to be amused by that.

"We actually, don't. We met him today because Kelly is playing the matchmaker with him and Rosalie."

We continued dancing but this made me a bit disappointed. I was so certain about Emmett and Rosalie. Maybe I was wrong.

"You seem disappointed." He said, still looking at my face. I smiled at him.

"It's nothing. I just thought that my brother and your sister… maybe…." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and he laughed again.

"I thought he was dating Kate."

"And he is." I shrugged. "It's a sister's thing. Anyway, talking about Denali girls, where is yours?"

I was giving a big shot, but I had to know. Because he and I have been dancing almost three songs and I tried everything: batting eyelashes, circulate his neck with my hands and my smiles at him and nothing. Zero. Nada. The boy never tightens his grip on my waist. Dancing with Rosalie or me doesn't make the least difference.

This is so freaking frustrating! What's wrong with him? Or, worse, what's wrong with me?

"Irina couldn't come because she had some ashitanga yoga class to go or to give." He frowned, "I'm not sure. She just said she would be busy. " He shrugged.

"Excuse me, may I take a chance with the lady?" asked some random guy. I was expecting him to say something like Edward did yesterday, "The girl is taken.", but instead, he just smiled and replied.

"Sure, the lady is all yours." He bent and kissed me lightly, on my forehead. "It was nice to see you again, Alice. Good evening."

And then he left; leaving me with this guy I didn't want to. I shot a glance to Emmett and he looked pitied at me. And I also saw Lauren, smiling, seeming pretty satisfied with my distress, so I managed to look at my newest dance partner and smile, despite his next line.

"Hey, babe. How you doing?"

Ugh.

#

BPOV

"I think they arrived." chuckled Edward in my ear. I groaned when his hands went back to my waist and put us in a more conventional position on the hot tub's steps, on his lap.

We were on the second floor of the Cullen's apartment, which was, by the way, the penthouse. It had two swimming pools. One was bigger, for the summer, and the other was smaller and placed in the winter garden. We were in the second one for two delightful hours.

Edward had picked me up at work. Yes, I got the job on NYCL and had already started working. And I have to thank God for that, because Carmen San Diego-not-the-thief-from-the-cartoon was like a Spanish clone of Alice, but in interior design department. The tiny, devious girl dragged me all over the TriBeCa and I was half blind after starring at so many different patterns of fabric. I almost cried of joy when my phone rang and an unknown voice said.

"Is this Isabella Swan's phone?"

"Yes?" I asked, going to hide behind a mountain of green fabric, while Carmen went to torture the poor attendant.

"Miss Swan, this is Anne Dawson, from NYCL. I would like to know if you are available now for a job interview. I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed."

"Not at all!" I said a bit too fast, "I'll be there in half an hour!"

The interview was pretty simple and the job was the one I already knew. The lab was full of geeks and a few of them got a bit too excited about the newest feminine acquisition. Most seemed harmless, except for one, Mike Newton, who was far too enthusiastic for my comfort, but friendly.

Nothing I couldn't handle. Especially after he saw Edward waiting for me outside and we made out right in front of him. Edward took me to have dinner and a nice place and now, here we were making out in a hot tube.

Well, until his siblings arrived of course.

"I can't wait until we move out." He muttered. I smiled at him, holding his face with both of my hands." I really want more time with you. It never seems to be enough."

"Carmen said until Saturday, everything would be ready."

His eyes shone intensively, sensually. "Bella."

"Hello, people!" said Alice, with Emmett on her feet. He seemed pretty pissed. "Are you dressed?"

"See? That's why we have to move out." He smirked at me "Yes, Alice, we are dressed." He rolled his eyes.

I saw their faces, when they both, in swimming suits like Edward and I, entered in the hot tub.

"What happened?"

They both sighed and started talking on the same time.

"Rosalie didn't even look at me."

"Jasper treated me like his kid sister."

"And she was all over Royce King that jerk. What kind of guy is called Royce, anyway?"

"Then he let me dance with some random guy. What if he was a perv?"

"And there was Lauren, all bitchy and annoying."

Edward and I had been listening without interrupting, and looking at one and the other, like in a tennis match. But the name Lauren, got our attention.

"Hold on. Did you say Lauren, Emmett?" interrupted Edward, sitting very straight. I felt something cold get down in me. The winter garden seemed darker, colder. I stopped breathing.

"Yes, she's King's cousin or something like that," said Emmett sourly and then he looked at Alice, "She's been working with Alice."

"Not with me." Alice said, insulted, "She works on the magazine. So what?"

"She works on the magazine and you never told me, Alice?" asked Edward, furious. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but it didn't work.

"_Thank you, Emmett_." Said her, glaring at Emmett, "And, yes, she does. I didn't tell you, little brother, because I barely talked to you."

This stopped Edward, but he seemed frustrated. He passed his fingers through his hair. I tried to pull away, to give him some space. But like I did on the day before, he just pulled me closer. I snuggled at him and he calmed down.

"I'm sorry if I didn't say anything. But this would just upset you and you have this restraining order against her. It's not like she can do anything."

"She's right, Edward." I said, caressing his face. "Let's not fight because of that. Lauren is the past. She can't hurt us anymore." He nodded, but his expression was somber.

Emmett quickly changed the subject and we stayed in the pool a bit more, talking and laughing, but, somehow, the idea of Lauren so close to us darkened my mood a bit. She was like a shadow, following us wherever we were. Maybe it was for the best. If we finally resolve our little issue with her, we were able to live in peace with our past.

And I wouldn't let her mess up my relationship with Edward.

Never again.

N/A: Well? Did you like? Did you not like it? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Edward Cullen and the rest of the gang belongs to her. TTTT**

**N/A: Yes, I know. Long delay. I'm sorry; but I prefer taking longer to post a chapter, than simply posting a bad written chapter. I tried to write earlier, but the chapter looked awful. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Ain't that Funny?

"_Baby, is that you're girlfriend_

_I got my boyfriend_

_But maybe we can be friends_

_La da da da da da"_

Jennifer Lopez Feat. Ja Rule – Ain't that Funny

BPOV

It was Wednesday afternoon and I had just come back from lunch when I noticed a huge bouquet of roses on my desk. My jaw fell when I came closer to the roses, red, luxuriant. I heard people laughing and whistling and I looked up. Half of the lab was staring at me with curiosity and sympathy. Well, everyone, except for Mike, who looked like a puppy dog that fell from the moving truck.

Well, I'm sorry for him, but I seriously don't have time for this. What the hell am I going to do with these flowers the rest of the day?

I picked the small card, expecting some lovely message from Edward, but this really isn't my lucky day because this is what I got:

"_Hey, honey! I'm to NY to pick you up. I hope these flowers show you how sorry I am. Let's make things right._

_Love you,_

_Jacob."_

Slowly, I crushed the tiny card in my hand and threw it in the trashcan. Who the hell does he think he is? I quickly grabbed my cell phone to call Jacob and give him a piece of my mind when I saw the other people looking at me and, the scary quantity of work that was waiting for me since I left. Never mind, I'd deal with Jacob and his flowers later. I smiled sheepishly to the other people, as if everything was perfectly okay and sat in front of the microscope.

I kept myself concentrated on the job, which was good. Rose and Alice passed the whole lunch complaining about their love life. Rose was pretending she hated Emmett. Emmett adored Rose, but he was dating Kate. Rose didn't like Royce much, but at least, he wasn't dating anyone. And Alice was feeling completely frustrated because of Jasper, but she refused on giving in. And just God knows what it passes in Jasper's mind.

Love was never easy, except in books. Well sometimes, not even there. Maybe it's just the way it should be. I thought of Edward and everything we've been through. I was ashamed of my previous behavior and myself. How easy it was for Lauren to destroy everything we had. And now, she was here, in NY. I'd rather she be living in LA, miles away from us. Of course that was silly. This city had millions of people. However, the high society was pretty small and exclusive. So meeting her in a restaurant of a gallery was unlikely, but not impossible.

And when we meet her, I'll be ready.

Irritated with myself, I tried to concentrate on my report, making a self-note to remember to call Carmen later and ask her to buy two staircases, for my collection of books, which had increased significantly after I went to check the basement.

It didn't surprised me to know my grandma, who was an eccentric rich writer had not only left me her old townhouse and all her money, but also her giant collection of books. Her chaotic personality was all there, from the lovely and juvenile Nancy Drew novels to the dark and sensual ones from Clive Barker and classics as Madame Bovary. They were all mixed up; with no order at all and I couldn't wait to put my hand on them.

My phone rang and I looked at the screen. If it was Jacob, I wouldn't pick up.

Thank God it was Edward.

"Hey!" I said, cheerfully, but in a low voice.

"Hey, beautiful" The sound of his voice made me tremble. I loved his voice, and his eyes, and his hair. Okay, Bella, calm down. Breathe, "Listen, I can't talk much; I'm in the middle of the practice. I just wanted to say that I loved the gift."

My smile fell. I squeezed the phone, nervous.

"But Edward, I didn't send you any gift." I whispered. We kept in a nervous silence for an instant. I could tell both of us were thinking the same thing: Lauren.

"Right." He said in a calm voice, "Let's not panic, love. This may not be hers. I have received presents from fans before." I could see the smile on his face. I felt a bit better, "You wouldn't believe the things people do. So, don't worry, okay?"

I bit my lip, but I could see his point. There was no need for both of us start panicking because of Lauren.

Maybe I could panic myself. Nobody would get hurt.

"You are right." I said, trying to show a confidence that I was far from feeling, "Should I be jealous? Of your fans, I mean."

I heard his quiet laugh and I smiled.

"Of course not, Bella. Would you like that I put on the news that I'm taken? Or, maybe, I should put in my curriculum 'Edward Cullen, pianist and Bella's boyfriend'? Old ladies that evaluate my skills can be pretty insistent, you know."

I laughed, imagining the grannies wishing they were forty years younger. But not all of them could be old, right? I stopped breathing for a second and them I told myself I was being stupid. Again.

"I like that idea." I said, still playing. "So, see you at six?"

"I'll be there. And, Bella?" he asked, "Let's have dinner in some nice place and then go to the cinema."

"Sure." I said, grinning, "And Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Thanks for not making this a surprise."

He chuckled, "Maybe you can surprise yourself, after all."

This shut me up. He just chuckled and turned off the call.

APOV

"Beatrice, if Keith calls me, tell him I'll be arriving in Paris at 9:00pm sharp." Said Kelly, coldly, passing fast by my table without shooting me a single glance and calling me by the wrong name.

Somehow, every time she asked me something, she was able to find another name with 'A'. That wasn't Alice. Like:

"Amanda, where is my coffee?"

"Alex, make reservations for that restaurant."

"Andrea, buy tickets for the concert which had nice reviews.'

The list of names was so big that I wonder if she doesn't have a book of names on her desk, so she always has a new and creative name to call me. The good part was she called everyone that she didn't consider as "someone" by the wrong name. The bad part was she wasn't happy with me because of happened two days ago, so she passed to the letter B, instead of A, a clear sign I shouldn't expect her to get my name right in near future.

Whatever.

"Yes, Kelly." I said, smiling. Always smile, even when you are pissed. Especially when you are pissed.

The vibe on the whole floor seemed electrified as she passed by the tables on her way to the door. The reporters, all well dressed kept their frantic typing, talking on the phone, keeping themselves busy with so many important articles. I looked at my column of the week - Ten things to not say on the first date. It wasn't exactly the type of article I would like to write, but it was better than nothing.

The elevator's doors shut and everybody, including myself, breathed again.

"Oh, thank God!" sighed the other assistant taking off her fantastic Gucci scapins. I smiled at her with a knowing look and turned on the music from my IPod. Beyoncé's voice filled the big room and everybody cheered; I happily returned to my chronicle.

And then, the unexpected happened. The elevator rang. Everybody froze. Our little rebellion was crushed before it even started. I cursed Lindsay, the receptionist of the building for not warning us earlier. I turned off the IPod while the doors opened silently and glued my eyes on the screen.

It wasn't Kelly, but her stepson, Jasper. My heart jumped, excitedly, while he crossed the room and went directly to my desk. I saw Lauren spying from over her computer's monitor. He smiled at me.

"Hey." He said in his deep and calming voice. He seemed a bit uncomfortable with all those ladies looking at him, as if he was a new pair of shoes. Funny that such a beautiful man is also shy. "Where is Kelly?"

"Hey you," I said, grinning at him, "You probably missed her at the entrance. She just left."

"Oh." He seemed confused, and then he smirked, "That's why I heard music from the elevators."

I smiled sheepishly at him "Music? Here? I don't know what you are talking about." I battled my eyelashes at him and he laughed.

"So, it seems I came here for nothing."

I had an idea. "Well, not for nothing." I said, "How about a coffee?"

He looked at me, surprised. I bet he didn't even notice I had a thing for him. Okay, so I fall on my fourth because of him, so what? Just because I'm not Bella it doesn't mean I can't have a crush on a guy. The fact this guy is particularly slow just make the game better.

"Sure." He said, looking at my screen. "This won't hold you up, right?"

"Nope," I said, saving my work and picking up my coat, "I needed a break, anyway. Shall we?"

He took me to a small café on the corner. We sat on the love seat in the corner. He gave me my strawberry frapuccino and sat beside me. He asked me about my brothers and Bella and I told him everyone was fine.

"So, have you found the apartment?" I asked.

"Not yet and I haven't had too much time to look for one." He rolled his silver eyes, " And I'm going to travel tomorrow to Barcelona for some photos, so… that is going to have to wait."

"So, you aren't going to be here for the party?" I pouted.

Kate had insisted on preparing us dinner on the day of the moving. I wanted a party, but Bella preferred ordering pizza and, in the end, Emmett convinced everyone that his girlfriend was to please us preparing us dinner on our second day in Lenox Hill. The problem was she was one of those… how should I put it? She was one of those New Age girls; you know what I mean? It doesn't seem she eats food like people. So, just God knows what she's going to do with our place. I bet Bella will freak out.

God help us.

"Hmm, well, I should be back, yes." Then he hesitated for a second and said, "I'm not sure if I should go."

I frowned. "Why? You are our friends. Of course you must be there!"

He blushed, "It's because of Irina."

"Oh." What else should I say? "I see. Well, you should come, anyway."

He was looking at me with those gray, sad eyes and I forgot completely where we were. I forgot he had just broken up with Irina. My brain had just fallen in the screensaver mode. So, this is my best excuse for what I've done.

"Listen, Jasper. Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean, just the two of us?" I asked.

To my distress, he gasped and blushed a bright pink.

"What?" he asked, coughing. I frowned.

"A date." I repeated, patiently.

He blushed more. "You are not serious, are you?"

God, this was worse if he had slapped me!

"Well, yes! What's the problem?" I asked. I just invited the man to a date; I didn't offer my sexual favors. Yet.

"Because that is not right, Alice!" he said, looking positively outraged." You can't just invite a guy with that look and… batting your eyelashes like that."

I forgot the coffee, "It's just a date, Jasper!" Why this was happening? Do I look like a monster? What's wrong with him?

"Yeah, but… " He trailed and blushed more, "I just don't see you like that, I'm sorry"

Wow. Being rejected like that sucks.

"I can see that. Crystal clear." I said, smiling, despite of the feeling of humiliation. I got up. I just had to get out of here. Now. "I'll see you around, Jasper."

He got up too, seeming awkward. "Alice."

"It's okay, Jasper. Seriously. Thanks for the coffee. I should get back to work."

I started walking on my way to the exit, when something crossed my mind. I turned on my heels and walked back. He had sat again, and wide his eyes looked at me, probably expecting some yelling.

"Alice, I'm-" I didn't let him finish the sentence; I put my hand on his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

I felt him gasping in surprise and after hesitating for an instant he started kissing me back. Willingly. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly, licked my lower lip with the tip of his tongue. I opened slightly my mouth, to let him in. Our tongues tangled together and, when he was pulling me closer, I pulled away and fixed my hair, with a calm movement.

"Well, this is what you just rejected. Have a nice trip, Jazz," I said, smirking at him and heading back to the door. He just stayed there, with his coffee getting colder and his face red as a tomato.

I'm such a bad girl.

#

BPOV

I turned down Mike latest invitation to dinner and considered my day finished. I put on my coat and left, happy because Edward was waiting for me outside and because we would have the night just for the two of us. I love hanging out with the Cullen's and the Hale's, but I needed sometime with him too, and after receiving those flowers, I needed him more than ever.

I grinned when I saw Edward leaning against the door of his silver Volvo. The cold wind of the autumn was blowing his hair. His lovely green eyes lit up like flames, with love and lust. I felt the thrill of the night in my veins. I loved him.

I slowly climbed down the stairs, in order to not trip and made my way to his loving arms.

"Hi," I said when he embraced me and buried his face in my hair. I was home.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered.

I raised my face to him, arching for his kiss, and his hot, sweet breath and he didn't disappointed me. He brushed his lips on mine and gave a small, soft bite on my lower lip. I stood there, completely hypnotized. Then he pressed his lips on mine and the rest of the world ceased to exist.

"Bella?" a shocked voice asked close to us.

I froze in Edward's arms and, like I was underwater, I saw Jacob Black standing there, just a few feet of distance. The bouquet he was holding fell on the ground and I could see he was shaking.

"Jacob." I said and all the happiness of a few seconds ago faded away in the cold, like smoke. "I can't believe you had the guts to show up here."

He stepped on the flowers, crushing them. His eyes were fixed on Edward. I felt my boyfriend stiffening and his eyes, so loving and warm, had become cold and dangerous, like two emeralds.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"My name is Edward. You?" asked Edward, in a calm voice.

"I'm Bella's fiancée and I think it's better if you release her."

Edward smirked at him. "And if I don't? Are you going to hit me, just in front of the police station?"

Jacob took another step. "I'll take my chances."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Sorry about the cliff, but the rest of the chapter wasn't getting right. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the long delay. See you guys on the next chapter! **

**Please, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I just write fanfics! These characters aren't mine! They are Stephenie Meyer's. **

**N/A: Hello! This is a short chapter, I know. But I have this awful flu, so I can't sit and type during long periods. I'll write more on Sunday, so, you won't have to wait too much longer, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Stricken

"_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_

_That I am crippled by all that you've done_

_Into the abyss will I run"_

Disturbed - Stricken

"I'll take my chances." Said Jacob, taking a step forward.

Edward started pulling me away and muttered to me.

"Bella, get my car and go home, I'll be there later."

Shoot! Is Edward high or something? He's supposed to be the voice of reason! We are in front of the freaking police station and the crime lab! This place is filled with cops! They can't start throwing punches here. We are all going to be put in jail! Again!

No, no, no!

I just grabbed, stubbornly, his shirt, refusing to be put aside. "What? No way I'm going home while you start fighting with him here!" I squeaked, hysterically. "Edward, this is stupid!"

He shot me an exasperated glance, "Bella, this is not the right time for you be difficult. Please, do as I say."

Instead of answering or even picking up the car keys he was offering me, I decided on changing my tactic; I turned and looked at Jacob.

"Is this the way you want me back? Struggling with my boyfriend like a caveman? Do you think I'll forgive you for this? Be reasonable, Jacob! This is the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Jacob froze, "Oh, hold on a second. Is this your _boyfriend?_" he asked, livid, "I can't believe this! How long has this been happening?"

I was livid. How dare he?

"Not longer than your quickie in the bathroom, I suppose!" I snarled, above Edward's shoulder, because he was shoving me to the car. Jacob cringed. But I didn't care. My father's words were drawn in my brain.

"_Jake is a young guy, Bells. He has some… needs." _

Seeing Jake here was a reminding of my failure. Deep down, I blamed my self for his betrayal. I failed with Edward and failed with Jacob, too. But, somehow, I didn't want to accept less just because I felt guilty.

Jacob was about to say something, but Edward interrupted. "Are you done with your little show? Because I'm taking Bella home."

"Her home is in Seattle, with me." Growled Jacob, his face was pale, but he was still composed. "We are going to get married. You have no right stepping in."

"Sorry, pal." Said Edward with a smirk, "You lost her and I'm not giving her back to you. She's _mine_. And, if you are fighting for her, I'll be too. And I don't play fair." **(A/N: I know it's similar to Eclipse, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Edward is probably the most difficult character to write about it.)**

"Good. Because I'm in." said Jake, smugly and a smiled spread on his face "You'll see, Bella. I'll get you back and we'll get married as we planned. You'll realize, I'm the one you want."

Excuse me? He must be kidding me!

I was about to climb on Edward's back and show Jacob my middle finger, when I looked around. It was New York, for god's sake! There were tons of people in the street. Cops and civilians, technicians and people selling hot dog in the street. Some simply ignored us. People arguing in the middle of the street it was like another regular day, but others were staring at us, probably thinking we were actors or something. Jessica Stanley, the day receptionist, seemed to be overworking her little brain on memorizing each expression and every word we were saying, probably to spread to the whole department. By lunch tomorrow, everyone was going to know about my personal life. Great, this day can't get any better. First Lauren and now Jacob.

But, apparently, the bad luck wave didn't seem to have finished yet because I had just spotted my boss, Jordan, climbing down the front stairs of the building quickly. His shaved head shining under the light of the street and his expressive eyebrows were furrowed. He was a difficult man to deal with, but I liked him already. He was demanding, correct and meticulous. Above of all, a man of science, just like Lincoln Rhyme and Gil Grisson.

It seems I'll not be working for much him longer, right?

"Are you CSI Black?" he asked directly to Jacob.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm Tenant Connelly. Would you mind telling why a box of evidence is in the middle of the street? Are you stupid or just incompetent?"

I widened my eyes when I heard this and Edward seemed surprised too, because he stopped pushing me to the car. For the first time, I noticed Jake's clothes. His suit was all messy and he had deep dark circles around his eyes. Even his black hair, usually so shiny was just pulled in a low, oily, ponytail. I almost felt sorry for him.

Jacob at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Your Tenant. I was talking to a friend." He looked at me and I, childishly, looked away and folded my arms. Wait a minute. What had Connelly meant with "box of evidence"? He is not staying here! Is he?

Jordan just put his hands on his hips.

"I don't care what you were doing, kid. I'll just warn you once. If you blow up with my case, I'll blow up with your career. Are we clear?"

I almost heard Jacob swelling. "Perfectly." He muttered. He seemed displeased, but he knew he couldn't answer back.

"Good, let's get back to work. And, Swan?" I almost jumped when he said my name. I thought he didn't even notice me here.

"Yes, Tenant?"

He smiled at me and his white teeth shone brightly against his dark skin.

"Good work today. See you tomorrow at 8?"

I couldn't help to smile. "Yes, sir. I'll be here."

He nodded quickly at Edward and followed Jacob back to the building. Edward and I sighed, relieved.

I turned to look at Edward and I didn't have to say anything. We just got into the car and went back home.

#

We arrived home and found Alice spread on the couch of the family room, eating ice cream from the pot. I frown that was so… unusual. Alice took her eyes off the TV and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I thought you guys were going out in a date."

Edward smirked. "We had a little change on our plans. I'll take a shower, girls."

When he left, Alice quickly patted the place beside her. I knew her perfectly well that resisting was useless, so I did what she asked.

"What change of plans?"

I sighed. "Jacob, the Jerk showed up and-" I told her what happened. He listened to me without interruptions, chewing the ice cream. My mouth started watering and I grabbed a cookie that she had left on the coffee table and passed in the ice cream, taking a bite.

Alice remained silent for a couple of seconds, and then she said:

"This Jacob is an idiot. " I smirked at her. You've got to love Alice, "No, no. I knew he was going to show up sooner or later, because, come on! You heard what Charlie said. He probably thinks his quickie in the bathroom wasn't a big deal." she rolled her eyes, and then she snorted. "But starting a fight in front of the whole NYPD was ridiculous. That boy needs a prize or something."

I laughed with her, feeling much better. "So, why are you here? Because I thought you said you had some chocolate store to go to?" To my surprise, her face fell. Like a turned off lamp.

"Yeah, but something happened." she laughed, half hearted. "Jasper dumped me. I asked him out and he said no, as if I was Medusa." She shrugged.

I finished chewing the cookie. "What?"

"And then I kissed him." I gasped in surprise and she patted my back while I coughed. "And said to him; well, this is what you just dismissed."

I looked at her in awe. I had too. I would ever have the guts of asking a guy out and then kiss him like that.

"I'm impressed!" I said. "And now what? Is he coming to the dinner on Sunday?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Bella… I kind of don't want to see him. I feel like crap. The guy looked at me as if going out on a date with me was absurd."

"Oh, Alice." She seemed so sad, "You liked his guy."

"Yeah." She shrugged, "It doesn't mean it was meant to be. Maybe this is for the best."

An idea crossed my mind and I felt a wicked smile spreading on my face. I bit my lip.

"Well, Alice. It seems you caused quite an impression on him, right?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah."

"So… if was me. I'd like to see the bastard suffer. First handed. You know what I mean?"

An equally evil smiled showed on her face. "Yeah, I guess do. You are a bad girl, Miss Swan."

I leaned on the couch and took another cookie. "Yes, Alice. I guess I am."

Two hour and a House MD mini Marathon later, I found Edward in his room, working on one of his pieces. I sat a tray next to him, where rested a plate with cookies and a cup of milk.

"Hi. I thought you might be hungry."

He looked up and grinned at me. "Thanks, Bella." He put his arm wound my waist and I rested my chin on his soft and scented hair. I kissed the top of his head and sat on his lap.

"So, do you mind telling me why are you hiding here since we got back?" he stroked my hair and sighed,

"Sorry, Bella. I just thought you didn't want the sticking boyfriend after what happened. I have so many questions, but I thought you needed some space. So I decided staying here and when you'd be ready, you would come." He smiled "But if it took any longer, I confess I'd have snuck in your room again."

I giggled, blushing a bit. It was scary how he knew me. He knew that I needed to talk to someone not so involved on the whole Jacob story and he, willing, gave me the space I needed. I kissed him in the cheek.

"I'm ready now and," he opened his mouth to say and I was sure he was going to start some nice speech of how he was going to let me decide, blah, blah, blah. So, I put my finger on his lips. "I'm not leaving you, silly. I'm not going back in my word. No matter what Jacob says."

I finished my little speech and saw him grinning behind my fingers. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I speak now?"

I blushed a bit and nodded.

"So, as I was saying," he continued and I rolled my eyes at him. 'I'm not giving in, Bella. Not this time. Because I know how it felt without you."

He looked so sad, that I had to put my arms on his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel the comfort of his warm arms.

"I know," I said and my voice broke. "I don't want to be without you, too."

I felt his smile on my neck. "That is really good news."

I pulled away from him and asked something that was bothering me.

"Tell me, Edward, were you really going to punch him in front of the lab?"

He grinned at me. "You'll never know!"

"What?" I said and I glared at him, and he just laughed, "You can't do this to me! Gosh, you are even more wicked than Alice!"

"I know!" he beamed, laughing even more. We kept up this way until the sleeping time, when I just cradled in his arms and knew that everything was going to be okay.

#

N/A: See you on the next chapter! Please, review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. **

**N/A: I'm alive! Please, don't hate me, okay? I know I promised to update earlier and I'm updating later. Shame on me! But I couldn't make a release if I wasn't happy about the chapter. I was also under stress because of some exams. So, I took sometime off. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's impressive the effect that Jacob has on people! **

**Well, here is the chapter 12 and I hope you guys have fun reading it! )**

**Please, don't forget to review, okay?**

**Ushio-chan**

Chapter 12

Sorry

"_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say you're sorry_

_I've heard it all before_

_And I can take care of myself_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say 'forgive me'_

_I've seen it all before_

_And I can't take it anymore"_

Madonna – Sorry

_BPOV_

The elevator's doors opened with a bell sound and all I could say was, "Oh, my God."

Alice beamed at me. "I know!"

She clapped her tiny hands and dragged me out of the elevator, with all those beautiful, thin and unhealthy people from fashion world. Somehow, I had this impression that I was at a Barbie theme park. An alien planet planted on the penthouse of one of the highest buildings of Manhattan, the NY Fashion Week. What wasn't white was made of glass. Or shiny and with strass. Beautiful, exotic creatures – the aliens - passed by us in lovely outfits and carrying flutes of champagne.

I don't know how she convinced me to skip lunch and come here.

"Alice?" I managed to ask, after a couple of supermodels almost tripped on us. Yes we both were the tiniest people here. "Why are we here?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Bella, do you trust me?"

I hate when she does that. "Yes, Alice." I replied, tired. I hope this is not another shop trip or whatever.

"So, don't worry, honey." And then she lowered her voice and whispered, darkly. She reminded me of Batman's Joker:

"Everything issss parrrrrrt of the plan," And added a crazy like laugh that gave me goose bumps.

Oh, God. Jasper is so screwed.

We hadn't taken a couple of steps when we heard a known voice close to us.

"Oh, my God! Hi, girls! "

We both turned and fixed a smile on the face as Katrina Denali, aka Emmett's bizarre girlfriend, as she made her way towards us, her long, thin, white dress floating around her slender figure. Dozens of different necklaces were around her delicate neck. To complete her outfit, she was wearing what I believe it were a pair of Swarovski's Havaianas and her hair, usually as short and straight, as Rihanna's was long and wavy. Lovely if we were in August, not September. It was raining and cold outside. But she didn't seem to notice. Feeling cold is for mundane people, I guess.

She stopped a few steps from us, joined her hands and made a deep measure. I seriously didn't know if I should start laughing or if I should mimic her movements. I quickly shot a glance at Alice to get a hint and saw she was about to start laughing too, so we both mimicked Kate's movements in the name of our good education.

"Kate, hi! I didn't expect seeing you here!" said Alice with a bright grin. I have to admit, this is a talent.

"Hello, girls. I usually don't like this kind of place, but I'm escorting a friend who needs help with his aura." She said, with a serious look on her face. "I realized that bright outlook in an uncommon environment would be beneficial to his chakra."

Hun, what?

"Hmmm, okay!" said Alice, excitedly as I was still trying to figure it out that chakra stuff "Well, it was fantastic seeing you again, Kate. We have to go out someday for a cup of green tea or something! Right, Bella?"

"Yes! _Definitely!_" I said, cheerfully. I'm such a liar "I'll be looking forward to your dinner, Kate! We are all _so excited_!" What the hell was I saying?

"It will be my pleasure, Bella." She said, warmly. Kate was strange, but still nice; like an older, red headed version of Luna Lovegood. "You have a nice aura, you know. I'm sure your new house will be a very good thing for you, despite all the challenges." She added, mysteriously.

"Hmmm. Thanks?" I said, completely confused. I looked again to Alice and noticed she was biting her lip to not laugh.

"I hope you girls don't mind, but this is also for Emmett. He is husband material, so, if you girls could help or give any tips, I'd be really grateful." She continued and in a second, she didn't seem so… huh… out of earth as usual, but like a real girl. I felt bad because I was kind of cheering for Emmett break up with her and go all love dovey to Rose. Ugh! Love triangles sucks.

"Sure." We both said. Katrina smiled vaguely and disappeared in the middle of the crowd. We just remained there, our mouths opened.

"Huh, that was interesting." Said Alice after a couple of minutes. She shook her head to clear up her thoughts, "Whatever, what we were doing here? Oh, yes! We have to find me a date! Bella, start looking around!"

There were tons of gorgeous people and then I spotted a handsome man, standing near the bar. He was the opposite of Jasper – with short dark brown hair, golden skin and strange light green eyes. Alice squeaked and turned to me, her blue eyes shining.

"Bella, you are a genius! Do you see that guy? We studied at the same College and we still keep contact! It's perfect!"

I didn't have the time to reply when she just went after the mysterious new hot guy. It was almost time to go back to the lab and I wasn't excited at all. It was like some kind of nightmare, where Jacob was like the most popular guy in the lab and he was there about what? Two hours? He was all Mr. Nice Guy, with his freaking box of donuts and silly jokes about Seattle. Why doesn't he go do that in Seattle and leave me alone?

"Bella, hi!" said Rose, approaching with, to my surprise, Jasper. We quickly hugged each other and Jasper smiled at me. I actually liked Jasper, despite all the Alice's drama. But I had to stick with her. It's a girl thing." What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you know. Alice dragged me here with the promise of seeing some celebrities and the whole fashion stuff. You know she loves this." They both laughed and Jasper asked:

"Oh is Alice here?"

Uh-oh.

"Yes, she just spotted a friend and she went there say hi. By the way, guys, would you tell her I had to leave? I'm on my lunch break and I have to go back."

"Sure." Said Rose and she gave me a quick wink. "Call me later?"

"Yeah! See ya! Bye Jazz!"

I just stood enough time to see Jasper see Alice all smile and lashes to a very interested hot guy and his face change, like a cloud in front of the sun. He stopped smiling.

APOV

I forgot how much I enjoyed Patrick's company. He was gorgeous, metrossexual, fashion freak. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Bi. He had a girlfriend and a boyfriend and they hated each other. I was bursting out laughing when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a very angry Jasper standing just behind me.

"Oh, hello, Jasper. I thought you were in Europe." I said a bit surprised.

"I just came back." He muttered, his expression dark, "May I speak with you for a second?"

"Sorry, I have to work. Did you see Bella around?"

His eyes shone dangerously. "She left."

"Oh."

"Alice, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Patrick, his dark eyebrows rose. I had to admit he matched Jasper in beauty and didn't seem threatened like some guys would be. He looked perfectly on easy. Probably evaluating if Jasper is also" husband material"

I made the introductions and they shook hands.

"Jasper Hale. I heard about your work." Commented Patrick, casually. He was, also, a model. A very famous one. He would be working for Hugo Boss today and Calvin Klein tomorrow. Did I mention that Patrick was also rich? Yeah, my plan was definitely working on!

"Funny, I never heard about you." Said Jasper coldly and I widened my eyes. Jasper was never impolite! I had to stop myself from starting to dance right here!

"Whatever, dude." Smirked Patrick "Pixie, it was _awesome_ seeing you again. Why don't you give me a call and we can catch up?"

"Maybe I'll do that. " I said, flashing him my best smile. He bent towards me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, giving me a wink. I turned to Jasper.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Who is that guy?" asked Jasper, brusquely.

"I told you. His name is Patrick Falacci and—"

"I heard that, Alice!" he interrupted me, looking very irritated "I'm asking what is that guy to you?"

I thought for a second "Huh, a friend?"

"A friend? Friends don't kiss like that!" he protested, his face getting pale with each second.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Jasper. Don't give me this crap, okay? You just dumped me on the other day, so I may have flirted with Patrick a bit, so what? It's not like you care!"

His face was very close to mine when he bent, grabbing the edge of the bar's counter to keep his cool façade. The gray of his eyes were almost black in fury. He seemed dangerous and sexy. I controlled the impulse of pulling him closer and taste his lips.

"Oh, screw you, Alice! You asked me on a date the other day and now you are flirting with that— guy!" he said, his face livid, "What kind of person does something like that?"

I shrugged, indifferent, "Well, kissing you wasn't what I expected, so I'm moving on."

If he wasn't pale before, he definitely was now. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? It wasn't—Alice—I—"

"Whatever, Jasper." I said, indifferently"Anyway, tell Rose the dinner on Sunday is 10:00pm, okay? Now, be nice and let me go? I really have to work. It was great seeing you, J. Ciao."

I quickly took his hand off my wrist and left him fuming.

This couldn't get any better!

BPOV

I was dying to know what happened between Alice and Jasper, but I had to work. I quickly got in the lab and went to the lockers, after my lab coat. I heard a buzz and picked my cell phone. It was from Rose.

"_Phase A concluded. Ahead to Phase B! Hugs, Rose"_

I grinned and closed the door of the locker. I turned on my heels and bumped into Jacob who was standing there God knows for how long.

"Ouch, Jacob! Step back!" I said, irritated. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where have you being this long?" he asked, folding his arms. I raised my eyebrows in response. "Bella, how long are you planning on being angry with me? I thought it was cute when you father said you were moving here, but this is getting out of hand! And who the hell was that guy from yesterday?"

I looked at him, stunned. It took a minute until I could formulate an answer. I had to control myself to be polite. But I was burning inside. He had NO RIGHT. Absolute NO RIGHT of asking me ANYTHING! And _Charlie_? Oh, I'm going to give my father a piece of my mind when I get home! He's freaking crossing the line. Both of them! I was sick of this!

"First, where I've been is none of your fucking business. Second, I don't know what Charlie told you, but this is not a joke from a spoiled girl, Jacob. I'm living here now and I have a new boyfriend too. And I don't give a damn if you don't like it."

He put his both hands on the lockers behind me. I was trapped, but this time it wasn't hot at all. I was getting really close to do something stupid.

I also could see the effort he was making to not start kicking things on the room. He seemed angry, hurt and frustrated. Jacob took a deep breath and started again.

"I missed you, Bella." He whispered in my ear, "Can't we start over? I made a mistake. Leah…. She doesn't mean anything to me. Let's just forget that ever happened. Let's go to Vegas and get married there. No pressure. No dress or people nosing on our life."

I took a second to think about what he was offering. Two weeks later, I would have accepted in a second. The wedding preparative was driving me insane. Both, my mother and Jacob's mother-in-law were giving me nightmares. Suddenly, everyone had something to say about married life. I just let myself drag on that. It was easier that way. However, after these five days, I knew I couldn't just go back. And I knew it in some level that I wouldn't be able to love Jacob the way he wanted. Not just because the whole Leah incident. But because of me and also because of Edward.

I spent years lying to myself, pretending that I didn't love him, when my heart arched for him. I loved Edward and I always will. I was not dating him in revenge of Jacob's betrayal. It was completely different. Edward was the one. Jacob was only a distraction. And I almost got married to him. The biggest mistake of my life.

"No, we can't. I'm in love with someone else." I said and pushed him away. "Just finish your case and leave, Jacob."

I was about to leave, but he pulled me back. It was so fast, that I barely could fight back. In a second, I was crushed against his strong body, his lips on mine. His hands drove the way from my head to my butt. It felt all wrong.

So I did what I had to do. I'm not proud of. So I kneed him just on his sensitive parts and left him, but not fast enough. His nails cut my back and I ran. I crossed the lab and tripped. I heard something breaking before everything went black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**N/A: Well? Please, review!**


	13. Author's Note

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

N/A: DEAR READERS,

Sorry, this is not a chapter. I know I left the last one in a cliff and you are very curious about what happens next. And I'd like to say thanks both for your patience with me and for your support to the story. It's amazing to know that so many people love this story.

Well, I really don't like writing this kind of note. Most of time, I don't even read it. Anyway, as you probably know, tomorrow is the big release of Breaking Dawn and I'll be a bit too hyper to write or even to think about anything else. Even if I write now and send to the beta, I don't think it will make time until tomorrow. And, let's be honest: are we going to be really interested in fanfics tomorrow? Or on the next week? It's Breaking Dawn, guys!

So, I was thinking about releasing on the next weekend. I'd write a bigger chapter to make up the long delay, of course.

A big hug and happy reading Twilighters – I'll have to wait until the next week, when my order arrive or I find an e-book. What happen first.

Ushio-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Twilight Saga is mine. I just own this plot and a few characters, like Jordan Connolly, Anne Dawson, Alicia King. Twilight gang belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: Hello, guys! Chapter 13 at last! As I promised, it's a longer chapter. Not too long, tough. I think it gets a bit tiresome to read. And also boring.**

**Enough babbling! Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

Harder to Breath

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face_

_Of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there?_

_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there?_

_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

Maroon 5 – Harder to Breath

Jasper's POV

"It was great seeing you, J. Ciao." Said Alice Cullen in an irritatingly smug tune.

I stood there open mouthed like an idiot. I simply didn't get the pixie girl. Yesterday, she was asking me out; all lashes and smiles. Today, she acted as if she barely noticed me. What the hell is going on? Where the hell did that guy come from? And Jesus, why does this Alice girl have to be so irritating? I hate chicks like her! Too bad she's such a good kisser.

Well, screw her! Screw all the freaking women!

"Whoa, someone looks pretty pissed, huh?" asked Rosalie, giving me a bottle of Evian. I shot a warning glance at her, but she just ignored it, "Wow, Alice is a lucky girl."

I coughed and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Rosalie smiled at me, with a knowing look. "Oh, I worked with Falacci in a campaign last year. He's charming," she grinned at me, a dreamy look on her eyes, "sophisticated, funny, he doesn't mind going shopping—"

"Are you trying to say something, Rosalie?" I asked starting to get seriously pissed with that whole 'Patrick Falacci is the best' campaign. Rosalie shot me a sheepish look.

"Oh, Jazz. You know I love you. But this emo vibe of yours is _so_ 2007." She rolled her eyes and I had the impression she was mimicking Alice.

Seriously, were Rosalie and Alice in a competition for who is the most irritating girl in NY? I could have yelled at her, but I decided to go for a different tactic. So, I smiled at her.

"And your persistent denial about Emmett is totally 2004, but who cares?" Her smile fell and mine grew, excellent.

"I'm not in denial about Emmett," she said between her clenched teeth.

I sighed, bored.

"Yeah, yeah. If lying to yourself makes you happy, Rose--." I said in a complacent tone that I knew would irritate her a bit more. I wasn't disappointed.

"Screw you, Jasper!" she said, her lovely face even more beautiful in fury and she patted her feet. "You are just angry because she got over you."

I put the bottle back on the bar in a decided movement. That one wasn't going to pass without an answer.

"She didn't get over me. That guy wasn't her boyfriend," I snarled back. We were inches from each other.

"Yet. But Patrick is a ladies man, dear. You don't stand a chance against him. Sorry brotha." She patted my face gently. It was insulting. I grabbed her wrist and said,

"You have no idea what you are talking about Rosalie. But, let me tell you something. Alice Cullen will be mine, got it? This is going to be over when I say so. Watch and learn."

She straightened her hand and I shook it. "It's a deal."

RPOV

I knew it! I knew that it would work! Jasper is usually a nice brother to deal with, but I knew he couldn't resist a challenge, and Alice was a challenge! He needed a girl to cheer him, you know? He's so peaceful and bookish, AND shy! Most people don't like my brother much because it's hard to get to know him, but it was just because he's so shy. Of course having dreadful parents as we do, it wasn't a surprise, but we wouldn't stay over with Julian and Kelly for too long.

I waved a quick good bye to my brother and quickly called Bella to tell her the news as I went to the quarters where the Donna Karan's models were changing and getting ready for the show. She nodded at me once and handed me a gorgeous dress. I quickly changed, in the middle of the crowed room. Nobody paid attention. Half of the men here were gay. I was home. I sat on the make-up stylist's chair and he started brushing my cheeks when a tiny, skinny girl came with a big bouquet of red roses.

"This had just arrived, Rose!" she squealed. Maybe I should introduce her to Alice. "They are so lovely!"

"You are such a lucky girl!" said the stylist, "A gorgeous brother and men all at your feet!"

"The right one will catch your eyes, too, Ivan. Just wait and see. Listen to my words." I said, with a smile and I picked up the tiny card.

For a second, I truly hoped it was Emmett's; I knew it was ridiculous and he had a girlfriend – and I had a boyfriend too, but—a girl can dream, right?

I sighed. It was Royce's.

"_Hey, gorgeous!_

_Good luck today!_

_Roy"_

"That's cute," I said, a bit happier. I picked up my phone and dialed Royce's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi! Did you get my flowers?"

"Sure, they are beautiful, thanks!" But they were kind of cliché, if you ask me_. Stop, Rose._

He greeted someone on the other side of the line and said.

"Well, it was great talking to you, Rose, but I have a game on. Prepare yourself to lose, Cullen! We must have dinner later, Rose, to celebrate my victory!"

He turned the phone off before I could answer something. The smug bastard! To celebrate his victory? What about my contract with L'Oreal? The Cosmopolitan Magazine's cover? Royce was such an arrogant man! It's always about him! His victory, his car, his orgasm, and hold on a second, doesn't he ever work? It's a Monday, for goodness sake!

"Wow. Such a heavy aura here." Said an ethereal, soft voice behind my back. I turned my face to see Emmett's freak girlfriend. Katrina Lovegood or whatever. "You know, Rosamund."

"Rosalie." I corrected her between my clenched teeth. Smile Rosalie. Don't kill the hippie girl.

"Rosalie." She said and smiled warmly, "You should really have a shower with coconut soap. You are so negative, don't you think, Ivan?" she asked and Ivan, the traitor, nodded with a serious look.

Oh, my God. Why me?

EmPOV

"Royce!" I called out to my old friend and he turned off the phone and hugged me.

"Emmett, old boy, you came!" he said, pulling away and patting my shoulder. He was a bit shorter than me, but he was pretty strong. He introduced me to his rich and unoccupied friends, all tanned and looking like they go to the gym; just like Royce.

They bored me like hell.

We had lunch at the club and then some massage. It was a weird thing for a dude, but I had to admit it was good.

"How about a little match?"

It was unreal, even to NY to have a place like that in the middle of the city. But rich people were stubborn and demanding; so if they wanted a country club style fully equipped, they would get it. We went to the tennis court, since the other two dudes – don't ask me their names, I have no idea – went to the pool, Royce and I went for a little match, for the old times sake.

"So, Emmett. How is Kate doing?" he asked, a bit out of breath, because I was making him run up and down the court.

"She's okay," I said, in an easy voice. "She'll be offering a dinner in my new place on Sunday. Rose must have told ya."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, as I marked another point. "Rose and your sister and that other chick are very good friends."

"Oh, Bella? Yeah, they get along well," I said. I didn't want to talk about Rose; or to think about Rose. Thank God the house will be full of people. I would be as far away as possible from Rosalie Hale. It's been one hour since I thought of her. I knew she would be in an important event and, if she weren't such a freaking vixen, I'd have called to say good luck to her. As friends, because that's what we are; good friends who don't get along well. She's a friend of my baby sister's, what did you expect?

"She's hot, man. Have you and her--" he trailed, his eyebrows raising suggestively and a nauseating smile. It took me a couple of seconds to realize whom he was talking about. It was more than disgusting. It was sick! I loved Bella like a kid sister. Thinking of her like that was messed up, man. Even for me.

"We aren't like that, dude. Besides, she's dating my brother and they are this lovey dovey couple," I replied and hit the ball again, a bit too strong and he ran to hit the ball. This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, that's a shame. I'd love to take a ride on her. But, it's okay if she's dating someone. I'm not a jealous type. Is your sister single?" What? "You know, it's nice to have you back, man. I was thinking-- maybe you would like to join us next weekend? We are going to Aspen and Trevor is taking some friends. Maybe your sister would like to join us too." He laughed, "I'd love to get to know her better."

I don't know what happened but everything in front of me was red. When he returned the ball to me, I just automatically hit it, but my target wasn't the back of the court, but his smug nose. I watched as he winced in pain when the red blood tinted his white Polo.

"Ouch. You son of a bitch! What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted, curled on the floor, his hands wet with blood. I approached calmly and hissed.

"Don't you ever get near my sisters or my friends, King. Especially Rosalie Hale. Stay away from her. And, King? If you talk about Bella that way again I'll rip your balls off and make you eat it. Copy?"

When I made sure Royce had got the message, I grabbed my things and went back to the hospital in Midtown, one of the four we owned and I managed. I decided taking Management classes after Edward decided becoming a pianist, and he had too. The boy had talent and just signed a contract to write a soundtrack. Dude, he was the best. I may tease on him, but come on! It was my job. But that kid was my pride.

I got in by the main entrance and the receptionists blushed and complimented me. I flashed them a smile, but it was a mere formality. I was paying attention to the room, seeing if everything was working. The ER was full, but in order. People were waiting to be attendant. I nodded, pleased. Until I saw Bella coming from one of the exams rooms with a bandage on her forehead and her hand seemed to be immobilized.

She widened her eyes at me and her mouth formed an O.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are _you_ doing here? And what the heck happened to you?"

She smiled a sad smile. "Long story."

"Oh, not the tripping and falling again!" I groaned. She gave me a faint smile.

BPOV

"I kind of deserved that one. I was walking too fast and I didn't see the cable on the floor. When I saw it, I was on my boss's car, my blouse ruined. " I shrugged "It's just another day in Bella Swan's life. Don't worry I'm okay. I'm going back to work."

Okay, that was a lie. My hand was hurting like hell and I had just discovered that Jacob told some strange version of what really happened between us. Something like, I kissed him and then felt guilty because of my boyfriend and ran away from him. I wonder where the hell he got that kind of bullshit. From the Lifetime Channel? Maybe some Barbara Cartland novel?

"Bella?" asked a deep voice coming from the reception. Good. Both of my bosses were here. "How are you doing?"

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said to Emmett, but he didn't move. I was pretty sure he would ask Connolly to take me home. I was only child, but he always protected me like his sister. It was always like that.

I looked at their faces and said. "I'm better and I'm ready to go back to work."

They exchanged a quick glance and Dawson said, in a soft voice:

"About that, Bella. How about you take the rest of the week off?"

I gasped. "What?"

She shrugged, "Your hand is hurt. It's not like you can type or use the microscope."

"I'm fine, Anne." I said. I felt like I was missing something they weren't telling me. I could type with one hand and it wasn't broken. I just had to immobilize it for a few days. "Seriously." I said anxiously.

Connolly sighed. "Bella, we know you are a responsible employee. But we can't let your problem with Jacob Black—"

"My problem? He's the one who came here to stalk on me--" I couldn't believe this was happening. Jacob was totally screwing with my life.

"He also came here to investigate an important case and I don't have time to deal with two CSI's love problems!" replied Jordan, who was clearly making an effort to keep it cool. He put his hand on his face, "Anyway, it's decided. Until we get this guy, or you two can deal with each other, I'll keep you home. I'll send you the images of the samples. This way is better for everyone." He said on a definitive tone. I could see what he was doing. If I were someone else, he probably would fire me.

"We aren't punishing you, Bella," said Dawson, "but we don't want to dismiss you either. Let's just keep this cool until things calm down a bit."

I nodded, pressing my lips together to stop them from trembling.

"Do you want a ride home?" asked Anne.

"I'll take her home." Said Emmett, putting a protecting hand on my shoulder. She seemed a bit surprised with his response, but her and Jordan just nodded and left. I wiped a tear from my face with my good hand.

"It's okay, Bella."

"No, it's not. Jacob is totally messing up with my life, Em. I feel like he's taking everything from me just to make me go back to Seattle on my knees." I turned and he hugged me, then he patted my back and said:

"He hasn't won yet. Those guys—your bosses like you, Bella. I bet you impressed them with your job. They're fighting to keep you there. Just do what you have to do. Black can't stay here forever. Screw him." And a smile crossed his face as he led me to the main entrance, "and speaking of assholes, do you want to hear something funny?"

I had to smile at him.

"Yeah."

"I just broke Royce King's nose today," he said, with a smug smile. I gasped, I barely knew Royce King, but as far as I've heard of him, he was a smug bastard, with too much money and too little morals. I don't know how Rose can date him.

"Noooo. How did you do that? You know Rosalie is going to eat your liver because of that, right?"

He smiled fainted for a second, probably because he was thinking about Rose's fury, but he regained control.

"Another day, another battle, Bells. I'll tell you while we wait for the driver."

"What driver?" I asked, with a suspicious glance at him.

"The limousine, duh," He laughed.

"No way!"

He looked at me with his brows raised, "the chances of you escaping from here in a cab are less than zero. Now, be good and listen to Uncle Emmett."

"Emmett!" I said, annoyed, "I'm perfectly capable of arriving home in one piece just taking a freaking cab!"

He didn't let himself be convinced by my reply.

"Should I call Edward? I'm pretty sure he's going to want to know why his girlfriend stopped by here--"

I froze. Edward was going to be so pissed with this stuff. He's so protective and I loved that, but he also was a bit exaggerated. And it wasn't a big deal, I just tripped, fell and in my way, I managed to beat with my head on the topper shelve and drag on my way to the floor the other shelves plus the coffee machine. I think I won't win any popularity contest thanks to the coffee machine.

I couldn't escape and I had to admit it wasn't as bad as I expected. There were others limos in the street. Some tourists seemed pretty disappointed when they watched me climbing out of the car. They probably were expecting to see someone famous, but they just got me. I almost felt sorry for their sad, disappointed faces.

Everybody was out when I got in the apartment. Which was great, since I didn't have to give explanations for a couple of hours. I went to my room and took a couple of aspirins. I lay on the bed, where I left myself being dragged by the darkness again.

I woke up an hour later, with some laughing in the living room. I got up and check my hair in the big mirror of the nearest bathroom and decided changing into some comfy clothes as well. I put on a faded denim pants and T-shirt. I was hurt but not sick.

To my surprise, it was Esme in the living room who was laughing. She looked completely in awe, with her shoes off and snuggled on the couch. Lots of packages from fancy stores were piled around them. She looked as if she was posing for a magazine.

There was also another woman with her, pretty as well. She had the same height as Esme, and she had short pale blond hair and green eyes. Her outfit was both classic and elegant, probably Chanel. I don't know why she give me the impression she was the type of woman who spent the whole day between the salon and the shops on Fifth Avenue.

"Hi, Esme." I said timidly, entering the room. Esme looked up and her smile fell in the same instant.

"Bella, oh my God! What happened?" she ran to me and her delicate hand examined the bandage on my forehead.

"I fell at work," I said. "It's okay; I went to the hospital and they said I'll be fine. It wasn't a big deal."

She sighed.

"Oh, Bella. Be careful. This way, your mother is going to tell me I'm not taking care of her daughter."

I laughed a bit, "I'm sure Renee won't have anything to complain about."

She smiled at me. "Well, if you are home earlier, you can have tea with us. Bella, this is my friend, Alicia King."

The other woman rose from the couch and gave me one of those kisses in the air. She barely touched my cheek. We all sat and Alicia commented, while the tea was served.

"Hello, Bella. Esme talks about you all the time. It's great to meet you at last."

"Thank you," Alicia King? Is she Royce's mother? I wonder what she'll have to say when she hears about what happened with her precious son's nose.

"As I was telling Esme. We are so lucky our children are getting along so well." I almost spat the tea when she said that. I coughed a little and put the cup back on the coffee table. "Roy is dating a model. Rosalie Hale, Esme. Can you believe that?"

Esme smiled "Actually, I've met her on the other day. Lovely girl. Her brother is a good friend of Edward and Emmett's."

Alicia took a little sip of tea and said. "About Edward, Esme, is he still single?" she asked in a casual tone. Too casual.

Esme looked at me. We haven't talked about that with Edward's parents, but I'm pretty sure they knew something was going on. I widened my eyes at her and she looked back to Alicia.

"Well, Edward is very reserved about his personal life, Ally. But I know he's involved with someone."

"So, it's not official," added Alicia with a glow in her eyes. I think she use contacts. Actually, I bet she made had couple of plastic surgeries on her nose. And she used too much Botox on her cheeks if you ask me. "Would he be up to a date, maybe? To check on his options, of course he is too young to be involved too seriously with someone. That's what I keep telling my Royce." She shot me a smile. "Don't you agree, dear? Young people like you should be enjoying your lives."

"Sure," I replied and I tried to smile too, but I guess it was mostly like a grimace.

"You'll have to ask him, dear," Esme replied and her tone was a bit colder. "Who do you have in mind?"

Is Esme serious? I started panicking. I can't believe this! She gave me a calming squeeze on my wrist and waited for the answer. Alicia put the cup of tea on the coffee table and said,

"Well, I think it's time for us to solve that little—incident of five years ago, Esme. This sours our friendship and I treasure you and Carlisle too much. And it's the perfect opportunity, with our kids becoming friends and everything. Royce is back in town and Lauren is working with Alice--"

Esme's hands trembled and I gasped. Oh, my God. I'll kill this woman. Esme gave me another squeeze and said.

"I don't think this is going to be possible, Alicia."

"Oh, please, Esme! That wasn't even related to Edward. My niece was just imprudent and a bit silly, but what's the point of being young if you can't be silly?"

"Your niece destroyed my son relationship with his girlfriend. Her conduct was wrong and criminal."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think you are exaggerating? They were in High School and you know what girls do because of boys. I still remember the little prank you gave to Selma Holloway to get to dance with Carlisle at prom!" she laughed and for the first time in my life, I saw Esme blushing.

"That was a completely different situation!" she said, her face red as a tomato. Alicia shrugged I was sick of this. That woman would say anything to justify her children's behavior.

"Well, Mrs. King. I'm afraid it's going to be impossible for Edward to meet your niece again." I said and I didn't even bother to fake my smile, "because we are dating."

Her smiled faded at once. "Oh."

"It wasn't official, but now it is. Edward is not available."

Alicia regained pretty quickly from the shock.

"I'm sorry, dear. You should have said that earlier," her smile was devious, "of course, you are very pretty. I'm sure you don't have a problem with-- competition. Do you?"

"Alicia!" said Esme, scandalized.

"It's okay, Esme. Let her say what she has to say."

Alicia King shrugged, "I'm just saying that, if even Edward's mother didn't know you were dating and you are living under her roof is a sign that you two aren't very serious, are you?"

That kind of hit me a little. We had agreed to not talk to his parents because it was too early. Even for us. We were trying to take it slowly.

Apparently, she took my silence as an advantage.

"That's what I thought." I glared at her and she laughed, "oh, don't be mad, dear. Edward is a handsome boy. I'm sure there are other girls interested in him as well." She looked at my outfit, "If you two are so serious as you seem to believe, you won't have anything to worry about, right?"

With this, Alicia King kissed us goodbye and left. Thank God. I should warn Alice that her mother knew about Lauren. But the clang of heels told me that I wouldn't have that chance.

"Oh, my God, mom. What the hell is Alicia King doing here?" she said and she looked at me, "Oh, Bella! What happened to you?"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. You, young lady, is in trouble." Said Esme in an icy tone. Alice got pale and I swallowed.

Okay, I think this is my lead to leave the room, right?

EPOV

"Thank you, Emmett. I'll be home as soon as I can," I said, asking myself why Bella didn't call me. But Bella was stubborn.

"Problems?" asked a known voice besides me.

I looked up to Tanya as she handed me a cup of coffee. She sat on my side on the bench. We were in a small pause between the practices. It was Tanya's and my routine to grab a cup of coffee and watch the view of the street, while we listened to the other people practice as a soundtrack. We met here. Tanya played the violin and I, the piano. Besides Alice, she was my best friend. I felt kind of bad because I neglected her because of Bella, but she didn't seem to care.

"Bella fell at work and made a small trip to Midtown." Tanya snorted and I frowned. She looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Edward, but she's so funny with this clumsiness. Is she all right?"

I nodded. "Emmett sent her home."

"Good, I'm sure if it was something important, she would have called you."

"Yeah, but there is something Emmett isn't telling me. That is what worries me. Bella is having problems with her ex-fiancée. He came here because of a case—"

"—And he's giving her a hard time." She completed, "Some guys just don't take a no for an answer."

I sighed, frustrated.

"You know what's the worst part is? If I was in his place, I'd try to get her back, too."

She nodded and looked at me. "And where does this leave you, Edward?"

I smiled at her. "I'm the one dating her, Tanya. She didn't seem to want to go back to Seattle."

She got a bit closer to me and her light green eyes buried into mine, "And what if she did?" She whispered and her eyes were intense, filled with emotions that I didn't want to hear about. That I couldn't "If she decides leaving you?"

"Tanya." I said in a warning tone, but she didn't listen to me. She grabbed the back of my hand and because my hand was too busy holding the cup of coffee, I couldn't stop her when her lips pressed mine with passion.

I freed my hand and pushed her away.

"What the hell, Tanya?" I shouted, already getting up, "Why the hell did you do that?"

She blushed furiously and her eyes shone with fury and embarrassment

"Because I'm in love with you, Edward, and I thought that I could play the role of the good friend in love with her best friend. But I can't! Okay? She isn't good enough for you." She patted her feet and she looked like she was going to cry, "I refuse myself to lose to that plain Jane."

"Shut up, Tanya." I said to her and I threw the coffee in the trash. "We are done. Don't get close to me ever again."

I turned away from her, but I still could hear her sobs. Everyone from our class were looking at us and giggling. I ignored them and headed back to the main building.

"I love you, Edward! I won't be ashamed because of that! Tell Bella that! I won't give up on you as a good girl!"

Dammit! Why is this happening?

"Did you hear me, Edward Cullen? I LOVE YOU!"

#

**N/A: Yeah! Let's add a bit of drama! I'm sorry for the ones who expected a medical drama with lots of people crying, but I've seen this before in other fanfics and I didn't feel like doing this here. Because if it's not well written, it just gets kind of boring. And the idea here is to make you, dear reader, have a bit of fun. **

**Reviews, please? **


	15. Chapter 15

15

**Disclaimer: Check on my profile, please. **

**N/A: Hello! I know it's been years since my last update and I'm very sorry. But I've been too tired to write. However, to reward you for the long delay, this is a chapter focused on Alice, what I believe will please some of you. **

**Oh, I don't know if you guys read on my profile, but I'll be posting a new story soon. It's post-Breaking Dawn. Nessie's story. I know some of you didn't like BD. But this is something that I've wanted to write since I finished the fourth book. Please, give a chance, okay? ****This didn't mean I'll stop writing Independent Bella!!**** I'll keep the stories and update Gold & Blood as soon as I can. **

**Have fun!**

15

Beautiful Lie

"_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie_

_That makes me"_

APOV

I clenched my teeth and bared Esme's entire lecture. I already feel bad enough about the Lauren thing but, hey! It wasn't me who brought the Evil Witch of the East here! What the hell was she thinking?

"Look, mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone Lauren was working with me. And what's the big deal, anyway? It's not like we share lunch together!" I said when she gave me a break. She gave me a stern look and rolled her eyes. She was protective towards Bella. Well, who in Cullen house wasn't? I suppose someone should be; with an annoying ex-fiancée, a jerk as a father and a mother far too busy with her third husband, I seriously can't blame her. If I could be honest for a second, I should have kicked Lauren out of the magazine months ago. But I'd rather have her under my sights, than away.

Thank God Emmett decided to come home now.

"Hey, family!" he said with his goofy grin as usual, leaving his huge jacket on the back of one of the chairs in the dinning room since he knew this would piss Esme off. Emmett will always be Emmett. "What's for dinner?"

"It's nice to see you too, Em," I replied with a smirk, "Oh, and I did have a nice day, thank you for asking."

He raised his eyebrow at me and sat on the armchair near the fireplace; spread his huge, muscular arms on the back of the chair, completely at ease. It seemed he had spent his entire afternoon at the club, playing tennis, than actually managing four hospitals around the city.

"Well, well. Someone is a bit irritated there," he commented, his grin growing, instead of getting smaller. "Where's Bella?"

I sniffed "Bella is hiding herself after her little chit chat with Alicia King."

Emmett's smile fell for the first time. "Alicia King was here?" he looked at Esme with a shocked face, "Oh, mom!"

She put down the cup of tea and raised her eyebrows.

"You know. You two keep telling Edward he's overprotective and now you two should take a look at your faces. In the first place, no, I didn't invite Alicia to come here. She invited herself and two: you are not giving Bella the credit she deserves. She stood up to Alicia and dealt with the situation quite well."

"And I'm not hiding in my room, Alice!" Bella said, coming out of the room, her face was pink with revolt and her eyes were shinning, intensively, that's my girl.

"Okay, because you pretty much made a very good acting of how you were chickening out." I grinned at her and she smacked my arm playfully, The others chuckled. "It's good to see you are up and fighting, Bells."

She sat beside me and sighed. "I'm okay. The tea party was—" she eyed Esme carefully and my mother smiled apologetically at her, "interesting. It's over, anyway. It's not like she can force Edward to marry her niece, is it?" she shrugged. "She doesn't scare me."

"Aaawwww. Isn't she my pride?" asked Emmett pulling Bella in for a bear hug, she giggled and I shook my head and picked up the phone.

"Well, I think this deserves pizza with everything on top, guys! Are you with me?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah!" they said unison and they both cracked up. Thank God we are in a good mood.

Because I'm in a good mood too, my day was fantastic. I made a small interview with Tyra Banks. Took pictures of the whole event and the most amazing outfits ever; and on top of that I talked to an old friend. So, why was I so angry? Just because a certain blond guy who just simply despises me hasn't called at all? Maybe it wasn't such a good plan. No reason to be angry or disappointed at all. The line walks.

Esme got up and said, "Well, you kids have a nice afternoon then. Your father and I have an appointment tonight. I have to get ready." And then we all wished her a good evening.

Edward arrived, looking somber and upset, an unusual mood for him since Bella is back here; I wonder what happened. He immediately went to his girlfriend's side, looking worried and loving. He wrapped his arms around her. It was such an adorable scene that it almost hurt to look. They were two halves of a whole. Alicia King could bring the Victoria's Secret cast and still, she wouldn't stand a chance. Bella and Edward loved each other, simple as that. Things may not be easy, if I'm correct, I think Edward might be upset because of Tanya. But what kind of love survives without a few of obstacles?

I tuned out their conversation and ordered our dinner, with Emmett on my heels, making suggestions and irritating me like the big brother he was. I finally smacked his back, after he changed for the tenth time if he wanted pepperoni or not and at last, finished my order.

But Emmett's teasing wouldn't pass without reward.

I went to the kitchen and brought beer for the boys and the wine Bella and I would drink. I poured the rosy, almost orange liquid in the glass and studied my victim carefully. Bella was telling them about our meeting with Rosalie and Jasper and I saw my brother's eyes light up when she talked about Rose. I know exactly what to do.

"Oh, Emmett. Did Bella tell you we found your girlfriend today at NYFW?" I asked with an evil grin at him. I saw he had stiffened a bit before controlling himself. "We had a very interesting conversation with her, right, Bella?"

Bella turned from Edward's lap, caught my glance and took the lead.

"Yes. It was very-- how can I put it?" she asked, frowning her eyebrows a bit in concentration.

"How about educational?" I suggested.

"Excellent choice of words," replied Bella, smiling evilly too. I had the satisfaction of watching my brother, looking uncomfortable. Edward suppressed a laugh. "She asked about you, you know?"

I put my arm around his waist and Bella got up and stood behind Em's armchair, patting his massive shoulders. Edward chuckled, watching us torturing Emmett. It was routine between us. It was nice to know Bella still fit perfectly in our group.

"And what did you girls say?" he asked, trying to look in at ease, his eyes fixed on the beer can he had been drinking. "Better, what did she said?"

"She said you are husband material," I said in a serious tone.

His face went white."Oh, my God."

"Yeah, Em," She sighed. "I think her ultimate goal is dragging you to the alley, with the tux and everything," said Bella, looking sympathetically at him. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy, "Tell her what?"

"That you are on your fours for Rosalie and you two are much too stubborn to admit it!" she said.

He snorted, "Rosalie doesn't like me back. She prefers that jackass, Royce King." He seemed relaxed, but his eyes were sad. I felt so bad about him and I was so sure he and Rosalie were perfect together.

Edward sat up. "Hold on, what does Rosalie have to do with Royce King?"

We told him everything and he looked disgusted, "That bastard. Rosalie deserves someone better than him."

The door rang and Emmett stood up, quickly.

"Food!" he sang. Edward and I rolled our eyes and Bella chuckled.

It wasn't the pizza guy. It was Rosalie.

We heard a smack noise and she busted into the room looking like a furious tigress. We widened our eyes at her as she scowled at Emmett. We clenched our teeth and prepared to leave, but she roared.

"You can stay. I won't take too much of your time, and you," she pointed to Emmett, "Stay away from my boyfriend and me. Just because you are of jealous of him--"

Emmett finally found his voice at this point. I wanted to interfere, but Edward put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. Bella seemed worried. It was so unfair.

"Hey, hold on a second. I'm not jealous of that jackass and I'm certainly not sorry because I punched him. I would have done the same thing again. If you had heard half of what that guy said, you would have agreed with me. He disrespected you, my sister and Bella."

Her face went pale and livid, "I don't believe you. Royce said you lost the game, he teased on you and you lost your temper."

Emmett bent to face her. They were inches apart. His voice was low and dangerous.

"I have some news for you, princess. People lie. Royce is a liar pro. I'm telling you he said horrible things about you and people who I love. If you don't believe me, fine. That works for me too."

Rosalie's lips trembled a bit, but she controlled herself. She lifted her chin; her eyes were dark like iron. The ice queen was back.

"Well, I think we have an agreement, then," She turned to us and said, "I'm sorry about that, guys. Have a nice evening. Oh, and your pizza is here."

The pizza guy almost had a stroke when Rosalie passed by him. Emmett pushed the money to his chest and grabbed the package. "Thanks," he grumbled and closed the door in the guy's face. He turned and saw the three of us staring at him with a mix of pity and exasperation. "What?"

"Forget it," said Edward, taking the package from his hands and putting it on the coffee table. We had eaten half of the pizza when my phone buzzed and I almost jumped to my feet. Oh, my God! What if it was Jasper? Be cool, Alice!

Rolling his eyes, Edward grabbed the phone and said, despite of my frantic protests, that he dismissed like an annoying fly.

"Hello? Yes, this is Alice Cullen's phone. Yes, hold on a second, please." He turned at me; straighten the phone with a sweet smile. "It's your boss."

Oh, fuck!

I picked the phone and took another sip of wine, just in case. This can't be good. It's a Tuesday night, for crying aloud! Wasn't she in L.A? Why is she calling me?

"Hello, Kelly."

"Annabelle, " said her in her icy tone. What? Not even a good evening? "I need you to go to my house on this very second and pick up the book. I want you to send it to LA first thing in the morning."

"I'm on my way," I replied, resigned and shot an apologizing glance to my family.

"That's all." She said and turned off the phone.

I stood up and Edward asked, putting down the beer, "Hold on a second. Where are you going?"

I snorted. "I'm going to pick up the freaking Book and send the material to her tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. "Just another day in Mary Alice Cullen's life. Not a big deal."

"But is past eight!" cried Bella, as I put on a parka on top of my outfit. If I don't think too much about this thing, I think I can pass through the night without doing something stupid.

"It's okay, Bella. She must want something that's in the book urgently, and as soon as I go out, I'll be back. She lives just a couple of blocks away. I won't take too much time."

Emmett got up. "I'm coming with you."

I snorted, "Are you sure you want to face Rosalie now? I don't think it's a good idea. It's not far, guys. It's going to be okay." I waved to them goodbye and left.

The cold air was good to make my mood cool down a bit; I didn't have to tolerate this, I could find another job. I've been working in that magazine for almost ten months. Two more months of torture and I was going to say goodbye to Kelly Cole and her Starbucks coffee forever.

The building where Kelly lived was fancy and discreet. The doorman opened the massive glass door to me, and I crossed the big entrance hall, with the lovely pink marble floor and creamy walls. I didn't have to say anything. I was responsible for the book, so I was kind of a known face here. I got in the elevator and for the first time, since I received the call from Kelly, I asked myself if Jasper could be home.

What the hell am I going to do if he is?

I turned to the mirror on the back of the elevator and checked my appearance. Everything was okay. The cold air had added a bit of color in my face. The parka wasn't exactly what I could call sexy, but the top under was cute. And the tight black jeans hugged me on the right places. Not that I was going to take the parka off for any reason. As far as I know, I would get in, pick up the book and get out. I didn't even need to establish any kind of conversation to anyone. As soon as I finished, I would be on my way home.

Too soon for comfort, the little bell dinged, I was on the right floor and I got out, crossed the corridors and got in. The door was always opened. Standard procedure. Kelly wanted me to do what she asked. She didn't want to talk to me.

I walked as silent as I could and went to the little desk where the book was. I grabbed the book and slowly, and turned back to the door.

"Do you always sneaks on people's houses or is just this one?" asked a voice behind me.

Crap.

It took everything in me to not gasp or freeze. I turned and grinned at Jasper, still holding the book. "Well, a girl has to have her hobbies you know."

He chuckled from the entrance of the living room. The golden lights of the crystal chandelier making his long blond hair shine like gold, his gray eyes shining in amusement. If Bella thought about Romeo or Heathcliff when she sees Edward, Jasper makes me think of Lestat, Legolas, or Lancelot. Nerdy, I know. Oh, well, sue me.

"Wow, were you going to just pick up the book and get out, like a runaway thief? Without even saying a good night?" he shook his head, looking disappointed, "You'll hurt my feelings like that, Ally."

I shrugged, pretending indifference. "Standard procedure. The day her nieces convinced me to go to their rooms to pick up book, I received the biggest lecture ever. Kelly was furious. I'm here just to pick up or deliver the book, not to stay for dinner." He raised his eyebrows seeming a bit surprised and I added, "By the way, is Alice for you. Miss Cullen. Capice?"

He chuckled a bit and leaned against the door, folding his strong arms, "Kelly is bitch. I don't know how you bare her, Ally." He looked me in awe, completely ignoring my full name again. I'm starting to hate this guy. "Well, she isn't here now and I'm having a cup of hot chocolate. Would you like to join me?" he asked, and the warmth on his smooth voice came down to my toes.

Whoa, he was good; I had to give him that. But I wasn't going to make this easier for him.

"Nah, I have to get back. My brothers will be worried if I don't return soon. Maybe another time," I said, with a polite smile. Yeah, another time, pal. When I got over this stupid crush that I have on you. Then, we can sit and have hot chocolate.

I blinked when he moved and he slowly picked up the book from my hug, his eyes on my face.

"Alice, it's just a cup of chocolate. Five minutes and I promise, I'll take you home." He ducked his face as he studied mine and said, "Unless you are uncomfortable being with me." He added and amusement returned to his eyes.

If I were Bella, I would have blushed.

"Actually, it would be lovely to have a cup of chocolate, thanks." I smiled at him sweetly.

Yes, sir. Two can play this game; and I have no intention on losing.

I followed him to the kitchen, which was surprisingly warm and inviting. The rest of the house, or better, the entrance hall was so formal. The orange wallpaper and the collection of peppers, the pattern of fruits on the benches made me think this was one of the most used places in Kelly's house. What a surprise.

Jasper caught me staring at the many kitchen accessories and said, as the turned on the heat and added more milk to the mixture of chocolate. He gestured to me sit down and he picked up two cups and served the hot, fragrant drink in the cups. I was full with the pizza, but chocolate was a weakness of mine. I put my both hands around the cup and felt the heat. I was perfectly happy: Jasper and chocolate.

"My father really loves to cook. So, whenever he's home, he likes to make those complicated meals, mostly, Italian food," he said, as he sat on the bench on the other side of the tiny table. "That displeases Kelly a lot. She'd rather go to some fancy restaurant. Having her meal being prepared by a chef, with waiters and a buffet. But Rosalie and I were used to Sunday's lunch, and dinner was something to look forward to when my mother and him were married." Oh, so he his parents were divorced. I thought his mother was maybe deceased.

I took a sip of the chocolate and it was fantastic. "Speaking of Rosalie, where is she?"

He rolled his eyes, looking annoyed, "She went to some party in the West Village with Royce. Is it true that Emmett punched him?" he asked, looking more amused than actually angry because my brother hurt his almost brother-in-law.

I shrugged. "Emmett said Royce made some nasty comments and he had to punch the guy. I don't know what Rose told you, Jasper. My brother and her have their issues, but I assure you. Emmett would never punch someone without a good reason."

Jasper had put down the cup and his eyes were serious.

"What did Royce say"

Oops.

"Nothing. It's not important." I quickly took another sip. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

"Alice," he said, his voice tense. Well, he was all tense; a bit scary too. "What did Royce say?"

I gulped. "He didn't talk about her. He just asked some questions about his relationship with Bella and then suggested that we joined him in some trip to Aspen this weekend." I rolled my eyes, "Stupid, I know. But Bella and Emmett are like brother and sister. It's totally nasty to think about them in a different way. My brothers are protective and--"

I stopped talking when his fist hit the table and he stood up, pacing up and down the kitchen. I shivered, surprised.

"I knew that guy was a problem," he hissed, his eyes getting darker, "This weekend, you say?" I nodded and he clenched his teeth, "Rosalie will dump that guy tomorrow, that cheap playboy. There is no way he's going to cheat on my sister like that and get away with it," he grumbled under his breath. "That son of a bitch; I'll crush him if he hurts her."

Wow, talk about overprotective. He's definitely in Edward and Emmett's league. I think it's time to go. I climbed down from the bench and said, "Well, Jasper?" he turned to me, a bit surprised, as he had forgotten I was here. Man, this guy really knows how to make a girl feel special, doesn't he? "I'm leaving. Thanks for the chocolate and the chat."

He crossed the kitchen in two strides, "What? But it's too soon!"

I smiled. "My brothers must be worried. Anyway, you can show up at the dinner on Sunday, right?"

He passed his fingers in his long hair, seeming frustrated. "Yeah, sure. I'll stop by. Should I bring something?"

I thought for a second, "Well, the dinner will be prepared by Kate, not us. And I don't know what she has in mind." Just to think about that mystical food of hers, it makes me a bit sick, "But a bottle of wine is always welcome or even beer, if you'd rather."

"Okay," he said, following me as I got out of the kitchen and picked up the book. He opened the door for me and I turned to say bye. I confess I was caught off guard when he bent to me and slowly, licked my lower lip with the tip of his tongue. I shivered as he straightened back and licked his own lips, tasting.

"Hmm, chocolate."

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly, my mind numb.

"There was chocolate on your lips," he replied, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, okay." Okay, I was having trouble finding words. Or my knees.

His lovely lips spread in a triumph grin. "I guess I'll see you on Sunday, Miss Cullen."

Oh, my God. Get a grip, Alice! Now!

"Yeah." I said, mimicking his movements and licking my lips before turning my back to him. I waved a goodbye, "I guess we will."

And the game was on.

**N/A: I love Alice's part of the story! It's so much fun! Please, be nice and write a review, okay? It's the only way I know you are enjoying the story too. **

**See you next time! **

**Ushio-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: So, as I promised, this is the edited version of the chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

**And thanks a lot for the reviews! I love the favorites and alerts, of course. But reviews make my day! **

**Just one thing makes me sad. Everyone just review this story! The other ones are there in my profile, forgotten. They are not that bad, guys. Give a shot, okay? **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Zie, who makes time to fix my awful English mistakes.**

**The chapter itself it's a bit different, just a few sentences. They don't interfere with the final result. **

Chapter 16

Every Me, Every You

"_In the shape of things to come_

_Too much poison comes undone_

_Cuz there's nothing else to do,_

_Every me and every you."_

Placebo – Every Me, Every You

BPOV

I woke up feeling crappy and groggy because of the painkillers I took yesterday for the pain and noticed Edward was already out of bed. It was just a bit past 7 am. I sat up and whipped my damp hair out of my face and looked out of the window.

It was snowing.

Really snowing, like someone had pressed up the bottom of "winter" climate, so, instead of golden, slightly cold autumn, we were in "frost tundra" modality. Park Avenue seemed too different and almost silent outside, with one or another person, braver enough to face the elements. I shivered, thinking how cold it must be outside and if Edward made his way to the Lincoln Center safely.

It wasn't cold out of the bed because someone – probably Edward, remembered to turn on the heater in his bedroom. Since his parents knew we were dating, there was no need to pretend we weren't. I think they were happy for us, especially Esme. It seems like Edward, during his College years, was the "ladies man" type, with too many girlfriends and too much little relationship, his brother and sister included.

I felt so guilty about that, Emmett and Alice not talking with Edward, I mean. I know they did, partially, because of me. We were really good friends in High School. It's awful to think, because what happened to us – all the misunderstanding and miscommunication, they got apart. When I think Lauren – and I caused all it, because part of the fault was mine – I start fuming.

Scowling a bit, I pushed Lauren back to the end of the line. I'd find a way to deal with Lauren – and that harpy of her aunt, with time. But things were going my way, this time. My terms.

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. Just because I was staying indoors today, it doesn't mean that I have to walk around looking like a witch or something. I was almost suspended, but I didn't lose my dignity. Yet. I put on my favorite faded jeans and an old sweatshirt and headed to the dinning room, to grab some breakfast.

And, to my surprise, found my almost-home mates sitting there and eating breakfast, I mean, Edward was, because both Emmett ("No, man. You can't just transfer the guy like that. I know he's a con, but…") and Alice ("I'm so sorry, Kelly, but it'll be impossible to get to Washington Square today, I mean, it's 20 inches of snow outside. It's like the Ice Age") were on the phone, looking both a bit desperate.

"Hey", I said, approaching Edward and kissing his temple, before taking a seat on his side. His hair smelled like fresh lemons and pine today. He looked at me and flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey, you. Did you sleep well?" he asked, pouring some fresh, hot coffee in cup and handing it to me.

"Yes, but I'm feeling a bit groggy." I took a sip and almost moaned in bliss as the caffeine got into my system, "Aren't you going to practice today?" I asked, crossing my fingers to his answer would be negative.

I think he noticed my anxious face because his smile grew wide as he passed the bagels. I picked up one and passed on a generous layer of cream cheese.

"No, today, I'll be practicing home. So, do you have any plans?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowing. "Like work? Aren't you late?"

I sighed, preparing myself to the battle. "No, I got a little vacation… because of the wrist."

My voice broke in the end of the sentence and Edward narrowed his green eyes.

"Bella."

I gulped and continued, speaking very fast "Okay, so I got a little vacation because I tripped and fell because I was running away from Jacob. So, my boss gave me some time off, since I can't do my work because of the hand and…"

"Hold on a second." He interrupted me. "What do you mean with 'tripped and fell because of Jacob.'"

Oops.

I bit my lip and looked at him. His face was hard and sharp and he had curled his fists. This is what I didn't want," Edward getting upset because of my little struggle with Jacob.

"So..." he trailed, "Is that why you didn't call me when you were at the hospital?"

"You were at work." I said, feeling awful. Somehow, my plan of letting the Jacob story out of it didn't seem so brilliant now.

He got up, looking angry. "Bella. That guy hurt you and you didn't say anything because I was at work? You didn't think that I would have left anything I could be doing to take you home and support you? You lied to me!"

I nodded, feeling ashamed. Of course I knew he would have done just that. Left everything behind to check on me and take care of me. But I really needed to stand up for this on my own. I had this impression I always stayed behind others when it was about my own business.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I didn't want to upset you."

His angry face faded at the same instant. He sat down again and cupped my face with his big, warm hands, but, as usual, very carefully.

"I'm not, sweetie. Not with you. I just hate the idea that guy hurt you and didn't come to me. Damn, Bella I'm your boyfriend. You didn't even give me the chance to punch the guy." I rolled my eyes at him and Edward smirked, amusement in his eyes now. His changes of humor always left me puzzled and out of breathe. But I knew the worst was over now. "Seriously, what kind of boyfriend can I be if I can't even defend my girl?"

"The type who doesn't want to get arrested?" I said, crooking an eyebrow at him.

He thought for a second. "Good point."

I smiled when he said that. I loved this. Being his girlfriend and by his side. He bent closer and, gently, pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and tasted the coffee on his lips. It was addicting.

I heard someone sniffing and we turned to see Emmett and Alice watching us with teary eyes and holding the napkin close to their chests.

"You two are so cute together." Said Alice, whipping a tear off her face.

"Seriously, man. It's far better than that soap opera they put on Lifetime Channel." Said Emmett, snorting.

I blushed furiously and Edward grabbed an apple from the basket and threw it at them across the table "Fuck you two. At least, I have a girlfriend."

"Hey, I have a girlfriend too!" protested Emmett, grabbing the apple in the air. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I think Rosalie said for you to butt out of her relationship."

"Funny, I'm speaking of Kate. Kate Denali, blonde and gorgeous, who lives two stories down this apartment? She's my girlfriend. I don't need to date Rosalie Hale." He bit the apple "I have my own hot, blonde chick. Plus, she thinks I'm husband material." He added with a wicked grin.

The three of us snorted. Nothing personal, I love Emmett as much as everyone, but I wouldn't marry him.

"The poor girl doesn't know what's she's talking about." Smirked Alice, raising a spoon filled with strawberry yogurt and granola and eating it, "If she saw your room, she definitely wouldn't be saying that kind of stuff."

Emmett frowned his face at her "Hey, just because you'll be baby sitting my kids, you don't have to be all bitchy." He said, quoting something Alice said to him a few days ago. Edward and I cracked up when Alice got up, looking livid.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you had the guts to say that, Emmett Cullen! Because there is no fucking way that I'll be single until you put a ring in someone's finger. "

Emmett leaned against the back of his chair and looked at her with a tiny smirk on his face "Wanna bet?"

"Screw you, Emmett!" said Alice, her face red as a tomato.

"I mean it. Do you wanna bet that I'll be getting married and all that Martha Stewart stuff before you?"

Alice studied her brother's face for a second and then she said. "Deal. If I don't get married before I get thirty, I'll baby-sit your children. But if you don't, oh, sweetie. Saturday night will be dedicated to your nephews for a year."

Emmett stretched his massive hand and Alice took it with her tiny one. "Deal."

The rest of the breakfast, we spent jesting and chatting. It was easy to see mornings like that. After that, we all sat in the living room, each one with our own laptop and started working. Just because we weren't going to work because of the storm, it didn't mean the work was buried in snow.

I made some research and read some articles on Internet about Forensics. Edward was composing on his laptop, his head on my lap, so I could stroke his soft bronze hair as much I wanted and from time to time, he handed me his earphones and played to me. I never, before, was part of a composition. But it looked so complex. I was flattered because he let me hear it before it was done.

"Ha!" said Emmett, after one hour. "Bella, check this out." He turned his laptop and I saw a picture of Jacob on the online first page of the NY Times. He was wearing a wrinkled suit and sunglasses. Alice took a peek and laughed.

"Jesus, who does this guys just think he is? Horatio Caine?"

But Edward wasn't laughing. "Is this jackasses case over?" he asked Emmett.

"Well, yeah. He even says some kind of crap like 'the citizens of NY can rest now, since we got the perp.'" Emmett grimaced. "It's been a while since I read so much bullshit.

I typed in the site of the Times and read the article "Well, actually, he was in a big shot case." The other three raised their eyebrows, alarmed.

Scream "crime" in NY and no one will even blink. But shout "serial killer" and people will panic in a second. They were not common, but, yeah, it happens. I shrugged "At least, now he doesn't have a reason to be here anymore, so he can take his smug butt back to Seattle, where he belongs."

Edward picked up my hand and kissed it, but I could see the smile didn't reach his eyes "That's definitely good news."

"Hey, Bella." Called Alice, "Did Carmen say when we can move in?"

"She said we could move tomorrow." I said and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me, wide eyed. Alice gasped. I hurried to say:

"She just sent me an e-mail letting us know." I knew Alice was starting to freak out with excitement, and would find a way to convince us to face the snow storm to check on the house, so I quickly added." She attached some photos, too." Oh, I think I said the magic words, because Emmett and Alice hurried to my side, so the four of us were staring at the screen of my lap top. No, Sir. No trips through Iceland to check on houses. I know, it's my house, but we will just freeze our butts outside.

The pictures showed a very different house that I remembered. Nothing of the horrible mustard. The walls were all creamy and warm, with some details in yellow and deep blue here and there. She kept most of my old Grandma's furniture, but all restored. My bedroom had a pretty shade of blue, not too girly, but still feminine. The result was very nice. We were checking on Alice's new room – very nice, Japanese style, when one of the maids – Clarissa, this time, appeared at the door and said.

"Excuse me, but Miss Denali is here to see Mr. Edward."

Edward pressed his lips in a tight line and I looked at him curiously. He looked at me and said. "I'll be right back." And kissed, lightly, my cheek.

I knew it was Tanya who wanted to talk to Edward. I just didn't understand why she just didn't come in and say "hi". Because she definitely didn't have trouble of doing that when I met her, last week.

I didn't like this.

EPOV

I went to the Family Room where I knew Tanya was waiting, feeling both pissed and guilty, because I didn't like to argue with Tanya. She was, after all, my friend from College. But it was annoying the way she was always trying to get something else. I never saw her like that. She had to respect that. On the other hand, I wished I hadn't scowled at her the way I did.

Why do women have to be so complicated?

She got up when I came in, looking pale and, to my surprise, with no make up at all. Her eyes were also a bit red, as she was crying.

"Tanya." I said, my shoulders falling a bit "What happened? Why are you crying?"

She whipped her tears and said. 'I'm not crying. I just came here to check if everything is okay between us. Because I guess I kind of screwed up yesterday, didn't I?"

I passed my fingers through my hair, trying to figure it out what was best. Tanya was my friend and I liked her, but I knew the fact she was in love with me – if it was true – could be a problem. But you don't dump someone, especially a friend, just because the person is in love with you and you are not. So, I decided not pushing her away, but I'd make myself clear.

"Tanya, I want to make things right with you, because I didn't act right. I shouldn't have responded that way… that was rude."

"Edward..." She trailed, but I interrupted her.

"I want stay friend with you, Tanya. But that's all. I love Bella and only her. If you can't understand that, we can't go on. Got it?"

Her face went pale and she nodded. "Of course. I won't stay in the way. So, are we… in peace?" she asked, her deep blue eyes examining my face. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes."

She flashed a faint smile and said. "Good. So, are you going to practice later? I'm having a bit of difficulty. I was never good playing Strauss songs. Could you give me some help?" she clenched her teeth, looking embarrassed, "Please?"

"Actually, I can't. We are going to move in to the new house tomorrow, so we all kind of have to pack and everything."

Tanya looked surprise and, tried to not look too disappointed. "Oh! Wow. Tomorrow?" I nodded and she said. "You guys need some help?"

"I think we are all good, but, thanks, " I said. I wondered for how long things would be odd between Tanya and me, "Sorry about not helping you."

"Oh, no! It's okay. I'll call Maggie or Tia later… they don't live that far and I'll practice with one of them." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Sorry, Tanya."

She waved, dismissing my apologies and picked up her keys. "Chill, Edward. It's nothing. Good luck with the moving. With this weather, you are going to need it. Tell Bella I said "hi.'"

Tanya left and I went back to Bella, who looked at me, a bit puzzled. I saw my siblings babbling in front of Alice's computer and I sat on the couch next to Bella and put her on my lap. She snuggled closer and I inhaled her delicious smell.

"What did she want?" she asked, in a light tone. Too light.

I moved her, so I could look straight into her eyes and said:

"Nothing important, Bella. We had a little argument yesterday and she came to apologize."

Bella looked at me, surprised. "You two argued? Why?"

There was no sense in lying, because later, this could be a problem. I accepted Tanya's friendship, but I was ready to let it go, if this would threaten my relationship with Bella.

"Because she crossed the line. But it's okay, now. I told her that I prefer brunettes."

Bella's eyes went wide and she got pale, "Edward, did Tanya hit on you?"

"She tried, but I said her to butt off. Its okay, Bella, she got the message."

She looked at me, scared, and I pulled her to a long, melting bones kiss.

"Bella," I whispered. "I love you. Now and forever. Tanya knows that. And you know that too. You don't have anything to worry about. Tanya is my friend; you are my girlfriend, my companion, my soul mate. Never doubt that."

Bella seemed satisfied with my answer because she nodded and leaned back into my chest. I sighed, content. I had my angel back. My siblings were talking to me again and I kept my best friend from College – how many people can say the same? And I'd deal with her silly crush on me.

And I'd deal with Jacob Black as well.

________________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: It's me again. ****My trip was postponed for tomorrow and since my dear friend and beta returned me the chapter, I didn't see the reason why not replace the chapter ASAP, right?**

**Oh, I forgot telling you guys this: the link for the pictures of the house, floorplan and this stuff are on my profile, in case you want a visual reference. I also added links for photos of the cast, because they are older than the cast of the movie.**

**I'd like to say thanks for the patience. I know lots of you have been reviewing and following the story since the very first chapter and this really makes me happy. Independent Bella is definitely, my favorite story. I'm really happy that you guys like it. **

**Lol **

**Ushio-chan**

Chapter 17

Viva La Vida

"_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"_

Coldplay – Viva La Vida

BPOV

The rest of the day passed in a blur of mugs of hot chocolate and old Meg Ryan movies on DVD. Well, at least, for Alice and me. Emmett and Edward gave up after the second movie – French Kiss. I think Kevin Kline's mustache was just too much for them.

We were in the middle of "You've got Mail" when Carlisle and Esme got home. I could swear they were in their room or in Carlisle's study this whole time, but apparently they left last evening for a cocktail and just came back now… 3:30 pm.

Wow, I mean. I think people don't manufacture parents like they used to in old times. Because look at them and look at us! They had more social life than all of us together.

How freakish.

They politely asked us if we were okay and we kind of nodded our heads, automatically. I think what the four of us were asking ourselves was "what were they doing all this time?" Seriously, my insight was something along that the lines of that movie "Eyes Wide Shut", with that group of people in cloaks and masks on a patio illuminated by candles. The rest was so bizarre that my face went red immediately and I jumped on my feet the second the door of their bedroom was shut.

"Er, guys. Hmm, since we are moving tomorrow, how about we start packing?"

"Great idea!" Alice jumped off the armchair where she's been lazily sitting and polishing her nails. "I don't know why I didn't consider that before. Let's keep ourselves _busy_."

From the maniac look on her face, I think she probably was imagining something worse.

Emmett grumbled something and went to his room and Edward stretched his long, lean muscles… he seemed like some feline predator, so graceful I whipped the drool of my mouth when I saw a bit of his white skin that his movement showed, just before he turned to me. He cocked an eyebrow:

"See anything you like?"

My cheeks burned and I tried to hide my embarrassment by coughing. He just chuckled and cupped my face with his hand.

"Why don't you rest here and I ask Serena to pack your things?"

"And leave me here with my thoughts?" I said with a smirk, getting up and stretched my shirt over the jeans "Thanks, but no thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you tell me how you are going to pack with one hand?" his voice was smooth as silk, as he pointed to my wounded hand. I'm not going to win this one, am I?

I gave him my best response.

"Hmm." _Good one, Bella!!_

I'm pathetic.

Then he gave me his final attack. He took both of my hands in his, kissed my knuckles lightly and purred, his eyes buried in mine, like emerald pools.

"Bella let me take care of you, please? "

Oh, my God! How does he do that?

"Okay." I said, sitting back on the sofa. I'm pretty sure I acted like that because of guilt. I didn't tell him that Jacob kissed me. It didn't matter. I don't care about Jacob. I'll kick him again if I have to.

But I know I'll have to tell him about this sometime.

Edward chuckled softly, probably because my eyes looked glassy and unfocused.

"Do you want to watch the movie?" he asked.

I shook my head and he went to his room. I turned off the TV and the DVD and then he came back with a collection of Jane Austen's novels. I hugged him.

"I love you."

He laughed. "You're easy to please." I pouted and he kissed my cheek. "I have to get things ready for tomorrow. I really hope it stops snowing." He sighed, looking outside and then he looked at me. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

"I'm fine. Just go pack your things and come back." I said. He kissed me again and headed to his room.

Actually, how we were going to take our things to Lennox Hill was a problem. It wasn't that far, but if keeps snowing, we'll have to postpone. And we'll have to do this pretty soon tomorrow or, the worst perspective, on lunchtime. Tomorrow was Friday, after all. A working day.

For everyone except for me, of course.

I think we could use Edward's car and Carlisle's, but there were other problems. I'd have to go to the grocery and buy us some food and other survivor articles, like toilet paper. And fresh towels too. Jesus, I had forgotten so many things we had to buy to turn a house a place to live. Jacob and I moving in the same house was a smooth process. His father rented an apartment near the campus and we lived there. It was a nice place near downtown. But things were different now. It was scary and thrilling at the same time. Things were starting to happen for me. It seems it passed a long time since I told Alice that I'd leave Seattle and get settled here.

Much too thrilled to control myself, I grabbed a piece of paper and started taking notes of what I should be buying tomorrow, like cleaning material. It was a big house, after all.

"Excuse me, Miss Bella?" called a voice and I looked up to see Serena standing in the door with a creamy dress in her arms. I cringed.

"Yes, Serena?" I asked with a weak voice.

"I'd like to know if you want me to wash this dress. I see it's used, and the zipper need to be fixed, but since you and Mr. Edward are moving out tomorrow…"

"Yes, Serena. Do what it's necessary and then I'll come here to pick up the dress." I said between my clenched teeth. I almost told her "Burn it in the fireplace." Or "Throw it in the trash." I hated that dress. It was lovely, it was designer made, but I hated. It represented everything I didn't want. But I couldn't throw a Dior dress in the trash, could I? I may not care about clothes, but I knew that was a very expensive outfit. So, I'll get that cleaned and fixed and I'd send it, with the pearl necklace to Seattle. I'd leave to Sue Black the decision of what to do with the dress.

Besides, the fact that my ex-fiancée was making out with his sister in law didn't contribute for my consideration with the Black Family.

Or, I could call Jacob and ask him to pick up the dress himself.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I would think about that later. I forced myself to finish the list, trying to remember all the items. I grabbed my cell and called the gas company and then to the telephone company. I'd need Internet there. Since I was in a productive mood, I signed TiVo to the main TV and cable for the rest of the house. My Grandma used to have all of this, but since she died, I'd have to sign for everything again.

For a seventy-one year old lady, my Grandma was actually a pretty modern person herself. She got from her agent a very expensive Toshiba lap top and I knew she liked searching things on the Internet, because she used to send me since interesting forensic articles and also questions about Police tactics to photos of Brad Pitt naked. . For her work, though, she used an old Olivetti writing machine that I found in the basement. It was a lovely piece, actually. She said there was nothing compared to writing old-fashioned style, with a nice glass of wine and Miles Davis playing on CD.

She positively drove her agent crazy.

After half an hour, I was stressed from talking to so many attendants and listening to annoying music while I waited on the line (just God knows how much this is going to cost) to talk to another attendant. I think the only good news about that it's the company telephone's service is as annoying in other parts of the planet as ours, from Sweden to Brazil.

Maybe it's a requirement.

I put the piece of paper carefully between the pages of "Sense and Sensibility" and went to check the weather. It continued as icy as a couple of hours ago.

From the other rooms, I heard some Linkin Park song ("What I've Done" I guess Emmett is _a bit_ depressed because of Rose) and Alice yelling at Emmett. I smiled. I had this sense that Alice and Emmett's arguments would be like some kind of background music of the house. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned against Edward's warm chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and we stood like this for a few moments, watching the snow fall over the city.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, after a few moments.

"Toilet paper." I answered, distracted, caressing his jaw with the tip of my fingers.

Edward bent to look at me and he seemed a bit perplexed for a second, and then he laughed. "You are so romantic, dear Bella."

"Maybe not, but you won't feel very romantic if we ran out of detergents and stuff like that, Mister." I said, raising my chin, pretending to be offended. "We have tons to do tomorrow." I turned to face him and folded my arms around his neck. He brushed the hair off my face and stroked gently down my back.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure."

His smile fell for a second. "What? You' don't want to go?" I asked, anxiously. He leaned against me and rested his forehead on mine. "Edward?"

"Of course I'm happy, love. I was… " He grimaced " Kind of thinking that you don't want me to move in with you."

"And why wouldn't I be happy about it?" I asked, surprised, placing both of my hands on my hips.

He smirked "Because you invited us just to pick on Tanya,"

I blushed and stepped away a bit, to escape from this intensive stare. But it was useless. Edward knew me too well. I let my arms fall back to my sides, defeated.

"Yeah, that was… I was jealous of her." It was horrible confessing something like this to him. "I guess I still am. A little bit."

He rolled his eyes "Bella."

"I know she's your best friend from Julliard, but she had announced she was your girlfriend and I was freaking out a bit, okay?" I bit my lip and looked at him "But I was totally honest when I invited you guys to live with me. It's much better than putting an announcement in the newspaper and living with strangers."

Edward raised his eyebrows "That was your plan?"

I shrugged "Or maybe open an asylum for cats."

He snorted, "I like the newspaper stuff better." He passed his fingers though his tousled hair and reached for the mug of coffee that was resting on the top of a near table. "But I still want to know if you think that we are going too fast."

I looked at him, surprised and then I took sometime to think.

"Maybe you are right, but the fact you are moving with me doesn't scare me, Edward. I like having you in my life again." I sopped and looked at him. "Why? Do you think we are moving too fast?"

He smiled and took a sip of coffee. "No. I'm just checking to see if we are on the same page."

I bit my lip. "I'm happy because you are coming with me. It's much better than living with strangers." I thought for a second "But I still have more room to spare."

He raised his eyebrows and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"True. What do you have in mind?"

I pursed my lips and picked up the mug in his hand and took a sip. "I was thinking about offering it to the Hales because they are in the same situation than us, but with Alice in some sort of "love-and-hate" stuff with Jasper and Rosalie really hating Emmett… I don't think it's a good idea."

"We really don't know them that well "Edward observed quietly.

I sighed, "I agree. But I like them already. They seem to… fit." I shrugged and Edward handed me the mug; "I mean, I feel an ease with you and Alice and Em. You're like my family." He smiled at me. "But they seem somehow to fit, too. I kind of cheer for them to get things right."

"You are sounding like Alice." He said and I chuckled.

"Do you like them?" I asked, suddenly. I knew Edward well and besides his differences with Emmett and Alice, he cared about them a lot and, despite the fact he never approved of Laurent, he tried to no make judgment on Alice's choices.

He took some time to answer.

"Well, I like Jasper; at least, he doesn't seem to get high every weekend, like Laurent." He rolled his eyes "He seems more stable. He has a job. But Rosalie… she's more complicated. But I cheer for them too. Talking about them, are they going to the dinner on Sunday?"

I frowned "I invited the Hales. I guess they are coming. Jasper for sure. But I don't know how it is going to be with Rosalie and Kate."

He rolled his eyes. "With that wedding bat on the table, just God knows what those two will be up too."

I snorted and he laughed. I could see a frantic Alice dragging the poor Jasper to the Alley and the catfight between Rosalie and Kate.

"This is going to be fun." I said, and I grabbed my much forgotten mug of chocolate. I hit my mug on his.

"To the new house." He said.

"I couldn't have said better."

*****

The next morning, it didn't snow, that was a good thing. But it was a mess. Apparently, Alice had the monstrous amount of 20 bags alone. So, she took her yellow Porsche just to take her things. How can she have so many clothes, purses and shoes, I have no idea. Edward and I pilled our poor 4 bags each on his Volvo and headed to Lenox Hill, followed by Emmett. He didn't have much to carry, except if you counted his videogame and his collection of DVDs, his "two babies".

We traveled in the troublesome traffic of Manhattan, slower than usual because of the snow and the slippery streets. It was less stressful sitting in Edward's warm car, listening to Debussy's Clair de Lune. Everyone would have to work after lunch. I'd be waiting for the telephone, the cable and the Internet the rest of the day. But I had plans for a nice dinner, with pasta and wine, to make everyone chill a bit after all the stress.

Edward pulled his car behind Alice's. She was already jumping up and down in excitement. I stood in front of the house, staring at the clean windows that reflected the grayish sky. I couldn't help but smile too. I think Alice's excitement is contagious.

"I'm going to open the door and turn on the heater." I said to Edward. He nodded.

"Good idea. Be careful. It's kind of slippery."

I carefully climbed the front steps and opened the door (it took a bit because the door had 3 locks). The vestibule was dark, so I turned on the lights. I walked, amazed at the large living room, with it's the warm, creamy walls and fluffy carpets covering the wooden floor. The cold wind hit my back and I walked quickly to the front bedroom and turned on the gas fireplace. It was working fine. Pleased, I crossed the Living room; passing by Edward's piano near the windows with view to the backyard and went to the dinning room. In a few minutes, it would be warm enough.

"Bella?" called Alice and I heard a noise of something heavy hitting the floor "Oh, God! It's looks awesome!"

I headed back to the living room to find a radiant Alice surrounded by suitcases while Edward and Emmett dragged the rest of her stuff inside.

"Alice." Growled Edward while he left a trail of bags on the floor. Alice stopped her dance to look at him; her eyebrows raised "A little help?"

Her smile fell and she blushed. She looked so cute that I almost went to hug her. I felt just the same way. Despite the photos, I was kind of scary of seeing one of those "modern design" things, like chairs that looked like bookshelves or sinks on the living room, but, so far, so good. Even better. The old fashioned furniture my Grandma used to have was all restored and painted in a pale white color, except for the home theather, which contained a huge plasma TV (Emmett…) that was in a soft baby blue. Here and there, in the curtains and cushions, there were different shades of beige, caramel, cream and gold, with a touch of dark blue. It wasn't masculine or feminine.

I liked it. A lot.

After about fifteen minutes, all the bags were on the room. So started the battle to take everything upstairs. In the end, we met in the family room, looking exhausted, but Emmett insisted on plugging in all the electronic stuff. Edward offered himself to face the cold and grab some nice coffee from Starbucks for us. I don't know what was happening to us. I guess we were happy of being home and everything looked great. I haven't seen the boy's rooms yet, but mine was huge, with the bay window facing the street, filled with historical houses. The walls had a lovely shade of sky blue, with a big iron king size bed. As I asked, there were two bookshelves flanking the fireplace, with a comfy armchair in front of it. An old-fashioned worktable, a big Provence wardrobe and a bench under the bay window completed the design.

Alice started putting the DVD collection in order as well and I grabbed a few books that didn't fit in my room..

"Yes!" said Emmett turning on the CD player. I recognized Belinda's "If We Were" and we started singing quietly, almost shyly.

"You two look like a set of wallflowers, you know?" grumbled Emmett. "Let's get the fucking party started." He said, turning on the volume button and started playing 'Love is Gone", by David Guetta. We both raised our eyebrows when he took his classic Ray Ban sunglasses from his jacket's pocket and put it on. He started pretending that he was playing a guitar and sang along.

"_What are we suppose to do_

_After all that we've been through_

_When everything that felt so right is wrong_

_Now that the love is gone"_

Alice and I chuckled and we started singing too. It was very difficult because Emmett started shaking his hips. I could swear he took some samba classes or something. He hit on my hip and Alice's to make us dance.

"Oh, come on, girls! You want to dance too. Dance with Uncle Emmett." he pleaded, shaking his butt.

We laughed, but started dancing too, shaking our heads and moving our arms out the rhythm. I think we were like savages dancing for the Gods. In the end, we were more laughing than dancing when the door was open.

The three of us turned to see if it was Edward with the goddamn coffee. But it wasn't.

"Oh, crap!" said Emmett and then he added, "I mean, sorry, Mr. Swan."

My father shot him a dirty glare and Emmett grimaced, like a student in front of the school director. He turned to look at me.

"Hello, Bella."

______________________________________________________________________

N/A: Sorry for the cliffy, but as I was writing/typing, I had the impression that the chapter was over and also that it was quite big. Personally, I like smaller chapters; they are less tiresome to read. But this is just me.

See you on the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER :Please, check my profile**

**N/A: Hello! Ushio-chan here! No, I'm not dead. I've been busy and finding the right tone of this chapter was very difficult. Either it was too dramatic, or simply too stupid to be read by others. So, after a long and terrible winter, here it is the 18****th**** chapter. **

**I also would like to say thanks for the people who added this story in their communities. I feel totally flattered. Thank you, guys for all the support. It breaks my heart every time I get a PM asking me when I'm going to update and I see the draft I have written it isn't good enough. **

**Well, enough babbling. Happy reading! **

Chapter 18

Amazing

"_Say you don't know how to do it now_

_So you run_

_It's not that you're bleeding, but you're through with it now_

_So you run, so you run"_

Seal – Amazing (Kaskade Remix)

"_Hello, Bella." Said Charlie._

It was followed with a really awkward moment, the three of us staring stunned at a very surprised Charlie standing in the vestibule, with his tweed suit and dark coat; like a bunch of deers caught by the lights of a car. I glanced quickly at the mirror on the coffee table and confirmed my suspicions that my hair was standing at weird angles. Alice, at some point of our… dance had taken off her jacket and she grabbed one of the sleeves to shake it at the rhythm of the song.

I don't know how, but what was already was embarrassing, somehow, got _worse._

"_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")_

_Next to mine"_

We looked around, a bit confused, trying to find out of where it was coming. It wasn't the radio, so it should be one of the cell phones. I checked on mine, but it was turned off. I forgot to charge it again. I looked around, confused. We heard a growl from the corner and I widened my eyes at Emmett, when he pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans (he was going to change clothes before going to work), Madonna singing each time louder.

"_Give it to me, yeah_

_No one's gonna show me how_

_Give it to me, yeah_

_No one's gonna stop me now"_

"It's better if you pick up at once." Said Alice in a calm voice and a devious grin. I bit my lip to not laugh. Emmett's ears were pink with embarrassment. "The next one is the chorus of Erotica."

"Alice!" he roared, but he did what she said and crossed the room to the study on the front of the house and shut the door violently in our faces. Alice and I snorted and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well." He said, thick dark brows raised a hint of amusement in his eyes. This kind of thing used to happen all the time when we were teens. It was the way it worked. Alice pranked Emmett, Emmett pranked me and we all pranked Edward. "Some things never change."

His voice kind of gets me back to the beginning. What was Charlie doing here? What did he _want_?

"Dad" I said, my voice shrinking a bit "What are you doing here?"

Alice took a step towards me; both of her palms rose, asking me to calm down. Her bright eyes were wide and serious. I forced myself to calm down a bit.

"Okay, please, don't get at me, Bells. This is my fault. I called him to come here. I wanted you two to have a chance to speak."

I looked at Alice, stunned. Why, I wasn't expecting this. For Charlie to agree about coming here to make amends, I mean. But it wasn't really, a surprise. That was so Alice. It's the same thing she did when she hired Carmen to reform everything. She just fixed everyone's lives. Except her own.

"Its okay, Alice." I muttered, smiling a bit. I really wished she hadn't done this. Charlie and I were… complicated. I knew she had the best intentions. But I kind of wished she hadn't done that. Anyway, Charlie had agreed to come here. So it was a good sign. Maybe things would turn for the best "Thanks."

She nodded and, after giving me a quick hug, she excused herself. I heard her soft steps climbing up the stairs.

I turned to Charlie.

"Err. Sorry about the mess." I whispered and motioned to him to sit on the couch. I opted for the comfy armchair near the widescreen TV. He took off his heavy coat the put the suitcase on the floor.

He looked tired and stressed. I knew he was busy. His law firm was one of the biggest in Seattle. Charlie had started as a police officer, but he took Night Classes and got a Law Degree. He climbed his way to the D.A's Office, where he worked here in NY, until he got the opportunity for a partnership with Billy Black in Seattle. It was the perfect timing. I had no guts to go back to school in NY, so he shipped me to the same boarding school where Billy's son was attending, Very convenient.

"It's not a problem at all, Bella. I can see you guys are quite busy here."

"Yeah, we moved this morning." I said, not sure what to do with my hands. "I'm sorry but we don't have anything to eat or to drink."

_Where was Edward with the coffee? _

He shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about that. I think I chose the worst time to come here, sorry. But since your mother told me you were here and I had a business trip, I decided to come and see how you guys were doing..." He made a pause and looked around and nodded, satisfied. "You did a good job here. It's far less…." He made a pause, looking for the right word.

"Mustard." I completed his sentence with a smile. "Yeah. But we kept most of her furniture."

He looked at me and smiled back, a bit nostalgic.

"Your Grandma was one of a kind. She always had something going on: A trip to Yorkshire, a writers convention, a meeting with some specialist. And she was a stubborn old lady. She refused to move to LA or to Seattle. And she adored you. I knew she'd find a way to join the two things she loved the most."

Wow, that was probably the longest sentence I've heard Charlie speak, except when he's in Court. I didn't know how to reply that, so he cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed about his little speech. "Listen, Bella. I'm sorry how things ended between us the last time we spoke."

"Oh, Dad." I gasped. I was kind of waiting for a fight. "I'm sorry too."

"No, let me explain. I was under lots of pressure last week. Your leaving was a scandal, people got mad and we had to send back all the gifts. Sue Black was furious and wanted to sue us." He sighed, passing his fingers through his hair.

That was really a Sue Black's thing. The appearance, the image. That was all that mattered for that family.

I raised an eyebrow "Would she be happier if I left Jacob at the alter?"

He looked at me, his expression sad. "No one is happy with any of this, Bella. But Jacob told me he's in town and he's trying to fix things between you two."

My cheeks flushed with anger. I folded my arms. "If he calls to make amends screwing up with my new job…"

Charlie pursed his lips and bent over to lean on his knees, getting himself closer, his expression was hopeful.

"Bella, what Jacob did was wrong. But you're not the first young couple close to the wedding day to have problems. He really loves you. You should try again, make it work. Dear, getting married it's a serious thing. You two had a compromise."

He's got to be kidding on me!

"It wasn't me who cheated." I said slowly, and then I stopped. Why bother discussing this again? "It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to Seattle," I said in a controlled tone. I refused myself to lose my temper with Charlie again. If Jacob was the son-of-law of his dreams, I'm sorry. I have other plans.

His expression turned even more anxious.

"I know that you didn't want any of that, Bella. The high profile wedding, the press…. But since you're here and you have spare rooms." I widened my eyes at him and he waved dismissively "I spoke to Esme. How do you think I got the spare keys to the house?"

"Oh." I said. We had given the spare keys of this house to Esme and Carlisle to keep in case, you know, the four of us lose the keys or some other emergency. What any of this had to do with Jacob.

Oh, God! He couldn't be suggesting…

"So, why don't you invite Jacob to live here and you guys could take it slow…."

I was about to explode when the door was opened and Edward showed up, one of his hands busy with the cup support. His cheeks were a bit flushed because of the cold and his slightly wet hair made me think of a shampoo advertisement.

"Hello. Sorry for the delay." He said with his gorgeous crooked smile, as he closed the door with his feet. But he stopped as soon as he saw Charlie in the room. "Oh, we have visitors." He nodded formally, but the politeness of his tone was impeccable "Hello, Mr. Swan. It's been a long time. "

Charlie stood up, his face pale with anger. There were no traces of the trying-to-make-amends and convince-Bella-to-go-back-to-Jacob anymore.

"Bella what is this boy doing here?"

"He lives here, Dad." I said in a firm tone, studying Charlie's features. That was it, the type of the moment that can decide a relationship. I knew that if I succumbed to Charlie's hate for Edward, I'd lose him again. Not because of Charlie, but because of me. Edward would never do something to separate Charlie and me and be a reason for distress. I loved my father. But Edward was my life.

I looked at Edward and stretched to him. He didn't hesitate. We weren't a couple of teenagers caught in my room in a compromised situation anymore. We had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. He held my hand and our fingers intertwined. He looked at me and stared back at his emerald green orbs. They were full of love and trust. He nodded lightly. That was the moment.

"With me." I said, finally." We are back together."

There was a moment of silence.

"What is this, Isabella?" he asked, in a controlled voice "What is the meaning of this?"

"This means that I'm not going back to Jacob." I said, raising my chin, my cheeks burning. "Because I'm with Edward now and forever. The wedding is off."

His face suddenly looked like strawberry milkshake badly mixed.

"You what?" he spat, incredulity and anger washing down his face. He took a couple of steps away from us, trying to calm down. "Is this some sort of a joke? Are you doing this to punish Jacob? To punish me because you didn't want a fancy wedding? I can't understand what you are doing with this boy. I believe you remember what happened the last time you got involved with him? What he made you go through? "

Edward took a step forward. His expression was serious, but I could see his eyes shinning.

"Charlie. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you earlier, so you didn't have to discover this way." He gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand. I squeezed it back. "But what happened to Bella was a sick joke played by an envious girl. I don't know if you recall, but I was also a victim. She took photos of me too." He made a pause and said in a low tone. "It was my fault if I didn't see the type of the person I was hanging out with in time. I was naïve and reckless. If I could turn back time and save Bella from all the humiliation and distress she endured, I would. Unfortunately I can't. I'm sorry for everything you and Bella suffered. But I love her."

I took a sharp breath and said.

"And I love him too." Charlie sighed and I rushed saying. "It's true, Dad. This is what I want. I'm happy here."

Charlie's face went paler.

"I don't believe you, Bella. Your fiancé comes here to try making amends with you and now, you discover that didn't stop loving _Edward Cullen_? The same bastard you ran off the other time? How can I agree and be happy with something like this?"

I took a step closer to him, ice filling my veins.

"Aren't you forgetting the fact Jacob cheated on me, Dad? At our engagement party? I'm sure we spoke about that."

He made a face and picked up his coat and suitcase.

"I really don't want to hear this anymore. When you get back to your senses, call me. Think about of what you are doing."

"I'm sorry you don't agree with me, Dad." I said as he walked to the door. Edward whispered.

"Aren't you going after him?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "There is nothing to do now. "

I walked with Charlie to the door and opened it. He glared at me and walked out. I saw the shiny limo waiting for him on the corner. I heard a door being opened and Emmett showed up behind the door of the study/bedroom.

"Is it safe to go out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett." I closed the door and turned. Alice was climbing down the stairs, very agitated.

"Sweet Jesus, what a disaster! It wasn't suppose to happen this way!" she shook her head, frustrated and then she glared at Edward "That was your fault! What a freaking bad timing of yours!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up, Alice! How come you didn't say a word about calling Charlie? If you had planned this right…"

Emmett picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"True. Charlie got us totally off our guard. And you have bad timing, bro."

Edward stared at Emmett, looking perplexed. "Emmett, why on Earth are you wearing sunglasses inside the house?"

We all snorted and Emmett cursed and took off the sunglasses.

"Whatever" he said, waving the sunglasses "Don't change the subject."

I was half hearing them, as they kept discussing Charlie's fiasco. I looked around at the living room. I was sad for what happened to Charlie. But I had tried to live by his rules and this brought me here. And this is what I want. This is my life, my friends and the guy I like. I'm sorry if this displeases Charlie. But I'll not run away from this.

"Guys." I called and they totally ignored me. Emmett and Alice were busy making a revival of all the moments that Edward ruined just because he showed up at the wrong time "GUYS!" I called again, louder.

They turned to look at me, a bit surprised, as they had forgotten I was still here. I put my hand on my hips in a decided movement and said, with a huge smile.

"Forget about Charlie and the dinner I was planning tonight. Let's go out! Pick some place to have a drink and then have dinner."

They all stared at me, stunned and Edward regained his voice before the others.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Bella?"

The others laughed and I gave him a hug. "Your Bella wants to go out. Come on, guys. It's Friday! There must be some place in this city for us to go."

Edward shot his siblings a perplexed glance.

"It's worse than I thought."

Alice shrugged. "I don't care if she's sick or this is an alien. Let's take the chance! How about the New Moon, Em? Do you think we can get a table?"

Emmett chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Excellent!" beamed Alice "And then we could have dinner at the La Bella Italia. I heard their mushroom ravioli is fantastic."

Edward bent to me and asked.

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded at him. "Sure thing."

And then they got ready to work. The house seemed totally empty without them. It wasn't bad. I liked that house and I had gazillions of things to do, but I didn't want to think about Charlie. Or Jacob. Or Lauren. So, I picked up my purse and went out.

It was still too chilly to be outdoors, so I took the subway and spent the rest of the afternoon at the Met, with the little children visiting the museum. I followed the group of the tourists, enjoying the speech of the guide. On my way back, I passed by the grocery store and bought just the necessities for breakfast and some other things.

When I got home, I realized the cable guy and the TiVo guy were almost leaving. I apologized to them (I had completely forgot about it) and made them come in. I put the things in the refrigerator and prepared myself some hot chocolate and went to the living room. Fortunately, they didn't take too long. I climbed up the stairs and went to my room, taking the hot chocolate.

I turned on the IPod and picked "Claire de Lune" as background music. My room was a bit messy; not only because of my luggage, but also because of the books I had inherited from Grandma and that I wanted to put on the two bookshelves that flanked the big fireplace.

I decided on trying one of her books, mostly because I liked the cover. A red headed woman sat with her back to the camera. She was wearing a white corset and her eyes were closed. It was a fantastic story, with a touch of romance. I liked the classics, but I decided giving a try. I took the book with me to the bench under the bay window and curled myself up to read.

I was awoken up by a hyper Alice, who had escaped from work earlier and had also time to grab a cute outfit from "The Wardrobe" (why was everything at Alice's work in capital letters? Have you noticed that? The Book. The Wardrobe. It was so smug). I nodded, yawning a bit while she pushed me to the bathroom (Alice may be small, but she was quite strong). I took a bath and let her dress me up and put on make up. She had picked out a pair of dark washed jeans, with a navy blue pleated scoop neck tank top. It was very cute. Except for one detail.

"Alice, I'm going to freeze outside."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't fear, woman of little faith. I'll manage that."

"Thanks, Alice." I said, with a shy smile, as she handed me a creamy double-breasted A-line coat in solids. It was very warm. To my distress, she picked a pair of boots.

She nodded, satisfied. Her outfit – black leggings and black turtleneck wool shirt, black boots and a velvet skirted peacoat. She looked great. I said that and she waved dismissively. "Just a few things I found at The Wardrobe." (You see what I mean? Always in capital letters)

The boys were already waiting for us "For a long time" pointed out Emmett. After a quick debate, we decided taking a cab to downtown, instead of going with one our cars.

"New Moon" was the hottest place of the week in NY, and the only indication of the location was a dark circle on the top of the door and the security guards. There were no windows. Inside, as the name said, everything was black, with a few details in white, including the clothes of the waitress. It was typically NY: Beautiful people drinking and chatting, dancing bossa nova as soundtrack and colorful drinks. We sat at a table near the bar. It was black with a white half moon.

We drank and chatted about everyone's day. I was really having a good time. One hour later, Kate showed up in a total white outfit and greeted us cheerfully, looking even more ethereal than usual. It was funny, but she seemed to fit that place even better than us.

I had no idea that Emmett had called her, since he barely speaks about her.

Well, what do I know?

I took a sip of my 'Sex on the Beach" and then I felt Alice's hand squeezing mine. I looked at her and saw she was staring at someplace else.

"What?" I whispered.

"Don't look now. But Rosalie just came in with Royce King. And Lauren."

********************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A: See you on the next chapter. Reviews, please! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

**Hello, guys! Ushio-chan here.**

**Huh. Sorry, this is not a new chapter. But, people are asking me for a new chapter and I feel like I owe you guys some sort of explanation. **

**So, the thing is. I haven't been able to write for a while because the past few months have been difficult. To say the very least. I lost people I loved, between other things. But, no. I haven't given up or dropped anything or any story. I'm still a die hard Twilight fan. And a fanfic writer. But, for now, I'm not okay to write something fun for you guys to read. My head is a mess. **

**So, please. All I ask is for you guys to be a bit more patient with me, okay? I'll be fine soon. I know you guys are waiting. I'll finish the story properly. Just wait and see. **

**Thanks for all the support. You have no idea how this is important to me. **

**Carpe Diem. **

**Ushio-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Hello! First, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who sent me messages supporting me.**** That was really helpful and very sweet from you guys. You are the best! **

**I know it's been a very long time, but this year it's being very hard on me. A****nd because of that, I wrote this chapter. **

**I also would like to say thanks to Shadowman55, who helped me with my classic grammar mistakes. **

**Enough chit chat! Happy reading!**

**Ushio-chan**

Chapter 19

Its my Life

"_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down"_

It's My Life – Bon Jovi

BPOV

"You've got to be kidding me." I managed to mumbled, pathetically

I turned to see Lauren and her friends being conducted by the hostess (who didn't conducted us here, by the way) to a table on the opposite side the place we were sitting. I saw her whip a lock of her dyed golden hair and flash a smile to the guy who sat by her side before a huge group of girls walked to the dance floor and block the vision.

I gasped and quickly turned my back to them.

"Shit!" I said, looking at Alice, in panic. "How is that possible?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, that's a hot place, Bells." She shot me an apologetically smile "I didn't know she'd come here.."

"Bella?" asked a soft, velvet voice in my ear. I looked at Edward, who was offering me a new martini and I grabbed automatically the glass and took a long sip. He looked at me, worried "Hey, easy Bella. This is not lemonade. "

"I know. I'm just thirsty." I said with a faint smile.

He glanced at his sister and back to me. I stopped an impulse of hiding myself under the table. I wouldn't be able to hide this from him.

"What is this?" he asked taking the glass from me before I could take another gulp. "What's going on here? Why do you look so upset?"

I bit my lip. I felt so ridiculous, so weak, that I couldn't speak. Lauren humiliated me seven years ago and I still felt inferior to her. Maybe we never really get over High School.

"Lauren is here." Answered Alice in my place "_With Rose_." She added, sending Emmett, who was wrapped around Kate (or Kate was wrapped around him. I certainly couldn't tell) a smirk. Emmett cringed and she chuckled. I smiled a bit.

"What?" Asked Edward. He looked up and looked for them. His face, usually, so smooth and angelic, suddenly became very dark. He clutched his fists into balls. His eyes were filled with hate and disgust. " I want to have a word with her."

"Calm down, Edward.' Said Alice. "Let's finish our drinks first."

"Alice.' He said, rolling his eyes. "This is not the time."

I decided interfering. "No, Edward. She's right. Let's not spoil our night because of her."

Better would say do not spoil our night because of me, I thought, as Edward occupied the chair beside mine and wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively. I leaned against his warm body, enjoying his company, half hearing Alice and him chatting quietly. I felt protected and safe. Who cares if Lauren is here? Who cares if my father doesn't approve my style of life and my ex-fiancé doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon?

I saw Emmett picking from over Kate's shoulder and I guess he wasn't pleased to see Royce with them. To be honest, they were a very shiny group, with Royce (who was using a bandage on his nose) and Rosalie as main stars, Together, they looked great, both tall and blondish. Lauren was talking to a sandy haired guy. He had tanned skin and a long fair hair pulled on a low ponytail. Tall and muscular, he was quite charming, actually, in Indiana Jones sort of way. Not really the type of the guy you expect to see in Lauren's crew.

But, well, what do I know?

I didn't see Jasper, tough. And I guess I wasn't the only one who did notice his absence. Alice wrinkled her cute nose and took a sip on her drink, but I could tell she was disappointed. She barely noticed the gorgeous dark haired guy who seemed to be trying to get her attention by half an hour, with no success. Oh, boy.

I felt Edward's fingers on my hair and I looked at him. "Do you want to go home?" he whispered, his pure forest green eyes studying my face. I could see he was worried about me, but I also could notice the anger, cold and somber down the surface. He was trying to look indifferent, but his jaw was locked and he seemed distressed.

I hated to see him like this. I hated what she had done to us. Or worse, what we let her to . If we had trusted more on each other, she wouldn't have taken us apart. Because there she was, just a few steps and Edward is here by my side and nothing seemed so right in my life.

Old Bella would have run. She ran from Edward the first time and she ran from Jacob, when things got too messy. Because she was a victim. I refuse myself being that person again. I despised her.

So I got up from the high chair where I was sitting.

"Whoa, what are you doing, tigress?" asked Alice, raising her eyebrows.

I flashed her a smile.

"I'm going to compliment an old friend." I looked at Edward and he looked stunned. I stretched my hand "Are you coming?"

He hesitated for a second and then he flashed me my favorite crooked smile, as he took my hand on his and got up too "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"What?" asked Emmett, finally unlocking his lips from Kate's. "Are you guys serious?" he asked in awe and pushed Kate from his lap brusquely. She looked at him, pissed. "Cool. I'm on it! Maybe I can punch that asshole of King again."

"Don't you dare, Emmett Cullen!' Hissed Alice, picking her tiny purse and narrowing her baby blue eyes at him. I could swear she had grown a few inches. Scary. "I'm not going to jail because of you again."

"Oh, come on!" said Em, rolling his dark brown eyes 'it wasn't _that _bad."

"What is going on?" whined Kate, looking hurt. It was funny because she didn't look mystical when she was angry. But it was just a second before she had put on her dreamy expression. Emmett explained to her and she shot a long, pensative look at Lauren and Rosalie's group. "What a dark aura." She commented, darkly, taking her tiny hands to the aquamarine stone she was wearing as pendant around her long neck.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." She finished her drink and gave me a meaning glance "Let's finish this. I'm hungry. Shall we?"

The five of us crossed the dance floor, where sexy, partially dressed bodies were shaking their hips at the sound of 'Pokerface", from Lady GaGa. I guess the DJ felt the changing on the mood. As we approached, I started to feel less confident. Maybe that was a bad idea. Because I had no clue about what I was going to say to Lauren. What the hell was I thinking?

And then we were just a step beside her table and she turned to see us. I realized that I had absolutely nothing to say. Instead something in me seemed to break. The past few days, even years seemed to be too much. The hand that was holding the glass of martini started shaking and then I…

Well, I spited the drink all over her blonde hair.

"Fucking hell!" cried Emmett, cracking out with Alice. I stared at Lauren, whose pale face was completely wet and then I turned to Edward, who had bend while he was laughing. The three people who were with Lauren stared at us ion shock. I couldn't believe in what I have done, but I have to say that I was quite pleased with myself. Thank God, Alice composed herself and wrapped an arm around my waste and grinned to Rosalie.

"Well, it was fancy seeing you, guys. But we are leaving. Have an adorable evening!"

And she made us all turn and leave, very, very fast. I heard Lauren shrinking of pure hate while the security of the club accompanied us out. It was the second time this month we were kicked out from a place like that. I didn't care. I was free.

* * *

Saturday passed in a blur. First because of the horrible hangover and because we spent the whole day unpacking our stuff and setting up in the house. Thank God, I haven't heard hear a word from Jacob since last time. If God had heard my pray, he'd already departed back to Seattle and never come back here.

But I managed to wake up on Sunday morning with the phone. Which was not very pleasant, since Alice managed to change the ring tone again, so while I was looking for the phone on the bedside table, I recognized Pink yelling with Christina Aguilera and Lil'Kim:

"_Gichie gichie ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gichie gichie ya ya here (hee oh)_

_Mocca choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)"_

Please, don't misunderstand me, I love "Lady Marmalade" like everyone else. But not as ring tone and definitely, not at 7am.

I heard Edward grunting by my side and then, after letting the little portrait fell on the floor (dammit!) and almost making myself falling on the floor, I managed to grab the damn phone and groaned.

"Yeah?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" cried my mother. Oh, just perfect. "Are you awake?"

"No." I mumbled, passing my free hand on my messed hair. Seriously, _why me_?

Of course a little thing like me being asleep wouldn't stop Renée.

"Well, it's better for you to discover by me, then. Dear, you won't guess, but, it's in the internet that you ex-fiancée Jacob had announced his engagement with Leah Clearwater!"

That woke me up. I sat up quickly

"What?"

"You ex-fiancée, sweetie. Jacob, the Bastard! He's going to marry Leah Clearwater next month!"

"What story is that?" This time, I really had woken Edward up. He sat up and looked at me, confused. I signed him to approach, so he could hear Renée too.

"Of course I quickly called Emily and she told me her cousin got pregnant from Jacob, so Billy Black practically threatened to disinherit Jacob if he didn't assume the child. He said he wouldn't allow this kind of scandal. You know how these people are, Bella. "

I was trying to process all the information.

"Well, that's awesome!" I busted I grinned at Edward and he kissed me fully in the mouth. I got so distracted that I completely forgot about Mom. She kept calling me out until Edward hung up the phone. We spent the rest of the morning the bed.

When we finally got up and went to grab something to eat, we found Alice and Emmett working on their lap tops. Em handed me a cup of coffee and Alice looked up.

"Jesus, you guys look rabbits."

"Shut up, Alice." Said Edward with a grin, patting his sister gently on the face. "Not now."

"Oh, let her be. She's just mad because she's losing the bet." Said Emmett with an easy smile.

"I'm not loosing." She said between her teeth and then she raised her chin "I'm just checking on my options.

"Whatever you say, sis." And then she peeked on her from over the lap top screen "But you know that poligamic relationship that guy has won't count right?'

I almost spat the coffee. Edward snorted.

Alice stared at him, disgusted. "Shut up, Emmett!"

Emmett laughed "Your face is red! Alice, you naughty girl!"

I decided ignoring them, so I grabbed one of the ciabatta sandwiches that a good soul had brought us. It was cold, but I didn't care. "Oh, today is the dinner, guys. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, we won't have to do anything, Bella." Said Emmett, defending himself from Alice's wrath. "The Denali chicks will managed everything, remember?"

The bell rang just after that. Raising his eyebrows, Edward got up and went to see who it was. I heard a noise from the door and then Kate, followed by two people I didn't know made her dramatic entrance. Well, I just knew it was Kate because of the aquamarine pendant because she was almost all covered by a vivid orange shawl, that almost reached the floor. The four of us widened our eyes at her, as she bend courtly and murmured

"Good morning"

What the hell?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, maybe the characters I created for this story. Anyway, Twilight Saga's characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.**

**N/A: Hey, guys! I know it's been since forever and everything. My apologies, but I truly thought that I had lost it. The ability of writing. Lack of ideas, lots of trouble and a hell of a year were the main reasons. Well, I hope you like the chapter.**

**PS: This chapter is not fixed. My beta is having some personal problems and I couldn't' find anyone to fix it. I talked to some beta readers, but they haven't answered yet. And I'm far too anxious to post this chapter. It's been too long. So, I apologize again for not paying more attention to the grammar classes.**

**Ushio-chan**

Chapter 21

November Rain

_Do you need some time... on your own_

_Do you need some time... all alone_

_Everybody needs sometime... on their own_

_Don't you know you need sometime... all alone_

Gun's and Roses – November Rain

BPOV

"Do you think this is a good Idea?" I asked for the fourth time on the last few ten minutes, looking anxiously through the window, trying to get a glimpse from the townhouse. Maybe looking a sign of smoke. The sound of a blast.

Edward looked up from the menu of the café near home where we were having breakfast and sighed.

"Bella."

"I know!" I said, picking the menu and scanning it again, blankly.

He put the menu down and sighed.

"Bella, love. You are overreacting." He said, in a very rational voice, leaning on the table to reach out my hand. His lovely lips twisted on my favorite crooked smile. He looked like a model in a perfume poster.

I blinked twice, trying to focus.

"I don't know, Edward." I tried to look confident, but I knew I sounded uncertain.

"… There is something disturbing about letting cosplayed people dancing around my house."

Edward tried to look serious, but it seemed a bit too hard.

"Those clothes." He agreed, snorting "I mean, I knew they were coming, but when I saw those three just standing there…"

"… I know! It seemed they came from a Bollywood movie!" I completed " I was almost expecting they'd start dancing!" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Seriously, I had to bite my lip to not start laughing there. And it's so funny because she's so different from Emmett. And he's starting with that esoteric stuff."

He nodded and took a sip of his espresso. And started telling me about the organic food he was eating in lunch and how Emmett was planning to start on doing yoga.

I mean, it was funny, but it was cute as well. He was trying to adapt to his girlfriend's way of life. And some of her habits were pretty healthy. But, I don't know. I liked Kate. But I knew Em was in love with Rosalie.

Life can be so complicated sometimes.

And, okay. Part of the reason why I was freaking out about the open house it was because of the Denali's sisters. Which also meant Tanya. Edward's best friend.

I was okay with that. I mean, really. Edward has all the right to have as many friends as he wants. And I knew that would be unfair if I put myself between him and her. But…it was the way she looked at him.

So, when they came and announced they would be fixing my house, the bitchy, jealous part of was ready to say a very loud "No!". But my home mates and so called friends switched teams and said that I should, in Alice's words "Enjoy the day, Bells. You can let everything on my hands!"

I remember of hesitating and then I saw Edward's face. I knew that if I refuse it, I would be inconsiderate of his friend. I guess they just wanted to be kind and I was being…well, _childish_.

So, I gave in.

I pursed my lips and Edward, noticing my change of humor said, in a smooth, gentle tone. The kind of make you think of snuggling with him in a sunny meadow, surrounded by purple flowers.

"Bella, if they break something, we will pay for it. There is nothing to worry about. Alice is there and you how she can be when she has a project. "

I shuddered. Yeah, I definitely knew it. I was her classmate in High School and I still could hear her orders while she commanded the whole class for the Winter Ball. "Nazi Pixie", was her nickname.

"You are right. I should fear for Kate's friends instead of fearing them." I smiled at him, to assure that everything was fine now.

"That's my girl."

So, we had breakfast and then Edward led the way.

We took the subway and we arrived, to my surprise, to the place where he worked – The Lincoln Center. I never got used to the stunning view of it.. The high windows shining against the blue sky breathtaking. It was freezing cold, that's why they had turn off the fountain.

"What is going on here?" I asked curiously, as we passed by the entrance. There were tons of people in the Atrium of the main Hall, chatting and sipping sparkling water and Mimosas "Are they giving candies?"

Edward chuckled. "You'll see." He said mysteriously, putting my arm on his and taking me to an inner hall. I smiled back, infected by his enthusiasm.

He was definitely on his element, I could see. It was great to see him chatting with people, playing jokes. Edward, since I remembered, wanted to study on Julliard and be part of the Philharmonic.

So, the event Edward had took me it was a presentation of an orchestra formed only by young musicians. They were playing on the center of the huge circular room, where were spread paintings, photographs and marble sculptures made by young artists as well. The effect was lovely. Good music, god art and lovely company. What a girl could wish more?

I think I started celebrating too soon.

"Edward!" sang a girl close to us. I felt my humor going downhill. Tanya. "You came!" She quickly hugged Edward and she turned to me, all green eyes and reddish curls. "Hi, Bella!"

I managed to smile. "Hey Tanya."

I feel bad for not liking Tanya better. I had to admit that her and her sisters did nothing but the best to make me feel at home in NY. But she also had a possessive, jealous side when it comes from Edward. I guess some people can be quite attached to their friends. I get that. And I want to be understanding. But, but… she has to look always so… pretty?

"I'm _so_ glad Edward brought you here. Kate was getting us crazy with all that babbling. She almost didn't sleep." She rolled her blue greenish eyes, looking even more like an Abercrombie model. Suddenly, my jeans and that baby blue knitted sweater didn't seem as good as it looked when I put it on this morning.

"You guys didn't need to get in all this trouble…" I started. She waved dismissively.

"Cullen's friends are our friends. And it's a perfect excuse to get drunk and eat too much." We laughed with her.

Edward has the final shot:

"You definitely did a good job on this one, Tanya. It's fantastic."

She blushed prettily. "Thank you."

Ok, I'm getting seriously nauseated now.

Thank God someone called out Tanya and she excused herself and took off. I took a sip of mimosa, feeling quite happier.

"Let's take a walk?"

We circulate the room, appreciating the paintings and the music and then Edward led me to another room connected to the principal one. The walls were covered in black, in order to make a better feature for the pictures in the wall. They mostly portrayed people with instruments. Lovely, indeed.

And then we saw a guy sitting in a bench, staring, sensitively a picture of a girl, playing the violin in the subway. His longs legs stretched in front of him. Like many people in New York, he was dressed fully in black. His long blond hair hiding part of his lovely features. Jasper was just the way I pictured Eric Northman: a cold, perfect blond sex God.

"Look who is there!" said Edward cheerfully "Let's talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure." I liked Jasper, but I confess I didn't have lots of opportunities to talk to him. He was a very reserved person, but still, very kind.

We approached and he turned to see who was coming. He smiled at us, hesitantly. Maybe Rosalie had told him about what happen to Lauren that day.

"Hey, man. What a surprise!" he said, getting up to shake Edward's hand and give me a quick kiss on the cheek. A wave of Hugo washed me fresh and delicious." Did you guys come to see the exhibition?"

"Sure. The event was organized by Tanya and, you know, I work here."

"True! I keep forgetting. The Philharmonic plays here." He took a sip of his drink. Sparkling water "And I'm working as well. Hosting the event" he shrugged. Money was money, after all

"So, are you and Rose coming home tonight?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Hun. This is a bit complicated, Bella. Royce..." he almost spat his name " …is whining over it. Apparently you, my friend, throw your drink on his cousin or whatever and he's pissed and doesn't want her to hang out with you.' He rolled his eyes.

I nodded. Well, it was his boyfriends' relative. I have to give it that to Lauren and Royce. And Rosalie was in the middle of it. But I wanted to know what Jasper thought. Because of Alice. "And what do you think?"

He shrugged, in an indifferent movement, but I could see his eyes getting darker, like the clouds of a storm. His shoulders looked tense "I think that asshole can screw himself. And Lauren is a bitch. That's why they are related. I don't know why Rosalie tolerates him. But, whatever. You guys can count with me."

After that, he announced he was going back to his work. I said "It would be a pity if Rosalie got away from us. I really like her."

Edward sighed, baring his hands on the pockets of his jeans "Yeah, but it's complicated. She's just in the middle. It's her boyfriend and a few recent friends." He shrugged "It's hard to compete with that."

I felt my cell phone buzzing on my pocket and looked who was calling. Jacob. _Again_.

"Oh, go to hell!" I hissed, turning it off, annoyed. Jacob got Leah pregnant and was getting married. What else did he want to say to me?

"Bad news?" asked Edward calmly, his elegant eyebrows raised.

I sighed, exasperated "Not, its stupid Jacob calling me again. Probably to whine about the kiss he robbed or another stupid reason."

Edward's look went immediately dark. Like a shadow in a forest. "Robbed kiss, Bella?"

Oh, my God.

My mouth went immediately dry.

"Edward… It was nothing. I was at the work; he cornered me and tried to steal a kiss. I pushed him and fell."

He looked away for a moment, his jaw hard with anger. His voice, however, was very controlled when he finally looked at me. But I could see that I had hurt him.

"So, you are saying that you got hurt because he kissed you?"

"It wasn't a big deal!" I said, starting to feel scared about what I was seeing on his eyes. Anger, hurt. Oh, God! What have I done? "It didn't mean anything!"

"Didn't? Then why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

"Because it wasn't important!" I fell that I raised my tone, but fortunately, we were alone on that room.

His expressions were unreadable.

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say. Jacob's kiss meant nothing. That's why I didn't tell him. But now I could see that I mistrust him. How could I be so stupid? "I'm sorry."

"You know, Bella. I guess I'll hang with my friends for a while. I see you back home."

I opened my mouth to stop him, but before I could do it, he had turned his back on me and left the room.

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from yelling. From crying aloud. I took a long sip of the mimosa and left as well.

I saw him in the back of the room, his back to the entrance. Tanya was on his side, talking to him. But he was surrounded by his friends. She saw me leaving and made a move to me join them, but I shook my head and left.

The cold wind slapped my face and I decided going back home walking. I didn't care if Kate and Emmett had brought an elephant home. I just want to curl myself in a ball and cry.

I wandered the city until past noon. Then, I headed back home. The air was thick with incense and there were colorful cloths hanging here and there. I didn't pay much attention. I just climbed up the stairs. I heard Alice calling out me, but I ignored. I shut the door behind me and went to bed.

I woke up with the sound music. I sat up and saw it was twilight. I glanced the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was half past seven. My mouth tasted like sand and my hair was sticking on the side where I slept. I considered the idea of lying down again and then I remembered the party.

"Dammit."

I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a long relaxing shower. I would have to face Edward. We had to fix this. _I _had to fix this. I would apologize to him and find a way to make him understand. Edward was an understanding person. Wasn't him?

I decided putting on a floating, long dark blue skirt, a white T-shirt and completed the outfit with a collar with blue rocks with a round that I found on Alice's bedroom and, after thinking for a second, used a blue scarf as tiara on my hair. I glanced the mirror and was pleased. It was an esoteric open house party, right? I guess I looked quite esoteric. Plus, I couldn't go face Edward like that. And I'm quite sure Tanya would be wearing Dior or Prada to finish the job.

I picked a pair of delicate sandals and went down. The house or, at least, what I thought it could be my living room was full of people, cloths, candles, bright things I didn't know what they were and, in front of the TV… Edward and Tanya were singing." Cruising Together"!

Please, someone just shoot me now.

"Bella!" sang Alice pulling me downstairs before I could run off as I wanted. She pushed a purple drink on my hand and I took it, my eyes still on Edward and Tanya "It's good to see you back to the living world. Nice necklace, by the way."

I blushed.

"I was going to ask."

She wavered "Don't be silly. I was going to pick that one for you. I liked the outfit."

I waved at Carmen and Eleazar in a corner, as they sipped their drinks and looked through the list of song of the videoke.

"Hi, Bella!" said Kate. I blinked as she, very exotic in a green sari floated until us.

"Hey, Kate! The party is lovely! Congrats for the job and thanks!" said cheerfully.

She smiled. Despite her eccentric manners, she was a good person. "Why, it was a pleasure, Bella. I hope you enjoy it."

"Yeah, sure!" I replied, more cheerfully than I actually felt.

I could see Alice observing me. "What?"

She shrugged "Problems in paradise."

I glanced at Edward, who was talking to Carlisle and sighed.

"Yeah."

"Take it easy. Everything is going to be fine." She smiled at me. "Now, go talk to your guests. These people are here for you, you know."

She was right and I past the next hour complimenting and talking to people. There weren't many. But I had to talk to Esme and Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar, Rose and Jasper. And the Denali sisters, of course.

I could feel Edward's avoiding me. I understand he didn't want to talk to me now. So, I gave him some space. But I didn't like the fact that he was by Tanya's side all the time.

"So" said a soft, sexy voice by my side, as I watched Emmett assassinating Jaded, by the Aerosmith. "That was Emmett's girlfriend's work?"

I glanced at Rosalie and snorted. "Yep. And a couple of assistants. But Alice and Emmet helped as well." I made a pause "I'm glade you came."

"I'm glad to be here." She gently pat her cup with mine. "I broke up with Royce."

I turned to look at her. Her features were hard. Her eyes looked almost metallic. She looked so much with Jasper earlier this afternoon that it was stunning.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. You know that people."

"Yes." I murmured, looking at my drink. "Are you okay?"

She sighed again, looking at Emmett. "No."

"Rosalie…"

She looked so sad. "I'm fine. The drink turns me sentimental, that's all. Maybe you and Ally can help me fetching an apartment next week?"

"You could live here, you know." I said, impulsively.

She smiled brightly at me and then shook her head. "I know, Bella. You're a good friend. Let's see what happens, okay? It's complicated, you know."

I saw Tanya laughing and putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. I took a sip of my drink to calm down.

"Yeah, I do."

N/A: Oh, the party is just beginning!

I decided taking this patch since I read Breaking Dawn. And then watching the terrible Eclipse movie, of course. I want Bella to suffer a bit, you know.

Well, let's see what happens, right?

Please, let me know what you think of the chapter, right?

Ushio-chan.


End file.
